Going Wild
by NegaiFreak
Summary: After subduing Khyber and gaining a new ally in Skurd, Ben and his team are shocked to find that Wildfire was in the huntsman's custody all along! However, things aren't as they seem as something bizarre starts to happen... Will our heroes manage to get Wildfire back home safely? BEN 10/EQUESTRIA GIRLS/TEEN TITANS/FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!
1. EPISODE I PART I

**Boy, who's been waiting on this for like, forever? Hey folks, I know that it's been a while since "Titan's Loyalty" where I left you with that vague indication of a sequel, and it's finally here! Well, for the most part. I'm also going to be setting up "Evolution" and working on the chapters for "The Mega Protocol" and such before the summer starts. Granted, I don't think this'll be too much of a challenge.**

 **I have a general idea of how I want things to go with this fic, so there shouldn't be any problems. But I am open to suggestions and would love to hear from you guys, so please leave comments in the review section.**

 **With that said, here's "Going Wild"!**

 **GOING WILD**

"Mmm…" a bored Cana Alberona groaned while sitting alone at a table in the Fairy Tail guild, placing her head against the wooden surface while having a bottle of booze right beside her. She normally was drinking all day before heading back to her home, but today she was feeling rather mellow while in deep thought.

"Hey Cana!" a familiar voice greeted, catching her attention as she turned to see Lucy Heartfilia jogging up to her, "What's up?" she asked curiously as she folded her arms behind her back.

"Not much…" she muttered in response, much to her surprise as she could instantly tell her tone sounded negative, "Just sittin' here bored and waiting for something to do…" she grumbled, placing her left hand against her cheek.

"You wanna come along on a job with me and Natsu?" the celestial wizard offered, looking over at the request board to see the dragon slayer and his exceed deciding on which flyer to pick, "As soon as we pick one, we'll head out and… uh…" she tried to say, but stopped as she noticed the despondent expression on her friend's face, "Everything okay?" she questioned, seating herself down beside her.

"Remember how Ben broke up with Hinata?" she asked back, much to her surprise as she blinked, "Could've had him all to myself if I didn't think he needed some space…" she explained before taking a quick swig of her drink, "Instead, he gets a new girl," she continued, "and she seems like the perfect match for him," she admitted with a heavy sigh, "Guess I'm never gonna get a boyfriend…" she realized, puffing her cheeks out in frustration.

"Hey, don't say that…" the blonde haired girl pleaded while holding out her hands in a placating manner, "You know how Ben's world has so many different dimensions like Edolas?" she questioned to her, making her perk up slightly, "Maybe there's a world like ours where you and he get together," she suggested smartly, chuckling cheekily.

"It ain't the same…" the card mage muttered before taking another sip of the alcohol through the bottle, "I just hope Dashie can be the kinda girl that'll give him what he's wanted," she mentioned, sitting up straight, while her friend blinked in confusion.

"Sorry…" she apologized to begin her sentence, "but didn't you just say that _you_ wanted to be with him?" she inquired while arching an eyebrow.

"I just want him to be happy and stuff," Cana replied, setting her bottle down onto the table, "Anyways, you shouldn't worry about how I'm doing," she advised, gesturing over towards the request board.

"Oh, right!" Lucy yelped in realization, jogging over to her teammates and leaving the alcoholic to continue to mope, "So did you pick something yet?" she asked them, hoping for a job that had a large reward.

"Hold on a sec, Luce…" Natsu answered, much to her confusion as he appeared to be in the middle of something else. She then noticed the fact that in his right hand was his MPG with the holographic image of a certain female just over it.

"What's… going on?" the celestial wizard questioned worriedly.

"Natsu's MPG started lighting up all of a sudden," Happy replied, getting her attention, "He answered and he's been talking to her ever since…" he pointed out as he glanced back up at him.

"You need _her_ help?" the fire dragon slayer questioned to the device, tilting his head as his comrades blinked in surprise, "All right, fine," he agreed after a moment, turning to locate a certain person in the guild, "Yo, Cana!" he called out, causing the card mage to immediately perk up and look over at them, "We've got a job for ya!" he yelled, much to her confusion as she blinked, widening her eyes.

"A job…?" she uttered, perplexed as to what the task might be.

 **EPISODE I PART I**

"YOU ARE A GREAT BIG IDIOT!" Rainbow Dash's voice roared angrily to her boyfriend, echoing throughout the valley as flocks of birds flew out of trees in fright. Just recently, she, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, and Sunset Shimmer went up against the infamous huntsman, Khyber, who they managed to apprehend. However, the whole day had started from the so-called 'luck' of the leader of the group, managing to get him into one event after another. When the alien bounty hunter had stolen the Nemetrix from Plumber Headquarters, everyone aside from the Omnitrix bearer was seriously concerned about what could come of it.

What proceeded was the villain gaining a new ally in an extraterrestrial parasite known as Skurd, who enabled to take on the feral forms of his device to fight against his prey. Several silly situations conspired afterwards, with the Galvanic tech support inventing a somewhat functional teleporter that transported the team to the sight of the criminal's ship. After a duel against him that led to the Slimebiote attaching itself to the Omni Force leader's contraption, the group apprehended the hunter easily. However, that ended the streak of 'luck' for the brunette haired teen as finally got his just desserts for acting all arrogant.

"You know," the Equestrian magic user began, having transformed back from her ponied up state, "we could've avoided the whole 'slime ball on your watch' thing if you didn't act so full of yourself!" she yelled, hitting him on the left shoulder with her right fist.

"Ow! Hey!" he yelped in pain, rubbing the hit part of his body, "I said I was sorry, sweetheart…" he claimed with shame evident in his tone.

"Sure…" she responded sarcastically while rolling her eyes, "Your 'luck' got you that _thing_!" she exclaimed, pointing at the slimy creature.

"Tis true," he concurred in a proud tone, "You could have attempted to subdue Khyber in a more… effective manner…" he commented, causing the one he was upon to gnash his teeth together angrily.

"Listen here, slimy…" he started to say as he grabbed his head, "you better get offa' my watch right now before I rip you off!" he demanded, tugging at the mucus-based lifeform, stretching him out as he tried to yank him off of the device. Unfortunately, he sprang back onto it like a bungee cord, still attached to its lid.

"There's no point, my friend," he reprimanded bluntly, "I'm practically impossible to remove," he stated somewhat mockingly to him.

"Guh…" he groaned in frustration, turning over to his girlfriend, who had her arms crossed as she turned away in a huff, "Rainbow, I'm really, _really_ sorry about all this," he apologized sincerely, grabbing her left arm with his hand and suddenly spinning her around in a yelp until she found herself in his arms, "I didn't mean to act so… cocky and full of myself…" he added, definitely ashamed for his actions, "Isn't there _anything_ I can do to make it up to you?" he asked her. She blinked for a moment while letting a light blush appeared on her cheeks, developing a small smile as she couldn't help but admire his kind offer.

"Well… I am a little thirsty…" she admitted as a response, looking away out of embarrassment.

"Then Mister Smoothy's it is!" Ben replied with a snap of his fingers, "I've even got a coupon for a month's worth of free ones!" he noted, pulling out the pink slip of paper from the right pocket of his pants.

"You mean the same one that started this whole mess?" the rainbow haired girl inquired, raising her eyebrow in annoyance. Her boyfriend just let sweat roll down the side of his face as he chuckled nervously.

"Uh… I-" His sentence was cut off by her giggling, which turned into hearty laughter.

"I'm just kidding, babe!" she reassured with a cheeky grin, "As long as we get smoothies, nothin' else matters to me," she promised, looking into his eyes flirtatiously as she placed her hands onto his shoulders. He blinked in surprise, but then smiled back, pulling her close as he closed his eyes and readied his lips for a kiss, while she did the same.

"Oh, these 'smoothies' sound most delightful!" Skurd chimed in, halting them from making out, "Perhaps I could have a taste of-"

"Shut it, snot head!" Rainbow yelled in interruption, squashing him down with her right fist as hard as she could, pressing him against the Omnitrix lid firmly.

"Huh…" its user sighed, "Guess we're gonna have to get used to that…" he realized disappointedly, while his girlfriend growled angrily. They then took notice of Rook walking toward them with Blukic and Driba, with the latter pair still arguing over their incomplete teleporter.

"It totally does!" the plumper of the two exclaimed.

"No it doesn't!" the taller one retorted.

"Does!" his partner yelled.

"Doesn't!" the cap-wearing Galvan shouted, getting right into his face. Meanwhile, the Revonnahgander walked over to his teammates, sighing deeply.

"Those two just don't know when to stop…" Ben noted with a concerned expression as he let go of the rainbow haired girl, standing beside her while his letting the alien Plumber walk over to the other side of him.

"No they do not…" he concurred with his arms folded over his chest, "So," he began, "I assume that your 'luck' has officially run out?" he guessed.

"Yep," his partner responded bluntly, "And _she_ made sure I didn't forget it…" he mentioned, while the Equestrian magic user beside him just smirked.

"Where is Sunset by the way?" the extraterrestrial officer asked, changing the subject, "I have not seen her since we were teleported to the ship…" he pointed out to them.

"You mean that lovely lass with the _astounding_ fashion sense?" the Slimebiote questioned with a small chuckle. Before he could even receive a reply though, the rainbow haired girl flicked him on the head by using her fingers, causing him to wiggle back and forth uncontrollably as he screamed.

"Yeah, she and I were put in Khyber's ship when we got teleported," the Omni Force leader explained to his teammate, "We got separated after he turned into Tyrannopede," he mentioned, placing his hand onto his chin, "I think she's still in there somewhere…" he admitted, wondering what she was up to.

"Blonko! Guys!" a familiar voice cried out, causing them to all perk up and turn to see the red and yellow haired girl running towards them, having deactivated her own ponied up state. Her Proto-Glasses were upon her forehead, reflecting some of the sunlight.

"Sunset!" her classmate exclaimed, running up to her with the boys to follow, "Are you all right?" she asked as they came to a stop at a midway point.

"I'm fine," she reassured in response as she walked over to her boyfriend, who smiled out of relief, "but… I think there's something we should check out…" she told them with a suspicious look on her face, much to their surprise as they all raised their eyebrows, while Blukic and Driba were still bickering from afar. A while later, the group of four were back in the hull of the broken vessel, with the Revonnahgander leading the way as he had the Proto-Tool upon his shoulder activate a flashlight, illuminating the area to allow them to see, venturing forward.

"So what's this… _thing_ you want us to check out?" Ben asked while walking alongside the former pony.

"Something… _odd_ …" she replied vaguely with narrowed eyes, "Whatever it is," she began to say, "I kinda thought it seemed pretty weird…" she admitted as they found their way into the ship's study, with all sorts of hunting trophies such as felts, bones, and many other forms of prizes. The lights were still on despite the destruction done to the area, enticing Rook to turn off the flashlight of his device.

"Uh… where'd you say this thing was?" Rainbow asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion again.

"Oh, don't go doubting your lovely friend, my dear," Skurd advised, chiming into the conversation, "She will most definitely-! GAH!" he yelped, interjecting his own remark as he was grasped by the girl, who started yanking him by his head.

"Quit being creepy!" she demanded angrily, clenching her teeth together as she tugged as hard as she could, "And get off of my boyfriend!" she yelled, continuing to struggle.

"Uh, Rainbow?" the Omni Force leader chimed in, trying to get her attention, "I don't think that's gonna-" Before he could utter another word, she was suddenly flung onto him in a yelp, with the Slimebiote reeling himself back and knocking them both down to the floor, as the rainbow haired girl was on top of the Omnitrix bearer.

"Here it is," the former pony pointed out, having not seen nor heard the scene that conspired just behind her, trotting over to the end of the hall where a nothing but a metal wall was with a red dot in the middle of it, large enough to place a hand upon. Rook went up to her side upon seeing it, eyeing it with suspicion.

"It looks as if this could be a storage unit…" he noted while rubbing his chin out of thought.

"Could be…" his girlfriend agreed, keeping her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Maybe it's where he keeps his ship's hyperdrive…" Ben suggested.

"Or where he keeps the rest of his 'trophies'…" the athletic girl guessed in addition. Suddenly, the two glanced at each other, both realizing the awkward positions they were currently in.

"AH!" they yelped simultaneously, quickly getting back onto their feet while blushing a bright red.

"Uh… sorry 'bout that…" the rainbow haired girl apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, uh… no, it's uh… my fault…" her boyfriend stuttered, chuckling nervously.

"Ah, love is in the air…" Skurd said with a dreamy sigh, making the both of them gnash their teeth together angrily as they glared at him.

"I wonder what this red circle's for…" Sunset pointed out before placing her hand up against it. All of a sudden, it lit up, much to her surprise as she gasped while seeing it scan her appendage. It then sounded off with a loud buzzing noise, indicating that the scan was incorrect.

"A handprint scanner…" the Revonnahgander commented, "Very clever of Khyber…" he admitted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But that makes whatever's behind this wall all the more important," the former pony retorted while pulling down her Proto-Glasses over her eyes, activating them as green icons began appearing upon the lenses.

"Aren't we gonna take the whole ship back to HQ?" Rainbow questioned as she folded her arms behind her head, "We can make Khyber open it there," she pointed out.

"Oh nonsense, my dear," the Slimebiote chimed in, catching her attention, "Let's have your boyfriend do the work," he recommended, winking at the Omnitrix bearer before he began to fiddle with his device.

"Wait, what?" he uttered in confusion, raising an eyebrow. The mucus-based creature scrolled through the holographic index of aliens that had appeared over the contraption's lid, sliding it open afterwards to let its dial pop up while staying stuck to it. He then pushed it back down with his head, creating a green flash of light as the user's body began to morph. When it vanished, the luminosity revealed that he had been turned into a large, robotic-like humanoid with yellow plated armor, including a helmet that had his long ears protruding out of it. He had a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists, and hands. There were bolts upon his shoulders and a metal circle on the top of his head. His fingers, tail, and the black parts of his limbs all had small, horizontal line-like designs upon them, his feet were yellow while having grey toes, and his arms, upper arms, and thighs were chain-like. His forearms and shoulders were bulky as well. On top of that, he had the hourglass symbol of the machine upon his chest.

"Huh?!" he yelped in surprise at his appearance, while Skurd rested upon the device's symbol.

"And to add to it…" he continued as a slimy substance oozed from his body, stretching over the Talpaedan's left arm, merging with it as it suddenly shined a bright red and emitted plenty of heat, "how about we melt that wall down rather than demolish it?" he suggested cleverly.

"Don't do that!" Armodrillo demanded angrily, much to his surprise as he looked up at him, "It's bad enough that you're stuck to my watch…" he muttered out of frustration, "I don't need you giving me alien germs…" he mentioned sternly to him.

"I am _not_ a germ!" he claimed loudly in response.

"Guys, knock it off!" Sunset yelled, causing them to all perk up and look over at her, "We're trying to figure this thing out…" she told them, turning back to the sealed wall, "Maybe we _are_ gonna have to bring it back…" she realized with a heavy sigh. Rook gave her a sympathetic look, but then noticed something lying on the floor right beside them. It was a large metal glove, which seemed more like a gauntlet as it was so big. He walked over and picked it up, placing it over his arm before flexing his fingers within it. He widened his eyes upon remembering something, trotting over to the panel.

"Maybe we do not need Khyber after all…" he suggested, catching the attentions of his comrades. He placed his gloved right hand upon the scanner, which analyzed the covered extremity as the others watched on. All of a sudden, steam emerged from the opening in the wall as it began to slowly become accessible to the group, much to their delight as they gasped in excited surprise. In the meantime, the Slimebiote morphed the large extraterrestrial's arm back to normal just as the Omnitrix symbol started to time out. It finished beeping in a green flash of light, transforming its user back into Ben.

"Okay…" he uttered nervously as they lurked inside of the secret room, "what's the big secret?" he questioned in an uncaring tone, evidently bored and ready to leave. The only thing within the area was a containment that had a subject bathing in a red liquid inside of it, infused with several injectors. "No way…" he said out of disbelief, widening his eyes upon seeing who exactly was in the pod.

"Ben?" his partner responded with an arched eyebrow, seeing him trembling slightly.

"Is something the matter, babe?" Rainbow asked while becoming concerned for his frightened state.

"It's not possible…" he claimed, moving closer to the containment and placing his right hand against the glass, seeing that the subject inside was a well-developed, male, adolescent Tamaranean, "That's… Wildfire…" he stated in complete shock.

 **X**

"WHAT?!" the rainbow haired girl exclaimed upon hearing her boyfriend, "That's Wildfire?!" she inquired out of shock, "The same guy you've been looking for since six years ago?!" she added in question. Her classmate was more so dumbfounded, as she literally had no idea what they were talking about.

"This person does indeed look like a Tamaranean…" Rook commented, going up to observe the pod at a closer point, "but how can this one be the prince?" he asked, while his girlfriend was still perplexed.

"Um… guys?" she tried to chime in, raising her hand as if to ask a question.

"Tamaraneans aside from Starfire and Blackfire don't normally leave their home planet…" Ben explained while narrowing his eyes, "There's no doubt in my mind that it _is_ Wildfire in there…" he stated, closing his hands into fists.

"HELLO!" Sunset screamed, making them all flinch in surprise before looking over at her, "Anyone care to fill me in on this… 'Wildfire' guy?" she asked as she folded her arms before her chest in annoyance.

"Wildfire was an alien prince on Tamaran who was separated from his family after a war led to his parents sending him off the planet for safety," the Revonnahgander explained to her.

"Ben was there when it happened, too," Rainbow mentioned somewhat somberly, knowing that the subject of the Omnitrix bearer's promise was touchy, "He saved Star and her family, but they ended up sending Wildfire away…" she finished, glancing over to see the brunette haired teen still staring at the pod.

"Did you know about this?" he asked the Slimebiote upon his device, glaring at him.

"N-Not in the slightest!" he stuttered as a response, "And even if I did, I would condone it!" he stated in addition, gesturing towards the containment, "This is _not_ how royalty should be treated!" he yelled proudly with a scoff.

"We need to get this thing out of here…" the Omni Force leader advised, tapping the lid of his contraption before sliding it open, letting the dial pop up and pushing it back down. Enveloping himself in a green light, his skin became red as he grew in size, gaining an extra set of arms. When it dissipated, the luminosity revealed that he had turned into a humanoid alien that was approximately twelve feet tall with bulky muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. Black lines were designed upon his face similar to that of a moustache, and he had four eyes. With three spikes upon the top of his head, he wore a black tank top-like shirt with a large green stripe running down the middle and black pants. He also had black fingerless gloves with green cuffs, while the symbol of his device was upon his belt, where Skurd was.

"Can you guys unhook it from the wall?" he asked his comrades in a deep voice, enticing them to immediately go over to the containment and check to see. The former pony went over to the panel that lurked beside the pod, using her Proto-Glasses to analyze it for a moment before pressing a button, suddenly causing the clamps against the containment to unlatch themselves. At that moment, Four Arms took hold of it, hoisting it up over his right shoulder.

"I will inform Magister Tennyson…" Rook said, taking out his Plumber badge out of one of the packs upon his armor, activating it as they began to walk off. In the meantime, Rainbow looked over at the Tetramand worriedly, noticing his serious expression rather than relief. A long while passed before the whole group arrived back at the secret base underneath Bellwood, having regrouped with Blukic and Driba as they had walked with them there.

"Unbelievable…" Max Tennyson uttered within the laboratory as he and a couple of other officers observed the pod that was brought to them, "Who would've thought _Khyber_ was the one who found Wildfire…" he pointed out, evidently stunned.

"Title of greatest huntsman doesn't sound so silly now…" Patelliday chimed in, rubbing his scaly chin with his left hand.

"I doubt we're even gonna get any answers from Khyber after the Nemetrix was used on himself," Molly Gunther mentioned as she folded her arms over her chest. From afar, the group of four listened in, with Ben having transformed back to normal.

"What concerns me the most is what those injectors are putting into him…" the Revonnahgander noted while seeing the others continue to survey it.

"Yeah, it looks weird…" Sunset concurred with narrowed eyes, "Not to mention," she continued, getting the attentions of the others, "why would Khyber be hiding someone of such importance hostage?" she asked curiously.

"We don't even know if he _was_ a hostage," the rainbow haired girl chimed in, "Maybe Blackfire knew about this…" she suggested smartly.

"Possibly…" the alien officer with them agreed, "And yet… how did Khyber find Wildfire in the first place?" he questioned, placing his hand onto his chin.

"None of that matters now," the Omni Force leader stated, causing them to all perk up and look over at him, seeing him start to head, "I'm gonna go back home and get my T-Communicator," he told them, walking past his grandfather and the others.

"Ben, wait a sec," the old Magister said, making him stop for a moment, "You've gone through quite a bit today with that parasite on your watch and now this," he noted to him as he just arched an eyebrow, "Maybe it's best you take a load off and worry about this tomorrow," he advised as concern was evident in his tone.

"Yes, listen to the wise man," Skurd agreed from upon the Omnitrix, "You've had to deal with Khyber, me, and now-! GEH!" he grunted as he was squashed against the lid of the contraption by the brunette haired teen's right hand.

"Thanks, Grandpa," he said in gratitude, "but this was a promise that I took too long to get done," he stated, much to his surprise as he blinked, "So I'm gonna make sure it gets done today," he declared before finally heading out of the room through its sliding doors.

"Huh…" Max sighed deeply, "Ever since he found out that Starfire was the princess he saved and made that promise to, he's always been touchy about it…" he noted as the Equestrian magic users and the Revonnahgander listened on worriedly.

"What exactly was the promise Ben made?" Sunset questioned, holding her left arm behind her back.

"He was going to get Wildfire back for Starfire all those years ago," her boyfriend replied while from afar, his partner had boarded the elevator, heading down to the docking bay, "but he had gotten caught up several things afterwards, including giving up the Omnitrix for a time," he pointed out as her eyes widened slightly.

"I thought finding Wildfire would be great for Ben…" Rainbow added as he was getting onto his custom made motorbike, the Tenn Speed, "but he's acting like everything's _not_ okay…" she noted worriedly, glancing down at the floor.

"Maybe it's because he wanted to find him in a condition that's not like this…" Sunset suggested, gesturing towards the pod where the subject lied in his comatose state, "We should find out what Khyber did to him and make sure he's okay," she told her teammates, "That way, Ben can rest easy knowing that he'll get to keep his promise," she mentioned with a smile, causing them to do the same. Elsewhere, the Omni Force leader was riding out onto the highway, having a serious expression on his face while heading home.

 **END**

 **And Ben's finally achieved his longtime goal of finding Wildfire. But what was up with that strange introduction with Cana?**

 **Everyone will get answers and more as the story continues! See ya later!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **We could've just gone on a simple date, but no…**_

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **To Sunset about Ben in "Fight At The Museum"**


	2. EPISODE I PART II

**Ladies and gentlemen, the forgotten stories are coming back! As I've suddenly gotten the urge to write more about Ben Tennyson and the Teen Titans, I figure that it's only fair to continue one of my original fanfics for you guys. When we last left off, Ben was heading home to get his communicator to let the Titans know that he and his friends found Wildfire! How will things turn out, you may wonder?**

 **Let's take a look!**

 **GOING WILD**

The Tenn Speed sped along the highway rather fast, zooming by various automobiles as its driver was intent on getting home quickly. The parasite attached to his alien device was flailing about somewhat, having to stretch his gooey body up to the shoulder of his new partner.

"A little faster, why don't you?" he remarked sarcastically, causing Ben to perk up slightly.

"Huh…" he sighed deeply, "Just stay quiet," he advised, merely glancing over at the Slimebiote, "The sooner this gets done, the sooner I can get you off my watch," he muttered, suddenly turning to advanced motorbike off on an exit, causing the creature attached to him to yell out frightfully as he took it so fast.

"Oh…" he groaned, holding his head up with his tentacle-like arms, "So what is it about that Wildfire character that drives you to be so… ambitious?" he questioned out of wonder.

"None of your business," the Omnitrix bearer muttered in response as he got the motorcycle off the ramp, zooming into the suburbs as a memory came to him from his time with his former team.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _An hour had passed since Starfire had gone to interrogate her sister over the incident with Madame Rogue infiltrating Titans Tower, posing as her long-lost brother to try and get close to the team and take them out. While she had failed, she did manage to escape from the group and obtain vast information regarding their team. She felt rather confident in herself after doing so, prepared to report her findings to the Brotherhood of Evil. After walking into an alley though, she was surprised to see the Tamaranean land down before her._

" _Well, this is a surprise," she noted in her thick accent as she let off a smirk, "I didn't think anyone would find me so easily," she admitted._

" _I doubt that whatever knowledge you obtained will be of any use to you and your allies," her enemy retorted, letting her eyes glow a bright green._

" _Hm…" she hummed, glancing off to the side in thought, "Perhaps," she concurred, grinning again, "but that's not why you're here, is it?" she inquired while arching an eyebrow._

" _It's not why_ _ **we're**_ _here," another voice chimed in as a response, catching her attention as she turned to see Ben Tennyson standing behind her._

" _Both of you?" she uttered, sounding surprised, "Apparently you both have quite the connection to this… Wildfire," she mentioned as the Omnitrix bearer inhaled through his nose sharply._

" _And what do_ _ **you**_ _know about him?" he asked, slowly stomping towards her._

" _You think I'd tell?" she retorted in question, readying her left hand as she let her fingers waggle._

" _You_ _ **will**_ _," the brunette haired teen replied menacingly, tapping the lid of his device to make the green, circular, holographic screen appear over it. Before his foe could attempt to grab him by stretching her arm out, he slapped the dial that popped up after sliding the lid open, creating a bright green flash of light as his entire body morphed into greenish-yellow goo, splatting down on the ground. A projector with the Omnitrix symbol atop it arose from the substance, allowing it to form into a humanoid and amoeba-like creature that had green eyes and a beak-like nose._

" _Clever trick," Madame Rogue muttered, about to retract her stretched appendage. However, Goop latched onto her arm, making her gasp as he stretched his slimy body all across her own, only leaving her head free as he attached himself to the alleyway walls._

" _So…" he began, extending his head to face her with a menacing glare, "what do you know about Wildfire?" he asked sternly._

" _Surely my sister relayed to you something regarding my brother's location if she told you what he would look like," Starfire chimed, trotting over to them._

" _Huh," the villainess laughed, "I have nothing to say to either of you," she stated firmly, smirking smugly. The Polymorph angrily narrowed his eyes onto her. Suddenly, steam began emitting from his body as the woman entrapped within him started to grimace. "AAAAAAHHHH!" she shrieked out of agony, much to the shock of the Tamaranean as she realized that her friend was using reverting to his acidic properties to burn her._

" _WHERE IS WILDFIRE?!" he asked demandingly amidst her screams, "WHAT DID BLACKFIRE TELL YOU ABOUT HIM?!" he continued, evidently enraged._

" _AHHHH!" she yelled in pain, "I don't know! I don't know!" she repeated in claim as she gritted her teeth, "She only told me how I should pose as him!" she claimed, still screaming in agony afterwards. The shapeshifting creature did not say a word for a few moments, glancing over to see the look of complete astonishment on his teammate's face, who merely nodded to him. He then released his hold on the female, allowing her to drop onto the ground as her body was still steaming. "Ergh…" she grunted, being slow to get up on her feet. She looked back to see that her slimy, extraterrestrial foe had morphed back to his original state, standing by his comrade. The Omnitrix symbol upon his projector timed out after a few beeps, transforming him back into Ben in a green flash of light._

" _Leave," he advised passive-aggressively, enticing her to immediately run off, somewhat frightened after their encounter._

" _Ben…" Starfire started to say, shocked by what occurred as well, "are you sure that was wise?" she asked worriedly._

" _Huh…" he sighed deeply, "I don't know," he confessed, sounding ashamed as he placed his hands into his pockets, "At this rate, we're never gonna find out where your brother is…" he said, glancing up at the night sky filled with stars and clouds. His friend looked at him and said nothing, concerned for his current state._

 **END FLASHBACK**

As the Omnitrix bearer continued to drive quickly into the neighborhood, the sheer thought of finally fulfilling his promise to the Tamaranean princess would be a huge relief. But something else seemed to plague his mind just as much, being that how he and his comrades had found the prince. Whatever had happened to him over the six years he had been sent away from his home planet was still a mystery that had yet to be unraveled.

 **EPISODE I PART II**

"WHOOOOAAAA!" Skurd yelled as the Tenn Speed screeched to a halt upon the driveway of his new partner's home, "Ugh…" he groaned in agony, dizzied as he eyes spun, "Give me a moment…" he pleaded, inhaling and exhaling slowly, "I need to… catch my breath…" he breathed out. He did not receive a response though, as the brunette haired teen disembarked from his vehicle, regaining his regular clothes as a green light shined down his form. He went up to the front door, twisting the doorknob and pushing it open as he hurried inside. As the door itself closed behind him, he started to go up the stairs, heading for his room.

"Ben?" a feminine voice chimed in, causing him to yelp in surprise before turning to see his mother there, "You're home early…" she noted, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh… yeah," he responded, grinning somewhat nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, "I was just coming back to get something…" he admitted.

"Oh…" the Slimebiote groaned, rolling his to get their attentions, "Would you mind letting me introduce myself to this woman?" he asked in a snarky tone, "Greetings," he greeted with a slight bow, "I am Skurd the Slimebiote," he introduced politely.

"Oh, are you a new partner of Ben's?" Sandra questioned, intrigued rather than disgusted by the parasitic creature.

"Not exactly," her son responded, smacking him against the wood railing as he yelped, "Anyways, I'm not gonna be here long…" he pointed out while starting to head back up.

"Ben?" the blonde haired woman uttered in a stern tone, enticing him to immediately stop, "Your father and I wanted to talk to you about… your current relationship status…" she told him, making him widen his eyes in shock as he started blushing.

"I beg your pardon?" the slimy creature attached to his device questioned, sounding curious to hear more.

"M-Mom, what are you talking about?" the Omnitrix bearer stuttered in question, "I mean… I've got a great girlfriend now," he mentioned, sweating a little.

"Yet you've had to break up with two others to be with her in such a short time," she retorted, causing him to blink in surprise, "Ben, we don't think that your relationship right now is bad," she explained to him as he came down the steps, "but we don't want you to end up in another that doesn't work out," she finished, placing her hands onto his shoulders, "So your father and I need to know that you're going to make it work," she added.

"So you're a womanizer, eh?" Skurd inquired curiously to his partner, only to end up getting squashed against the wooden railing of the staircase. Back at Plumber Headquarters, the pod Wildfire was encased in was now in the laboratory, with both Blukic and Driba examining it, while Rook, Rainbow, and Sunset watched on from afar.

"Huh…" the athletic girl sighed as she leaned up against a wall, "How do you guys think Khyber got Wildfire in the first place?" she asked, catching their attentions.

"He probably found him while on his hunting sprees," the Revonnahgander answered, putting his right hand onto his chin, "though I am curious as to why he placed him into that pod," he admitted as he narrowed his eyes.

"Me too," his girlfriend agreed, "Also…" she kept going, catching the attentions of her friends, "does anyone wanna tell me about the whole deal with this Wildfire guy and the reason Ben wanted to find him so badly?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side. Her comrades glanced at each other.

"Perhaps we should tell you of Ben's journey meeting the Teen Titans," her extraterrestrial boyfriend suggested as he went up to her.

"The… Teen Titans?" she uttered in confusion.

"The superhero team that Ben was on after he went up against those frog aliens!" her rainbow haired friend chimed in rather excitedly.

"Uh, okay…" she responded, still somewhat perplexed, "Maybe there's a way you guys can tell me without getting so complicated…" she suggested, chuckling nervously as she blushed out of embarrassment.

"I believe there is," the alien among the trio answered, causing the two girls to blink in surprise. Moments later, the three of them were gathered by the monitor in the file room, letting the male type on the keyboard before a video screen came up. He moved the cursor to the play icon, clicking it to start.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _It was a rather calm evening for the moment in Jump City as the Pizza Corner had customers aplenty upon its pizza-shaped balcony, including the likes of Ben Tennyson and his girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto. The couple was out for an evening together to get away from all the events they experienced in the past few months, especially the former's recent victory when saving the entire human race from becoming servants to the evil Diagon. Unfortunately, not all was well in the mind of the tennis pro. She and her boyfriend had been slowly drifting apart, and a recent phone conversation with him left her feeling as if their relationship was going to go nowhere._

" _So I haven't really tested out the new Omnitrix all that much," he told her, pushing up the sleeve of his trademark green jacket to show her the watch-like device, "but it's got this weird way of showing me which aliens I can pick…" he pointed out, tapping the lid to showcase the holographic circle that appeared over it._

" _Wow, that's… neat…" the short haired girl replied upon seeing the face icons before they disappeared with the hologram, evidently anxious about what she was planning to say, "Um… Ben…" she began, trying to get his attention._

" _I'm glad we got this chance to hang out before you head off for that tennis tournament in Europe," he confessed after eating a slice of pizza, "Kevin said this place was one of the best he's ever been to," he mentioned, smiling at her. She let off a nervous grin before glancing away ashamedly. It was easy to tell that he was being sincere and not full of himself as he normally was, but she needed to let him know of how she felt._

" _Ben, I need to-"_

" _What's that?!" someone yelled, interrupting her as she and the hero turned and gasped to see a green streak of light heading towards the intersection, smashing down into the pavement in a greenish luminosity. Everyone braced themselves from the impact as dust lingered in the air afterwards. The brunette haired teen was the first to run out to the edge of the balcony, noticing the blinking yellow light coming off of his device._

" _You think it's another alien?" his girlfriend asked, going over to him._

" _The Omnitrix hasn't done this in a while," he mentioned, showing her the status of the contraption, "so yeah," he said, glancing back over at the green cloud of smoke that lingered. He then noticed a figure coming out from it, widening his eyes to see what appeared to be a teenage girl, having fiery red hair, orange skin, and glowing green eyes. Her outfit looked like full-body armor with a black crop top, mini-skirt, and thigh-high boots along with a headpiece shaping her face. What he noticed the most however, was the cuffs that covered her hands and went all the way up to her elbows._

" _Ben, maybe we should-"_

" _Here," he interjected, reaching into his jacket pocket with his right hand and pulling out his car keys, giving them to Julie, "Take my car and get outta here," he advised to her surprise as people were gathering around the being that had just arrived, "I've got a bad feeling that girl's gonna cause some real trouble…" he muttered, narrowing his eyes onto the female._

" _Couldn't you be overreacting though?" the tennis pro inquired, catching his attention as he glanced over at her, "I mean, she might not be bad…" she suggested as she looked off to the side. Just then, the couple heard yelling from the female below, followed by a nervous bystander snapping a picture of her as his camera flashed._

" _AH!" she yelled, blinded by the light and infuriated by it as her eyes glowed a bright green once more, charging after the crowd._

" _Okay, point taken," the short haired girl concurred as the alien was slamming her cuffed hands against the pavement. Assessing the situation long enough, the Omnitrix bearer tapped the lid of his contraption to make the holographic screen appear above once more. He slid his fingers along the lid to scroll through the facial icons, coming across one that appeared to have a fiery head before sliding it open, making the hologram disappear as the dial popped up. He slammed it down with his right hand, creating a green flash of light as his body began to morph, with rocks forming along his arm and across the rest of his body, with fire igniting over his head. When the light subsided, it revealed that he had turned into a humanoid, magma-based lifeform whose body was composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by dark red rocks. His feet had a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe, and the device's symbol was upon his chest._

" _Thanks for getting it right, new Omnitrix," he said out of gratitude in a deeper, raspy voice as the patrons around him and his girlfriend were shocked by his appearance, seeing him jump down onto the street._

" _RRRAAAAHHH!" the creature there roared, breaking things left and right to try and remove her restraints._

" _Uh, hey!" Heatblast yelled, trying to get her attention as she continued to wreck everything around her, "You wanna maybe have a talk before I have to kick your butt," he began to suggest, "or should I just kick your butt anyway?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side. She did not respond, slamming her arms against a car and sending it flying for about a few blocks. "Kick your butt it is," the Pyronite joked, readying a fireball upon his hands before flinging it at her. It struck, causing her to stumble forward for a moment._

" _Rrrr…" she growled menacingly, turning around to glare at her new foe, who widened his eyes in realization._

" _Uh oh," he uttered. Without warning, he was suddenly struck in the face by the female's cuffed arms, smashing into a telephone booth and tumbling over the sidewalk until the wall stopped him._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Ouch," Sunset said after seeing the footage, "She was one of Ben's friends?" she inquired to the others, arching an eyebrow.

"Starfire still is," Rainbow replied, " _Blackfire_ , on the other hand…" she kept going, nudging Rook with her right elbow to entice him to continue her story.

"The former eldest princess was… well… a bad seed," he bluntly stated, typing a few keys before coming across another video upon the monitor, "She had committed high crimes within the Centauri System and even framed her own sister for them," he explained, much to the surprise of his girlfriend as she blinked.

"So what did Ben do?" she asked curiously, hoping to learn more as the Revonnahgander selected the play icon once again.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Flying after her criminal sister, the younger Tamaranean had an apparent fierceness in her glowing eyes as she went out in front of her, causing her to stop._

" _Hello, sister," she greeted in cold tone, folding her arms over her chest._

" _Aww, you're mad," the dark haired girl said, attempting to sound upset about her own departure, "I know, I should have told you I was leaving," she said, evidently lying, "but you know how I hate goodbyes and-"_

" _You are a criminal, and you were going to let me take your place in jail!" her younger sibling interjected with her eyes narrowed fiercely onto her._

" _Oh...well...yeah…" she finally admitted, seeming sheepish._

" _You will give back what you have stolen and turn yourself over to the police!" the Teen Titan declared, leaning into her face and pointing at her._

" _And what will you do if I don't?" she asked back threateningly. Starfire said nothing for a moment, allowing for her to smirk as she warmed up a starbolt, striking her in the face with it and sending her tumbling down._

" _Starfire!" Ben yelled from below upon what he saw, looking back over at the Centauri transport they had recently crashed, "Get that thing back up in the air," he advised quickly as he tapped the lid of the Omnitrix, sliding it forward without looking to select a certain transformation._

" _What are you gonna do?" Robin asked, seeing his device's dial pop up._

" _Kick her butt," he responded, immediately slamming it down with his right hand, creating a green flash of light as his body ignited in flames, being covered in dark red rocks as he became Heatblast._

" _I always was the better fighter," Blackfire gloated with her glowing violet eyes as her sibling righted herself, floating back up towards her._

" _Not anymore!" she retorted fiercely. Her sister unleashed a flurry of violet starbolts down onto her from her hands, but she easily evaded all of them, prepping her own as her extremities shined in a bright green light. She threw one out, making it connect as it fizzled out the one her foe was preparing on her right hand, much to her shock. She then looked to see the heroine looming over her, with both of her hands lost in the dazzling radiance of her starbolts that she held. The criminal merely laughed however, thinking that she had the advantage as she lit up her own extremities. Suddenly though, the Pyronite dove in and rammed into her, crashing against the ground with her. "Ben!" his alien teammate cried out._

" _Ugh…" her elder sibling groaned as she stood up from the crater her impact had formed, followed by letting out a yelp as she narrowly avoided a fireball from the fiery humanoid._

" _What's the matter?" he questioned with a smirk, "Can't handle the heat?" he guessed sarcastically, readying both of his hands to unleash a torrent of flames toward her like a flamethrower. She cracked a smirk, avoiding the fire by flying off to the side before grasping by the arm, causing him to gasp in astonishment._

" _I can handle_ _ **you**_ _," she retorted, throwing him over her shoulder and slamming him against the ground as he grunted. She then readied another starbolt on her hand, about to strike him with it until a flurry of blasts from her sister interrupted her attack, kicking up dust that shrouded them. Taking the chance, the flaming extraterrestrial had his head ignite brightly, causing a big explosion that blew his enemy out of the veil as she tumbled into the air._

" _Sister, I would surrender now," Starfire advised as she righted herself, clenching her teeth together angrily as she turned around to face her._

" _Like I'd give in that easily, sister dear," she responded, enveloping her hands completely in light, "And I'm going to make sure that- AH!" she grunted out as Heatblast zoomed into her from behind once again, going high into the sky with her._

" _You're not going to do anything!" he declared as he kept pushing her, "Not while I'm around!" he added, only for her to break herself free of his hold as she turned himself in an attempt to attack him. Just then, a tentacle whip from one of the Centauri officers whipped around her, reeling her in. "Told you," her former opponent remarked with a snide smirk as he kept himself in midair thanks to the fire billowing out of his palms. Without warning though, Blackfire managed to lunge forwards for a moment, getting right into his face and touching her lips against his, causing him to widen his eyes in shock. While the other Titans down below did not realize what had happened, steam emitted between the mouths of the two extraterrestrials before the female released herself from him with her violet tongue._

" _Now_ _ **that**_ _was too hot for you to handle…" she said upon hearing go into a fit of mad coughing, not noticing the yellow sparks of electricity coming off of the Omnitrix symbol upon his chest._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Uh…" Sunset uttered in disbelief after the video had ended, "Is… that how Ben got Starfury the way she is?" she inquired, cringing a little.

"Unfortunately… yes," her boyfriend answered, "The Tamaranean DNA registered in the Omnitrix was mutated thanks to Blackfire's added sample from that incident and created that female form," he explained to her.

"Wow…" she said, remembering the containment they had salvaged earlier, "And that guy in the pod is their brother?" she guessed, trotting up to it.

"Correct," Rook replied. The former pony closed her hands into fists as she developed certain expression upon her face that showed a determination and a resolve.

"Let's figure out what happened to him for Ben's sake," she advised to the others, causing them to perk up in surprise, "He has a promise to keep, right?" she added in question, receiving smiles and nods of agreement from both of them before they left the room.

 **X**

The Omni Force leader himself was rather disgruntled and annoyed as he sat down at the dinner table, while Skurd looked back and forth between him and his mother there.

"So just to recap…" she began, "you didn't know that you broke with Julie and when you tried to get with her again, she already had another boyfriend…" she continued, causing her son to groan out of embarrassment, "you and Hinata broke up on mutual terms since she wanted to be with someone else," she kept listing off, having stuck up her right index and middle fingers, "and now you're with this… Rainbow girl who your father and I haven't been introduced to yet," she pointed out to finish her statement, making the brunette haired teen instantly perk up in surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he yelped repeatedly as he held out his hands in a placating manner to catch his parent's attention, "Rainbow's not some bad influence, okay?" he noted to her, "If anything, I've been the one helping her lately!" he claimed.

"Is that why she insisted that _you_ learn your lesson about not being too-? GEH!" the Slimebiote yelped, being interrupted as his head was squashed against the alien device by its bearer.

"Zip it," he advised in a venomous tongue.

"Ben, we haven't met this girl yet, so we don't know what kind of influence she is on you," Sandra explained, folding her arms over her chest, "And judging by your attitude right now, I don't know if she is 'the one'…" she added, making him widen his eyes.

"Mom!" he shouted, sounding embarrassed.

"Eh!" Skurd grunted as he freed himself from the Omni Force leader's grip, "Don't worry, Missus Tennyson," he chimed in reassuringly, catching her attention, "I can assure you that this attitude of his is only a direct result of me being upon his Omnitrix," he told her, bowing afterwards.

"And won't leave…" the teenager mentioned as he was seemingly frustrated.

"Huh…" his mother sighed deeply, "Ben, what does this new girl mean to you?" she asked honestly, making him perk up, "What makes her so different than Julie or Hinata?" she continued to question. He had never thought about this once when they had started dating. All he knew was that they had similar interests, a flair for the dramatic, and were always working together on missions. He then recalled the time they were at the Bellwood History Museum, protecting the alien artifacts there alongside some of his other love interests at the time, Ester and Kai Green. When confronted about his relationship with the athletic girl, he confessed that he loved her, which was something he had not done in his previous ones.

"I love her," he finally answered, blushing a little, "It's not just about who she is and what she does that makes her different than those other girls," he kept going as his parent listened on, blinking in surprise, "but it's more about what she means to me and what I mean to her," he admitted, letting off a grin.

"Huh…" the blonde haired woman breathed out afterwards, sounding relieved, "Well, you're still going to have to introduce her at some point," she pointed out, standing up from her seat at the table, "Your father and I wanna know just how _much_ of an influence she is to make you say that," she mentioned with a smirk, causing him to blush madly.

"Mom…!" he growled in frustration, turning his head away.

"Ahem," Skurd coughed, getting their attentions, "I do beg your pardon," he started to say in an apologetic tone, "but I believe there was something _else_ you were planning to do…" he noted, making the Omnitrix bearer blink in realization.

"Oh, right!" he yelped before rushing out of the dining room and up the stairs, "Thanks for the talk, Mom!" he called out as he went into his abode, shutting the door.

"Anytime," she said to herself, letting out a little chuckle. Through the mess of his room, her son began rummaging around through his closet in search of the item he needed.

"This… communicator you're looking for…" the parasite upon his device began as he continued to scrounge around in order to find it, "does it have a round shape? Is it yellow and black? Has a capital t in the middle?" he listed off in question, causing his new partner to stop and glance over at him in surprise.

"Yeah, all of that…" he responded, somewhat stunned, "Why?" he asked. The Slimebiote merely pointed towards the dresser that stood beside his bed, where the T-Communicator was in plain sight atop it. "Oh," its user uttered as he blinked, going over and grabbing it. Meanwhile at the Titans Tower in Jump City, Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the sofa, moving their fingers rapidly along their video game controllers as they were playing the racing game on the big screen in front of them.

"Gonna beat ya this time, Cy!" the shapeshifter declared, standing up on the couch cushions as he furiously mashed the buttons.

"I don't think so!" the half-robot retorted, confident that his victory was at hand. In the meantime, their comrades were all gathered in the kitchen, with Starfire cooking at the stove, while Robin and Raven were sitting at the counter. A communicator right by the two started to buzz, catching their attentions amidst the sounds of their obnoxious friends playing.

"Trouble?" the sorceress inquired as her team leader picked it up, flipping it open and widening his eyes to find out who called.

"Ben!" he exclaimed, catching everyone's attention as they all perked up.

"HUH!" the Tamaranean gasped excitedly, ignoring her burning food as she floated over.

"Yo, that's Ben?!" Cyborg yelped in surprise, pausing the game with his controller before dropping it to jump over the couch and jog over along with his elf-like friend.

" _Hey, guys,_ " the Omnitrix bearer greeted from the screen of the device, " _It's… been a while,_ " he noted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, it certainly has!" the alien in the room agreed as she flipped gleefully in midair before floating back down, "I had always hoped you would still be contacting us from time to time!" she mentioned, sounding very happy.

" _Yeah…_ " the Omni Force leader agreed as he glanced off to the side for a moment, causing the masked teen to arch an eyebrow, " _Listen, I'm calling because we found something big earlier,_ " he told them, " _Specifically, Wildfire,_ " he stated. Everyone in the room widened their eyes upon what he said.

"Star's brother?" Beast Boy uttered in surprise.

"How did you find him?" the short haired female asked, removing her hood.

" _In a storage vault on Khyber's ship,_ " Ben replied, making Robin narrow his eyes as he listened on closely, " _After we took him down and got him locked up, we found him inside a weird… hibernation pod…_ " he continued, " _Whatever it's done to him, it's made him about as old as the rest of us,_ " he finished explaining.

"Khyber must've been using him for experiments or whatever," Cyborg implied based on the information.

" _Believe me, I'd like to know everything, too,_ " the Omnitrix bearer chimed in, getting their attentions, " _but thanks to using the Nemetrix on himself, Khyber's not exactly worth talking to at this point…_ " he told them.

"So you don't know what's happened?" the Boy Wonder inquired, receiving a simple nod in response, "We'll head on over as quickly as possible," he declared, "He's at Plumber HQ, right?" he guessed, raising an eyebrow.

" _Yep,_ " his old teammate answered, still holding his communicator in his room.

" _Titans, let's move out!_ " he shouted from the device, as a despondent look came across the Omni Force leader's face.

" _Ben?_ " Starfire's voice uttered, catching his attention as he looked to see that she was the one on his screen, " _I know it must have been to find my brother after all this time,_ " she noted, making him grimace slightly as Skurd stared up him, " _but I am most thankful to you for fulfilling your promise to me,_ " she said as he slightly grinned, " _I will see you soon!_ " she declared, waving goodbye before the screen tuned out to black, ending the transmission.

"I… am sorry," the Slimebiote chimed in apologetically, catching his new partner's attention.

"For what?" he questioned back, confused.

"If I hadn't activated the Nemetrix and destroyed Khyber's mind while latching onto you the process…" the parasite began to explain, "then you may have learned as to what he did to the prince," he stated, surprising him slightly as he blinked.

"It's… fine," he reassured, standing firmly, "The guys back at base will figure it out before the Titans get there," he affirmed confidently.

 **X**

"I can't believe this is happening…" Rainbow admitted, holding her left arm as she viewed the Tamaranean's pod, with her expression becoming all the more concerned by each passing moment, "Any word from Ben yet?" she asked out of worry, as the rest of the group was with her in the laboratory.

"No," Rook responded, folding his arms over his chest after putting away his badge, "I would have assumed he had hidden his T-Communicator on his person in case a threat from his time with the Titans came to us," he explained, narrowing his eyes onto the specimen within the containment as did his girlfriend and the two Galvan Plumbers.

"How in the world did Khyber get hold of the Tamaranean prince in the first place?" Driba asked, looking away from his tablet for a moment.

"We don't know…" Sunset answered, standing up from her squatted position and removing her Proto-Glasses as she placed them upon her head, "And after what happened with Khyber," she continued, "I don't think we can ask…" she confessed, glancing away out of shame.

"We could try," the Revonnahgander suggested, catching the girls' attentions as they looked over at him.

"Yeah… no," the rainbow haired girl bluntly replied, "Remember how he said 'papaya' instead of Nemetrix?" she pointed out in rhetorical question, making him cringe slightly in realization, "I think the answer speaks for itself…" she mentioned, trotting over to her schoolmate.

"I still can't get a good data analysis on Wildfire's DNA readings," Blukic added, looking at his tablet closely, "Must be sendin' out some kinda interference signal…" he grumbled as he rubbed his chin with his right hand in thought.

"Well, we can't open it," his partner retorted, "Who knows what that'll do to him…" he said, looking back at the containment.

"Can't be any worse than what he's already in there for…" the tall, bipedal frog-like creature replied, turning away to the annoyance of his comrade.

"Well, it could be!" he yelled.

"Could not!" his fellow alien argued.

"Could!" he retorted

"Could n-!"

"I think we should open it," Sunset stated to her comrades, causing the two small extraterrestrials to perk up as their conversation was interrupted.

"Sunset, I do not think that is a wise idea," her boyfriend confessed in response, evidently shocked along with Rainbow at her proposition, "We have no knowledge of what Khyber has done to Wildfire," he kept going, "if that is even Wildfire at all," he assumed, glancing over at the pod in suspicion.

"I'm with Rook on this one," the athletic girl agreed, folding her arms over his chest, "Plus, I've got a bad feeling about that stuff being pumped into him…" she pointed out, gesturing towards the tubes within the pod that were plugged into the specimen's chest and arms as a red substance was pouring into them.

"We're going to be getting him out anyway, so why not now?" the red and yellow haired girl questioned back, pulling her Proto-Glasses down over her eyes. Her two friends glanced at each other in concern, but went along with her plan as they said nothing to try and stop her. She knelt down next to the containment, activating her specs while focusing on the keypad that was upon its side. After checking it out for a few seconds, she began typing upon it, pressing six keys in order before the pod finally opened, with steam seeping out of the glass casing as it slowly unfolded. While it continued to open, the entire group gathered around it, staying at a safe distance as the white veil was still there. When it finally dissipated, they all peered inside to see the tubes plugged into Wildfire suddenly retract from him, resetting themselves into their initial positions at the pod's sides.

"He looks quite older than what Ben had described…" the Revonnahgander noted, getting a closer look.

"Aha!" Driba suddenly exclaimed delightedly, catching everyone's attention, "Now we're getting results!" he told them, pointing out the new sets of data he was obtaining upon his tablet.

"Great," Sunset responded, removing her eyewear and placing them into her jacket pocket, "So what've you guys got?" she asked, going over to the Galvans.

"Well apparently, Wildfire's been injected with plenty of growth hormones," Blukic explained as an answer.

"You mean… like steroids?" Rainbow guessed, arching an eyebrow.

"That could explain his current appearance…" Rook noted, folding his arms over his chest again, "He looks much older than he should however…" he added, narrowing his eyes onto the royal.

"There's one other thing," the plump alien chimed in, getting everyone else to bring their focus onto him, "Aside from the growth hormones, he's apparently sustaining DNA from feral species along with his own sentient DNA," he explained, much to their surprise as they all widened their eyes.

"Feral?" the athletic girl uttered in confusion, "Why would he have that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. All of a sudden, a pair of red laser beams shot out from the pod, striking the ceiling as they gasped in astonishment. They all looked to see a hand emerge from the containment, clutching its side and rupturing it. Sitting up from his former prison was the Tamaranean prince, who growled angrily as his eyes glowed an ominous red.

"Uh oh…" the red and yellow haired girl said immediately in fright.

" _ **Where am I?! Who are you?!**_ " he bellowed angrily in his alien tongue.

"Uh… what did he say?" Rainbow questioned, backing up alongside Sunset and Rook, as the latter readied his Proto-Tool.

"From the sound of it," he began, seeing the royal float up and glare down at them menacingly, "something not good…" he bluntly said. The extraterrestrial before them unleashed red starbolt lasers from his eyes, about to strike the trio. The Revonnahgander quickly morphed his weapon into an energy shield, managing to withstand the beams long enough for them to deflect onto a wall. However, that resulted in the beams zig-zagging all over the room, almost even hitting Blukic and Driba as they ducked. They then ended up striking one of the computers behind the group, exploding and causing them to all be blown down onto the floor by the force of it.

"Ugh…" the red and yellow grunted as she slowly pushed herself up, looking to see Wildfire about to exit the room with the sprinklers going off and the alarm blaring.

" _ **I need to find Father…**_ " he muttered in a whisper, causing the former pony to narrow her eyes as she wondered what he was saying. He then flew off just as she and the others got onto their feet.

"Oops…" she sheepishly uttered, sounding ashamed of herself as she rubbed the back of her head. Meanwhile, Ben was trudging down the stairs slowly in his house, evidently overwhelmed by all that had happened today as he let out a breath of air.

"Perhaps you would want to relax for a little while?" Skurd inquired, getting his attention.

"Huh…" he sighed deeply, "Wish I could," he admitted as he looked at his right hand, "but I gotta make sure the guys figure what's up with Wildfire and then get you off my watch," he explained, glaring at him.

"You know, I could be of help somehow," he retorted smartly. Before the Omnitrix bearer could respond, his device began to blink a bright green, enticing him to tap it.

" _Ben!_ " Rook's voice shouted from it, causing the two to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Rook, what's going on?" the human of the pair asked. Back at the Plumber base, the Revonnahgander was communicating his message through his badge as he, Rainbow, and Sunset were running through the halls, which were littered with defeated officers.

"Wildfire is escaping the headquarters!" he exclaimed into it, "He has already attacked several of the Plumbers already!" he added in a panicked tone, " _If he gets up to Bellwood, he could potentially harm the citizens!_ " he mentioned through the communication.

"How'd he get out?" the Omni Force leader asked, arching an eyebrow.

" _I… might've opened the pod just to make sure we a clear analysis of what happened to him…_ " the former pony's voice answered sheepishly, " _Sorry…_ " she apologized, sounding ashamed.

"I'm on my way," the brunette haired teen stated, tapping the lid of his contraption to make the holographic, circular screen appear over it. He scrolled through the facial icons of his transformations, coming across a cat-like one before sliding the lid forward and letting the dial pop up. He slammed it down with his right hand, creating a green flash of light as his body began to morph. His skin became a light blue with black dots, with black spikes coming out of his arms as his lower jaw grew out with his canines showing. His face had black, mask-like fins with a pair of green eyes covered by bright green shades, showing off a feline-like appearance. A leopard-like tail sprung out from his behind along with blue spikes upon the back of both his legs. As the light subsided, it revealed that he was donning a black shirt with green cuffs, a green collar, and a thunderbolt-shaped design in green going down his chest. His pants were also black down to his knees, while his footwear was green with white soles. Green, fingerless gloves donned his hands as upon his green and white striped belt was the Omnitrix symbol, where Skurd resided.

"Fasttrack…" the Citrakayah uttered in realization, looking at his hands, "Sweet," he said, closing them into fist.

"Well, we shouldn't keep our friends waiting," the Slimebiote chimed, extending his slime so that he could move himself up to his new partner's shoulder.

"Just don't get in my way," he advised seriously, dashing out the front door in an instant and heading back towards the city.

 **END**

 **Well, that took longer than expected… Then again, I've been recovering greatly in terms of exams and such, so I'm pretty confident that there won't be any more delays with the writing. It may just be once a week from now on, but a chapter will be out after two at the very most.**

 **Anyways, excited for some action?! I know I am! Let me know in the review section what you'd like to see for the rest of this story because there's a lot of surprises coming with what I have planned for the rest of this year! See ya later!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **Time waits for no one, I guess…**_

 **Sunset Shimmer in "A New Dawn"**


	3. EPISODE I PART III

**Hope you all enjoyed a few flashbacks to Ben's time with the Titans because more are on the way! For now though, we're finally getting into the action with Wildfire against the team! How will they fare?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **GOING WILD**

" _ **Where am I?**_ " Wildfire asked himself, having arrived at the Plumber Headquarters' exit at its hangar level. His eyes glowed a bright red again before unleashing starbolt lasers, blasting through the doors as the explosion blew out into a highway tunnel. Several cars screeched to a halt and even crashed as the Tamaranean prince walked through the flames, floating up after a moment to head to the end of the passage. Once he made it, he flew upwards, widening his eyes at the sight of the city that lay before him. " _ **This… is not Tamaran…**_ " he realized, letting the red glow disappear from his eyes, " _ **Was Father unable to return me home?**_ " he wondered as he looked at his hands, " _ **Or was the experiment a failure?**_ " he questioned to himself.

"Hey!" a voice cried out, catching his attention as he looked back down to see Sunset, Rook, and Rainbow running out from the tunnel. Seeing them made him growl angrily, lighting up his eyes and hands before firing a starbolt from his left one down at them.

"Look out!" the former pony exclaimed, ponying up in a flash of light as her pony ears and ponytail grew out, while her skin became a light amber. She jumped in front of her comrades, sticking out her extremities to form an amber-yellow barrier of energy, which the attack came in contact with to create a burst of smoke. As it subsided quickly, the trio grimaced to see the royal heading off towards the city.

"This… is not good…" the Revonnahgander realized as he pulled out his Plumber badge, pressing a button on it as he went off to the side for a moment.

"Huh…" his girlfriend breathed out, bringing down her magic shield, "I'm so sorry about all this…" she apologized, catching her athletic friend's attention, "I wanted to make sure Wildfire was okay so that Ben could stop worrying…" she confessed as she rubbed her arm in an ashamed manner.

"Sunset, it's okay," the rainbow haired girl reassured, placing her right hand onto her shoulder, "My babe'll understand that your heart was in the right place, okay?" she noted, causing her to let off a small grin before frowning again.

"I am curious as to why Wildfire apparently has not learned the English language yet," their extraterrestrial companion chimed in, making them glance over at him in confusion, "It just seems rather odd since he was missing for about six years," he mentioned, putting his hand up to his chin.

"Doesn't it take a long time to learn a new language though?" the red and yellow haired girl questioned as she arched an eyebrow.

"Not if you're a Tamaranean," Rainbow retorted, making her blink in confusion, "They can learn anyone's languages by… kissing them," she pointed out, blushing a little.

"Is that how Starfire and Blackfire learned their English?" Sunset guessed with her eyebrow still raised, getting a nod in reply, "By kissing Ben?" she inquired on.

"Huh…" the athlete sighed deeply, "Star didn't kiss him," she told her friend, slouching a little.

"But… Blackfire did?" the former pony guessed, only to receive a sharp glare in response from her teammate, "Sorry, sorry…" she apologized repeatedly, holding up her arms in a placating manner.

" _Rook, do you copy?_ " Max's voice echoed over the Revonnahgander's Plumber badge.

"Yes, Magister Tennyson," he responded, looking ahead at the city, "Wildfire is heading for Bellwood," he continued, "but I do not know what he plans to do," he confessed, narrowing his eyes.

" _Just keep an eye on him until we can get a recovery team together,_ " the old officer replied through the alien's device, " _We don't want anyone getting hurt out there,_ " he added.

"Agreed," the extraterrestrial responded before the communication was shut off, "We need to steer Wildfire away from the city and try to avoid any form of conflict," he explained to the girls.

"Easier said than done," the athlete noted as she ponied up, gaining her light cerulean skin with a long ponytail, pony ears, and wings, "That guy might be the prince and all, but I don't think he's looking to talk it out…" she mentioned as she walked forward.

"We should at least try to keep any collateral damage to a minimum," the Plumber stated while still looking out at the city.

"And keep anyone else out of the crossfire," Sunset added, trotting up to stand beside her teammates.

"My babe's probably there already," Rainbow mentioned as she flapped her wings and flew up, "I'll help him keep Wildfire away from anyone, and you guys can bring the big guns!" she shouted down to them as advice, dashing off afterwards.

"That is, if we need to…" the former pony pointed out, sounding nervous.

"In Rainbow's defense," her boyfriend began, "I believe she has a point," he concurred as she perked up, "Tamaraneans have little weaknesses and only few can combat against one," he explained to her surprise as her eyes widened, "They can even be more dangerous than Kryptonians…" he added, sweating a little.

"Then we gotta do what we can," Sunset stated, causing him to blink in surprise before smiling at her. He then pressed a button upon the left arm of his Proto-Tech Armor, followed by his Proto-TRUK driving out from the tunnel in its camouflaged form as a delivery truck. As the couple got into it, their fast friend continued to soar overhead towards the city.

 **EPISODE I PART III**

" _ **This place…**_ " Wildfire uttered as he flew over Bellwood, apparently much calmer than before as the glow had disappeared from his eyes, " _ **This must be the planet Earth that Father spoke of…**_ " he realized, floating over towards a glass building to see his reflection, " _ **How long was I in there?**_ " he asked himself while placing his right hand against his cheek, noticing the red in his irises, " _ **I should save these questions for when I find Father,**_ " he concluded, soaring down toward the city streets before landing in the middle of an intersection. Cars that were moving screeched to a halt, almost crashing as their drivers rolled down their windows, shouting angrily.

"Hey, skins! Move it!" one man demanded angrily, causing him to perk up.

"Get out of the way!" a woman yelled, honking her vehicle's horn. The multiple sounds in the air were making the Tamaranean growl as his eyes shined a bright red once more.

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ " he ordered, preparing a starbolt upon his left hand and aiming towards a minivan that had a pregnant woman at the wheel with two children in the backseat, as they all gasped and braced themselves for the oncoming impact. The prince hesitated for a moment, but clenched his teeth while reeling his arm back.

"No!" a familiar voice shouted, catching his attention too late as Rainbow dove down and punched him in the face, sending him hurdling away until he crashed through the glass windows of another. Having seen the attack, many people began screaming in fear, running away as they got out of their vehicles, with the woman and her children hurrying off quickly. The athlete flew over towards the shattered window to see if the shirtless alien was all right from her initial strike. To her surprise, he saw him arise rather instantly, shooting starbolt lasers from his eyes that hit and flung her against the window on the building of the opposite side of the street. "Ooh…" she groaned as she came down, stretching out her wings, "Okay Rainbow…" she began to herself, "you've taken a Tamaranean down before…" she said, trying to build up her confidence. However, that vanished as she heard more yells in the street, seeing the royal indiscriminately firing off starbolts everywhere around him, almost hitting the bystanders. "Only this is a _little_ more complicated…" she admitted. She flew out again, attempting to punch the extraterrestrial for a second time. However, he saw her coming, grasping her by the neck with his right hand before slamming her down onto the hood of a sports car, rupturing it. "Ow…" she muttered in agony, while he just growled at her as energy enveloped his left extremity. Suddenly though, several projectiles struck him in the chest, sending him careening back as he had let go of the Omni Force member. She sat up and looked to see the Proto-TRUK in its spaceship form as its wings were firing off ammo as an auto turret onto Wildfire, enveloping him in a cloud of dust. As the firing ceased, the vehicle floated over the street, allowing for both Sunset and Rook to disembark from it and go over to their comrade.

"You okay, Rainbow?" the former pony asked as she helped her stand back up on the pavement.

"I'd be better if my babe was here," she responded in a somewhat snarky tone.

"I believe the three of us will be just as effective in taking care of Wildfire," the Revonnahgander stated confidently as he readied his Proto-Tool. As the dust settled, they all widened their eyes to see the prince down on all four of his limbs, growling and gnashing his teeth like an animal.

"Uh, Blonko…?" the red and yellow haired girl uttered, arching an eyebrow, "Is that normal?" she asked with her look becoming somewhat frightened.

"Not that I recall…" her boyfriend replied, seeing the ominous glow in his red eyes. He then unleashed starbolt lasers from them, which his alien foe quickly dove out of the way to dodge as they struck another window, shattering it as glass bits fell to the ground. Letting his weapon buzz, the alien Plumber aimed the barrel forwards, launching two small projectiles from it. They both broke apart into orange energy nets; both of which failed to capture their target as he flew upwards. Sunset quickly ran forward, enveloping both of her hands in a sparkling reddish-amber light as she began levitating pieces of debris from the ground within that same energy. She then sent them hurdling at him, causing him to immediately react as he incinerated them instantly with another starbolt from his right hand. However, it distracted him long enough for the athlete to fly up over his head, flipping over and kicking him on the back of the head with her right foot, causing him to tumble for a moment.

"Now!" she shouted down to her friends. Gritting her teeth, the amber skinned girl lit up her hands once more, enveloping her opponent within it. Before he could even react, he was slammed down against the pavement as she had swung her arms downwards.

" _ **You filth…!**_ " he grunted out, snarling in rage. Rook took immediate notice of this behavior, blinking in surprise. He disregarded it though as he re-aimed his blaster, launching several different arrowhead-shaped projectiles that split into glowing ropes, pinning the royal to the ground as the sharp ends plunged into the earth.

"That won't hold him for long…" Rainbow realized as she landed down beside her teammates, seeing him continue to growl as he slowly started to push himself back up.

"Long enough…!" the former pony said as she ran forward to their surprise, lighting up her right fist in a golden amber luminosity. Just as Wildfire broke apart his bindings, she punched him in the face, sending him hurdling through the air and then tumbling across the pavement.

"Whoa," the Revonnahgander uttered afterwards, evidently surprised as was the rainbow haired girl beside him.

"Nice one!" she complimented, going up to her and giving her a tap on the right shoulder with her left fist, causing her to crack a grin.

" _ **You…**_ " their foe's voice growled angrily, catching their attentions as they saw rise up with his eyes still glowing, letting out a powerful roar. Everyone in the vicinity covered their ears at the sound, which even went so far as to crack a few more windows of nearby cars and buildings.

"Okay, Starfury's never done _that_ before… right?" Rainbow inquired back towards their Plumber companion, not noticing the royal about to hurl a starbolt at her from his right hand.

"Watch out!" Sunset exclaimed, grasping her friend's arm and looking beyond their adversary as they both vanished in a flash of golden amber light, avoiding the attack as it struck the earth they once stood upon. They then reappeared right behind the Tamaranean, much to his surprise as he turned to see them there. Noticing that he was distracted, Rook steadied his Proto-Tool, firing a few shots from it that struck him in the back. He turned around menacingly, glaring at him as his eyes shined a bright red.

"Uh oh," the Revonnahgander uttered in realization, seeing him fire laser beams instantly.

"Blonko!" his girlfriend screamed in fright. Just then, a black and blue blur rushed by her and her classmate, grasping the alien Plumber in the nick of time and zooming away before the rays could hit him, blowing up the ground he stood upon instead in a smoky explosion. As it began to clear, the girls widened their eyes to see that he had been saved by Fasttrack.

"Ben…!" his partner breathed out, wiping some sweat off of his forehead, "Am I ever so glad to see you," he admitted, smiling.

"No problem," the Citrakayah replied, turning back towards their opponent, who snarled angrily at the newcomer to the battlefield.

" _ **DIIIIEEE!**_ " he bellowed, firing off a flurry of starbolts from his hands at him.

"This calls for action from the one and only Skurd!" the Slimebiote suddenly exclaimed, oozing slime out onto his host's arms, much to his surprise.

"Hey!" he yelped angrily, "I told you not to-! WHOA!" he shrieked, crossing his arms to try and shield himself. However, he was confused to hear nothing as opposed to being enveloping within an explosion, looking at his appendages to see that they had changed. His arms were a dark purple and silicon-based with magenta crystals sticking out from his forearms and had crystalline fingers. An ultraviolet energy surged through them to his astonishment, realizing what the parasite had done.

"Ooh, a Crystalsapien!" he noted rather excitedly, "Most effective in handling any form of energy beams, wouldn't you say?" he inquired smugly to the humanoid creature with a wink. Realizing what he was now capable of, the latter unleashed an ultraviolet beam of light from his palms, striking the prince in an instant as he stumbled back, breathing heavily.

"Way to go, babe!" Rainbow complimented with a fist pump, followed by Sunset taking hold of her arm again, teleporting with her in a flash of amber light to be right beside their comrades.

"That's not gonna slow him down, is it?" the former pony guessed while arching an eyebrow.

"Not likely…" Fasttrack concurred as he closed his hands into fists.

"Though we may be in luck," Rook chimed in, catching their attentions, "With Skurd's abilities to give your alien forms added features," he started to explain to the Citrakayah beside him, "you are capable of taking Wildfire's attacks," he noted.

"But of course!" the Slimebiote agreed as he bowed, "I am at your service always," he added politely.

"Who asked you?" his new partner muttered in questioned rhetorically, causing him perk up in surprise before developing an enraged tick mark upon his head.

"Even with that, I don't think Wildfire's gonna calm down easily…" the red and yellow haired girl pointed out seriously.

"Yeah," Rainbow concurred with a nod, "He's been acting really aggressive this whole fight!" she mentioned as she gestured towards him, while he was regaining his composure.

"Aggressive?" her transformed boyfriend uttered in confusion, tilting his head to the side, "How so?" he questioned as he put his hands at his hips.

"MOVE!" the Revonnahgander yelled loudly, catching their attentions as they quickly dove away from an oncoming barrage of starbolts from their foe, who continued to throw them as they indiscriminately struck more windows, cars, and various objects that lined the sidewalks.

"Okay…" Sunset breathed out afterwards as she and the humanoid, leopard-like alien sat beside each other behind a vehicle out of their enemy's sight, "any ideas on how to handle this now?" she asked, hoping for a good suggestion.

" _ **VERMIN!**_ " the prince bellowed, causing them to all perk up as they heard him, " _ **Do you know who I am?!**_ " he roared in question as his eyes were still shining a bright red.

"He's… speaking Tamaranean?" Fasttrack uttered, somewhat surprised.

"I would have thought over the six years he was gone, he would have learned at least another language," the alien Plumber chimed in, squatting across the street next to Rainbow behind another car.

"Maybe he never found the right girl…" the athlete suggested with a shrug. Having heard her comment, the former pony narrowed her eyes in thought, glancing back at the shirtless royal as he was stepping towards them, sniffing around like an animal.

"I've got an idea," she whispered to the Citrakayah beside her, catching his attention, "Think you can give me some cover?" she inquired.

"Darling, we'd be more than happy to- GAH!" Skurd yelped, interjecting his own sentence as his host squished in his left hand.

"I'm all over it," he responded to his amber skinned friend, dashing out from behind the car. Wildfire took immediate notice, shooting off starbolt lasers from his eyes again to try and strike him. However, he threw out his hands to absorb the beams, letting ultraviolet light surge through his arms before firing off his own rays to blow back his foe.

"Guess that's our cue," Rainbow realized upon seeing what happened, flying out from her hiding place, while Rook stood up and ran after her. Fasttrack zoomed in and landed a few punches on his enemy, but it did not appear to hinder him as he grasped his neck with his left hand, hoisting him up and then slamming him against the pavement.

"Ben!" his extraterrestrial partner cried out, readying his Proto-Tool to fire. Unfortunately, the prince saw what he was about to do, taking a tighter hold of his feline-like foe and hurling him at the Plumber, knocking them both down upon impact. The rainbow haired girl dove down from above afterwards, landing a swift kick with her right leg before attempting to punch him in the face by using her left fist. Suddenly though, he took hold of her extremity, causing her to yelp as she was yanked over instantly to come face-to-face with him.

" _ **YOU DARE TO ATTACK THE FUTURE EMPEROR OF TAMARAN?!**_ " he bellowed angrily as Sunset ran out from her position, while her male companions slowly sat up, " _ **FOR SUCH AN ACT, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!**_ " he declared loudly in his tongue as a starbolt radiated upon his left hand, buzzing as he moved it closer to his adversary's face.

"Rainbow!" the former pony cried out, catching his attention as he saw her coming. He re-aimed his hand and shot several blasts her way, but she easily avoided them by teleporting in bright flashes of amber light. She then reappeared right in front of him, punching him in the torso in order to make him let go of her classmate as he stumbled back.

" _ **I WILL-!**_ " Wildfire's roar was interrupted as he was kissed on the lips by the red and yellow haired girl, who cupped his cheeks to have a firm hold on him. A loud gasp emanated from her boyfriend as his jaw dropped, while the Citrakayah beside him blinked in surprise as did the Slimebiote.

"Well, we did not see that coming…" he noted bluntly while morphing his host's arms back to their original state. The red glow from the Tamaranean's eyes vanished as he was released by the Equestrian magic user, who pulled her hands away.

"You can understand us now… right?" she inquired, getting into a ready stance just in case.

"I…" he uttered in English, placing his hand onto his head in agony, "I can… speak your language…" he slowly realized, glancing around to see the destruction about the area.

"Listen," Sunset chimed in, getting his attention, "I get the feeling you were just mad about being woken up and all…" she noted as she sheepishly fidgeted with her fingers, "so I'm sorry about that…" she apologized.

"We didn't mean to start a fight with you either," Rainbow mentioned, "It's just… you kinda almost killed some people…" she pointed out, gesturing towards the battle-torn city streets.

"I… I…" the prince stammered, falling down onto his rear end as he grimaced. The Omnitrix symbol upon Fasttrack's belt started to beep, timing out in a green flash of light to transform him back into Ben, who ran over to the royal with Rook and the girls.

"You're gonna be okay, Wildfire," he promised, trotting closer to him as he reached his right hand out.

"Phew…" his girlfriend breathed out, relieved that the conflict had ended. However, not everyone was feeling as good.

"Was it wise to kiss Wildfire?" the Revonnahgander asked the former pony in a whisper, catching her attention, "I mean, he could have still rampaged after you had done that…" he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as she blushed madly.

"It was the only thing I could think of since we weren't able to understand each other!" she claimed while deactivating her magic in a bright flash of light, losing her amber skin, pony ears, and ponytail, "At least now we can speak with him without having to do charades or whatever," she pointed out seriously.

"Of course…" her boyfriend grumbled sarcastically in agreement, causing her to puff out her cheeks in frustration with him.

"Uh, babe?" the athlete uttered to the alien device bearer as he took the Tamaranean's hand and pulled him up.

"What's up now, Rainbow?" he asked with an arched eyebrow, seeing her gesture back towards the arguing couple, "Oh," he said before letting out a sigh. In the meantime, extraterrestrial he had helped saw the contraption upon his wrist.

"The Omnitrix…" he uttered, causing him to perk up, "You must be Ben Tennyson!" he realized, starting to smile.

"You… remember me?" the brunette haired teen questioned, evidently shocked as were the others.

"Of course!" he replied excitedly, "Father told all about how you saved my sister, Koriand'r from the Gordanian threat six years ago!" he explained, taking his hand into both of his, "I am truly grateful to you for what you have done for the royal Tamaranean family…" he confessed.

"Wait, father?" the athlete uttered in confusion, raising her own eyebrow, "But… isn't your dad… dead?" she inquired, grimacing a little.

"Oh, not my biological father…" the prince replied, holding his right hand out in a placating manner, "I mean the one who cared for me since I departed from Tamaran," he explained to them, "Khyber," he finished, causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock. The revelation startled Ben enough to pull his extremity away from him quickly.

"Uh… we should try to talk more about this at Plumber Headquarters," he advised as he rubbed his left hand, "assuming they're not still mad about you trouncing them earlier," he noted jokingly.

"I do apologize," Wildfire said with a light bow, "It appears my newfound power is difficult to control," he admitted while closing his hand into a fist, "but it is fortunate that the experiment _was_ a success…" he concluded, smiling a little.

"Okay…" Sunset uttered, somewhat freaked out, "We _really_ need to have a talk," she declared, making her friends all nod in agreement. Just then, they felt a rush of wind blow by, glancing upwards to see the T-Ship hovering above them.

"Who may that be?" the royal asked, arching an eyebrow.

"For one, your sister and her friends," the Omnitrix bearer responded with a grin as he trotted up to his side, surprising him as his eyes widened.

"Brother!" a feminine voice cried out delightedly as a figure disembarked from the floating vessel and zoomed down towards him. It turned out to be Starfire, who embraced her younger sibling happily as tears were forming in her eyes.

"S-Sister…?" he stuttered in disbelief, crying himself as he hugged her back. Everyone else watched on with smiles, glad that the fighting had ended.

"Family reunions are a wonderful thing, are they not?" Skurd implied to his host, getting his attention for a moment as he glanced back at the two royals.

"Yeah, I guess so…" he semi-agreed, still concerned about what he had heard from the prince moments before the Titans had arrived.

 **END**

 **Well, this was probably shorter than many of you expected, but hear me out. I'd either have this chapter done this weekend, or you'd likely have to wait at least two more weeks before I could properly finish it thanks to tests and such. Also, I've got Thanksgiving break on the horizon, so it's not like writing for me will be moot for the rest of the semester. But do note that likely after I get started on the first chapter of "Traitor", I will not be publishing anything else solely due to the fact that I will need to study for a lot of finals.**

 **Anyways, here's your happy family reunion for now! How will the Titans react to what's happened with Wildfire? What will become of Rook and Sunset's relationship? Will Ben get over his anxiety and fear? All these questions will be answered in the next episode! See ya later!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **Oh, you are not dragging me into your love mess…**_

 **Sunset Shimmer to Rainbow Dash in "The Secret of Dos Santos"**


	4. EPISODE II PART I

**Hey everyone! Glad to see me back with this? After a bit of a hiatus, I'm planning on getting "Going Wild" here done before going back to doing things like "Omni Force: WAR", "The Challenge of a Lifetime", "Traitor", and so on.**

 **And I'll tell you now, these last three chapters are gonna be jam-packed with action, exposition, and a nod to what'll be coming in the future. But let's get through the first of the three, shall we?**

 **Welcome back to "Going Wild"!**

 **GOING WILD**

After a while, the entire group had returned to Plumber Headquarters with Wildfire and the Titans in tow. Thankfully, no one had been seriously hurt from the attack on Bellwood, but it did leave the citizens in somewhat of a panic as usual as they voiced their complaints publicly. Within the command center of the base, several news reports were coming in about what had officially conspired.

"Ugh…" Max groaned in exasperation as he placed his hand up against his head.

"Well… at least we got things under control when we did," Patelliday pointed out in a reassuring manner, "Seems that it's for the best with how they're now doin'," he mentioned, gesturing over towards the large group standing nearby as they were gathered around Wildfire, who was being embraced lovingly by his sister.

"Oh, I cannot believe that we have finally reunited!" she exclaimed happily with tears in her eyes.

"I am glad to see you as well, sister," her brother responded as he smiled, "And these are all of your friends, correct?" he inquired, looking over at her comrades.

"S'up, dude?" Beast Boy greeted, catching his attention, "Name's Beast Boy!" he introduced in a somewhat smug manner.

"I'm Raven," the sorceress introduced with a slight grin.

"Cyborg," the half-robot said, pointing at himself before playfully nudging Robin with his right elbow, "This guy here's your sister's boyfriend~," he sang teasingly, causing his leader to cringe in fright while also blushing.

"Uh, no, I, uh… I'm… uh…" he stuttered, sweating nervously.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister," Wildfire said in gratitude, making the others laugh as the famed Boy Wonder let his face become beet red in embarrassment, "I believe you were also a part of this group, were you not, Ben?" he inquired, catching his attention, "That is another thing I have to thank you for," he noted with a grin.

"Oh, uh, yeah," the Omnitrix bearer replied nervously with a stammer as he glanced away, catching the attention of his former robotic teammate, looking over at him skeptically.

"I am most glad for you to meet my friends, brother!" Starfire exclaimed as she floated away from him for a moment, "And even more so that you have met Ben and his friends!" she added while flying over Rook and Rainbow, taking notice of Sunset, "Including… a new one," she mentioned, rather surprised as she blinked.

"Sunset Shimmer," she introduced as the princess came down and landed softly in front of her, "Friend of Rainbow's, from another universe, all that usual gist," she listed off rather smugly as she smirked.

"Probably another one of Ben's girlfriend's…" Beast Boy whispered cheekily to Raven, who groaned before smacking him on the back of the head, "OW!" he yelped, grabbing at it with both of his hands as tears formed in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Robin greeted, shaking the former pony's hand politely, "I bet it was pretty tough to get Wildfire to calm down," he added to her as she started to blush a little.

"Y-Yeah…" she stammered in agreement, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Huh…" Rook groaned from afar while rolling his eyes, much to her chagrin as she glared over at him and puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

"I really do have to give you my most sincere gratitude, Sunset," the prince chimed in, catching her attention, "If not for you allowing me to learn your language, I may not have been able to calm down," he admitted, making her blush again.

"Learn your language?" the elf-like hero uttered in confusion as he blinked, rubbing the back of his head still, "Does that mean she kissed him?" he inquired.

"Yes… she did," the Revonnahgander answered out of frustration, folding his arms over his chest and turning away from the others.

"Blonko…" his girlfriend grumbled, glaring at him again.

"I'm guessing that whole lip contact thing didn't bode well with him…" Cyborg noted, catching the Omnitrix bearer's attention.

"Well, he's her boyfriend after all…" he muttered, sounding disinterested.

"Are you going to actually smile for once?" Skurd asked, chiming into the conversation as the half-robot blinked in surprise.

"Uh… Ben?" he uttered, "Ya got somethin' on your watch there…" he pointed out, evidently stunned by the Slimebiote.

"Oh, where are my manners?" he questioned rhetorically in an apologetic tone, "Greetings," he said, getting everyone's attention, "I am Skurd the Slimebiote," he introduced politely as his host rolled his eyes, "Since four hours ago, I've been attached to your friend's Omnitrix and am delighted to enjoy its _splendid_ amounts of alien DNA!" he explained, humming happily.

"I… picked up a parasite," the Omni Force leader finally said, sounding humiliated.

"How?" Beast Boy asked, going over to look at the slimy creature with Raven and Robin.

"It involved us having to take down Khyber with Skurd attached to his Nemetrix," Rook answered as he came over to them.

"What happened exactly?" the sorceress questioned while arching her left eyebrow.

"Let's just say it's _his_ fault," the brunette haired teen muttered towards the being upon his device, causing him to give off an ashamed look. As the conversation continued, no one had noticed that Rainbow had wandered off to the prison levels of the base, walking past cell after cell until she came across the one that had a certain female inside it. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, staring at her.

"Blackfire," she uttered, as the exiled princess let out a soft chuckle, standing up with her shackled hands to face the athletic girl before her.

 **EPISODE II PART I**

Everyone except for Rainbow had gone down to the laboratory, where Blukic and Driba were still examining the pod the prince had been contained within.

"Whoa," Cyborg uttered, somewhat stunned by the revelation.

"So Khyber had you locked away as his prisoner in this thing?" the Boy Wonder questioned to the male royal, gesturing towards the pod.

"I would not say it like that," he replied as he went over to the containment, resting his left hand down upon it, "This Chronosapien quantum generator allowed for me to reach this adolescent age and form," he explained as he outstretched his arms for everyone to see him clearly.

"Chronosapien?" Raven uttered in surprise, "As in… Clockwork?" she inquired to the Omnitrix bearer, getting his attention.

"This Chronosapien quantum generator is meant to either revert or forward the growth of any being placed into one," the plump Galvan told the group, "Once that age is reached, it's maintained for however long it needs to be," he mentioned.

"Father had me placed in there when I was six," Wildfire said, clutching the ruptured pod with his left hand, "It must have taken just a matter of days to make me the man I am now," he realized, grinning as he looked at his arms.

"F-Father?" his sister stuttered in confusion and fright, unsure of who he was speaking of.

"Oh boy…" Sunset muttered, grimacing a little as she shared a worried look with her boyfriend.

"He's talking about Khyber, isn't he?" Cyborg guessed, while Ben clenched his fists in frustration. Everyone else widened their eyes in surprise, much to the prince's shock as he blinked.

"Wh-Whatever is the matter?" he asked innocently. Back in the prison section of the headquarters, Rainbow crossed her arms and kept her eyes narrowed on Blackfire, who merely smirked.

"So you've decided to come to me after all this time…" she grumbled, glancing up at the ceiling in wonder, "Hm," she hummed, "Boyfriend troubles?" she guessed.

"Did you know about Khyber having your brother?" the athlete asked back in response, causing her expression to shift into an immediate look of shock, "So you did," she realized, unfolding her arms, "Was he going to give him to you?" she questioned.

"And will knowing that help you?" the exiled princess inquired back menacingly as she banged her cuffs against the glass door of her cell. Her adversary remained completely still, not flinching nor backing down.

"You were going to kill him, too," she concluded after a moment, "Is that right?" she guessed, arching an eyebrow.

"My… you're quite perceptive," the dark haired woman admitted as a reply, sounding impressed, "If only you were more attractive, then Ben would have the perfect woman," she remarked, chuckling somewhat maniacally.

"I think you might be a little _too_ happy about this," the Omni Force member pointed out, causing her to blink in surprise for a moment as she stopped laughing, "He's going to know _everything_ ," she stated, "About you, about Khyber, and what you've done to us…" she listed off in a threatening tone, "So don't think for a second that you're out of the woods with him up," she finished, walking off in a huff.

"Hmph," Blackfire scoffed, seating herself down upon the metal bed of her cell, "You're right about one thing…" she grumbled to make the rainbow haired girl stop for a moment, turning her head to listen, "I'm definitely not out of the woods on this," she confessed, smirking a little, "and neither are you," she added, causing her foe to arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Khyber was… hunting you?" Wildfire questioned, shocked and in disbelief upon hearing the story from those around him in the lab.

"In fairness, he may have been doing only as he was told by Malware and Doctor Psychobos," Rook responded with his hands up in a placating manner, "but… it was apparent that his goal beyond that was to capture Ben," he stated to him.

"Pretty much," the Omnitrix bearer concurred as he shrugged, "He even used this little slug here to try and get me this time," he mentioned, gesturing towards the Slimebiote upon his device.

"Yes, yes…" the creature grumbled, turning himself away in disgust, "Mock the one who's saved your life _twice_ today…" he pointed out while rolling his eyes.

"Let's try to get your side of the story before we come to any conclusions," Robin advised as he placed a reassuring right hand onto the left shoulder of the prince.

"Huh…" he breathed out afterwards, looking down at the floor, "My pod had landed upon a distant planet outside of the Milky Way system," he started to explain, "By the time I awoke, I had been taken onto Khyber's ship," he said, while everyone else listened on carefully.

"How long did he keep you with him?" Sunset asked curiously.

"I would say about five to six of your Earth years," the male royal replied, balling his hands into fists, "Khyber had been raising me for all that time before placing into that quantum generator…" he told them, "He gave me a translator to speak with, food to eat, and knowledge I shall never forget," he listed off.

"What kind of knowledge?" Cyborg questioned.

"Hunting," the Tamaranean responded as his extremities glowed a little in red, "As he was gathering DNA samples for the Nemetrix, he taught me how to fend for myself," he explained as starbolts enveloped his fists, "For all that time… I learned of my heritage and power as a member of the royal bloodline," he pointed out as the energy upon his left extremity extinguished while showing the others the one that emitted on his right.

"He… told you about our family?" his sister questioned, evidently shocked that someone such as the infamous huntsman knew such things. He merely nodded, frowning as he glanced down at the floor.

"I was informed about our parents' passing and our elder sister's betrayal of you in an attempt to ascend to the throne," he admitted, glancing away as the red starbolt went out over his now open hand, "I had not learned of anything afterwards since I was placed into the pod you see here," he added to them. Everyone glanced at each other worriedly for a moment, wondering what exactly had happened between the prince and Khyber.

"Here's my question," Robin began, chiming into the conversation as the others paid attention, "why were in that pod?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Did Khyber make you go in there to come out stronger?" Beast Boy guessed with his arms crossed.

"Quite the opposite actually," Wildfire responded, standing up straight, "Father was against me wanting to gain power to ensure the protection of our people," he stated as everyone else blinked in surprise.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _I will not allow you to do this!" the huntsman yelled to the young Tamaranean within the trophy room of his ship._

" _Why not?!" he screamed back at him, "Anubis should not have to bear the burden of donning the Nemetrix!" he argued, gesturing towards the dog-like alien resting upon the Vulpimancer pelt in the room._

" _The doctor has said it himself," the Skurnoch retorted as he closed his hands into fists, "No sentient being can wear the Nemetrix without deteriorating the user's mind!" he bellowed, stomping on the floor loudly to make the prince flinch as he stepped back, "If you use it, your mind is lost," he stated, narrowing his eyes onto him._

" _It… is not just that…" he responded meekly with his head turned away in fright, "When I eventually return home, I will need to take the throne back and become the Grand Ruler," he explained, "But with the way I am now, I am not powerful enough to even call myself a prince…" he grumbled, clenching his hands into fists._

" _Youngling, you cannot expect to-!"_

" _That is why I asked Doctor Psychobos to perform the Chronosapien experiment upon myself," he interrupted in explanation, much to the shock of his caretaker as his eyes widened, "I want to come of age and be strong enough to protect my people as soon as possible," he declared proudly, closing his right hand into a fist. As Khyber did not say a word, he flew off and left the room. A while passed before he lied down within the metal chamber, shirtless as the light indigo-colored Cerebrocrustacean scuttled around it, checking its systems carefully._

" _Now this process should take about five to six days to complete," he told the boy inside, "Afterwards, the generator shall maintain your age until you are released," he noted, using his claws to press a few buttons upon the keypad at the side of the contraption._

" _As long as it works, then it will be fine by me," the subject inside replied, glancing over to see the huntsman standing beside Malware._

" _How does he think aging will allow him to wear the Nemetrix?" the former asked as his arms were folded over his chest._

" _Doctor Psychobos has made some…_ _ **modifications**_ _to the generator," the Mechamorph answered, seeing the bearded creature remove the translator upon the prince's chest, setting it aside._

" _What modifications?" the Skurnoch questioned as he tilted his head in confusion._

" _What Malware is referring to is this," the scientist pointed out, pressing a button upon the keypad. Several tubes filled with red liquid sprung out from within the chamber, each having injector needles that were aimed towards the subject's chest. They then plugged themselves in, causing him to yelp in agony for a moment, grimacing a little with his teeth clenched._

" _Inside this chamber are traces of feral DNA from several different predatory species," the red and black color schemed villain explained, resting his hand upon the cover of the containment, "By combining this with his own DNA, Ryand'r will be able to utilize the Nemetrix to its fullest extent while also being able to act freely with it," he told the huntsman, who seemed skeptical as his arms were crossed._

" _He could die…" he mentioned rather shakily._

" _What does that matter to you?" his superior questioned back, standing face-to-face with him. The male royal took notice of their conversation, but due to the fact that his translator had been removed, he could not understand them._

" _If word gets out the Tamaranean prince was found and killed, the whole galaxy will hunt down who's responsible," his caretaker noted seriously, "And even if this does work, there's no doubt someone will recognize Ryand'r as the prince eventually," he added._

" _It shouldn't matter at all," Psychobos chimed in, still scuttling around the chamber, "The feral DNA injections may cause him to act… feral in certain times of stress or anger," he pointed out to his comrades, "but he'll more or less be aware of his actions," he reassured with a cheeky smile._

" _I've had enough of this," Khyber responded, stepping to the pod, "Ryand'r-"_

" _ **Father, please,**_ _" the child interrupted in plea, causing him to stop and widen his eyes, seeing the stoic expression upon the boy's face._

" _He's ready," Malware concurred, receiving a nod from the Cerebrocrustacean before shutting the pod by pushing down the glass door. Steam emitted from the chamber as the subject's eyes began to close, falling into a deep sleep._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Whoa," Beast Boy uttered upon hearing the story in full. Everyone else seemed just as surprised, especially Ben as his fists were clenched in frustration. Skurd easily took notice of his shakiness as did Cyborg, who shifted himself over to his former teammate and pulled him away in a yelp.

"You did all that… for the throne?" Starfire asked her brother, who let out a breath of air.

"I heard the stories of our sister banishing you from the planet and working with our enemies in order to ascend to the throne," he explained while balling his hands into fists, "I could not stand by and just wait to grow older when the planet was likely suffering…" he stated as his expression contorted into an angered frown. In the meantime, the half-robot and the Omnitrix bearer finally came to a stop by the doorway, with the former letting go of the latter.

"What was that for?" he asked in a whisper, thinking they were about to have a private conversation.

"I don't think he's lying, and that's what scares me and you," his friend responded with a deep sigh, "What's he gonna do when he finds out what's been happening over the past few years?" he questioned in concern.

"That's what scares me, too…" the Omni Force leader answered honestly, folding his arms over his chest, "If we tell him about Khyber, Blackfire, and everything else…" he listed off, "how's he going to react?" he wondered, evidently stressed about it.

"If I may chime in," the Slimebiote interjected, catching their attentions, "when he does _eventually_ find out about Khyber and his condition, he is not going to be happy," he noted to them.

"What do mean by that?" the Titan asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Think about it, my new friend," the slimy creature replied in a somewhat snarky tone, "Though Khyber was cruel to us in the past, he treated the prince as if he was his own child," he explained as the two among him glanced over at him and each other in surprise, "If he learns that Khyber was incapacitated by you _and_ is dying, he will most certainly attack the one responsible," he noted.

"Makes enough sense there," Cyborg concluded after a moment to think.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Ben agreed, blinking in confusion about something the parasite had said, "What do you mean by 'dying'?" he questioned to him.

"Khyber's species are known as Skurnochs," he told him in response, "Even the most intelligent among them can be more easily susceptible to brain damages than that of humans," he explained carefully.

"So he's… dying?" the half-robot inquired nervously as they looked back over at the prince.

"Sister, what has happened to the throne in my absence?" he asked, causing Starfire to blink in surprise.

"Well… Komand'r had taken it over as I had been on Earth," she began to reply, "and she even forced me into an arranged marriage with a Sklerch from the Drenthax system…" she admitted sheepishly, fidgeting with her index fingers.

"Despicable…" her brother muttered angrily as his fists glowed a bright red.

"There was also that other time she had Khyber kidnap Star and tried to destroy the Earth to get rid of everyone in the royal family," Beast Boy chimed in, catching their attentions.

"WHAT?!" Wildfire roared as he stood up fiercely, glaring at the elf-like teen as his eyes shined a bright red.

"Uh… I…" he uttered, sweating nervously.

"It's okay now," Raven reassured, getting in between the two and placing a hand onto their shoulders, "Starfire's safe, Tamaran's safe, and Blackfire's been taken care of," she listed off to the male royal, who breathed slowly as the energy surrounding his extremities and eyes dissipated.

"So our elder sister is being imprisoned on Tamaran?" he inquired over to his sibling.

"Actually, she is here," she responded, much to his confusion as he tilted his head to the side, "The Plumbers felt it would best for her to be away from Tamaran in a secure location such as this," she explained to him.

"Tamaran should hold itself responsible for any form of treason," he argued back, "That means she will be returned to our planet and imprisoned appropriately," he stated as his fists remained clenched.

"I'm not liking the sound of this…" Sunset muttered in a whisper towards her boyfriend, who did not respond as he was glancing away from her, "Blonko?" she said, trying to get his attention as she elbowed him with her left arm. Just then, the sliding doors to the lab opened, with both Max and Patelliday walking inside.

"Everything A-okay down here?" the latter of the two Magisters questioned as they came up to the group.

"We are getting as much information as we can from Wildfire about his upbringing underneath Khyber," the Revonnahgander replied immediately, much to his girlfriend's chagrin as she puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

" _I_ should be the one questioning you," the prince stated, sounding impatient, "Where is my father?" he asked as he trotted slowly towards the head of the facility.

"Father?" he uttered out of confusion.

"He's talking about Khyber," his grandson replied, folding his arms over his chest nervously as he saw him widen his eyes in shock.

"Well, he's in custody at the moment," the Piscciss Volann told the male royal, who perked up in astonishment, "so we can't have ya go an' talk to him until he's properly prosecuted," he noted.

"You've… detained my father?" he responded in question as his hands were lighting up in his reddish energy.

"Brother!" Starfire exclaimed, grasping his left arm with both of hers in an attempt to calm him down, "Khyber was behind my kidnapping and has attacked Ben several times!" she pointed out seriously, "As Ben is an agent of the Plumbers, it is fair for them to have Khyber arrested for his crimes against him," she mentioned, taking a tight hold of his limb.

"And what of the crimes he has committed against the galaxy?" he retorted in question, pulling his arm away instantly to her shock.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Heh," the prince chuckled, turning towards the Omnitrix bearer, "I do admire you, Ben Tennyson," he began to him, "but you have contributed to the great sin of altering this world for your own personal benefit…" he noted, much to his shock as his eyes widened.

"Wh-What is he talking about?" Sunset stuttered in question.

"The time when Ben had recreated the universe as Alien X…" Rook replied, surprising her as she did not expect him to do so.

"I did that to _save_ the universe!" the Omni Force leader argued, gesturing towards himself, "What does that have to do with you?" he questioned.

"Could you have ended all wars? Could you have saved all people? Could you have become the bringer of peace?" Wildfire listed off in question, having quite the grin upon his face as he trotted around slowly, "You may call yourself a hero," he continued, shifting his smile into a deep frown, "but you do not want to change anything…" he stated, "Wars, disasters, anarchy…" he kept going as the ire in his voice was rising, "There were _two_ instances you could have ended it all…" he said, clenching his fists tightly.

"B-Brother…" his sister stuttered in fright.

"All right, that's enough," Max stated as he went over to the Tamaraneans, "Starfire, we're going to get in contact with Galfore and let him know your brother's safe," he told the princess of the two.

"Of course, Magister Tennyson," she replied with a simple nod, while her sibling blinked in surprise.

"Galfore?" he uttered out of confusion, "Why would he need to contact our knorfka?" he questioned to the girl beside him, who looked away nervously for a moment.

"When we had stopped Komand'r from forcing me to marry, I banished her and succeeded the throne," she responded finally, "But… I felt that I was not ready to take such command, so I gave the title to someone I could trust with it…" she explained as she clasped her hands together over her chest.

"A mere _PEASANT_ like _HIM_?!" Wildfire bellowed angrily, causing her to flinch in shock. Instinctively, Rook grasped his Proto-Tool and Robin reached down to his belt, while the others in the room backed up a step.

"Take it easy, son…" Patelliday advised, reaching down to his belt to take hold of the handle of the blaster on his holster.

"Sister…" the prince growled, glaring angrily at his sibling as his eyes glowed a bright red, "why would you _dare_ to disgrace the throne by gifting it to someone absent of royal blood?" he questioned in a calm, menacing tone.

"B-Brother…" she stammered, evidently stunned by his behavior, "Galfore raised you and me as best he could when our mother and father had the kingdom to be worried about…" she told him, even as his expression did not change, "He may not have our blood, but he is more than capable of protecting the people of our planet," she stated proudly. Unfortunately, her words did not seem to sway him as he shoved her aside, going up to Max.

"Where is the Nemetrix?" he questioned rather demandingly.

"Wh-What?" the old man stuttered in response, blinking out of surprise.

"Are you seriously thinkin' about using that thing?" Cyborg inquired as he started to morph his right arm into its sonic cannon form defensively.

"All of you are still questioning me…" the male royal grumbled, letting starbolts envelop both of his hands. Raven quickly threw her hood on, while Beast Boy got into a ready stance. The Piscciss Volann took hold of his weapon as did the Titans' leader and the Revonnahgander. Sunset also took the moment to pony up, gaining light amber skin along with pony ears and a long ponytail. As everyone aside from Starfire seemed prepared to defend themselves, Ben stepped forward.

"Wildfire, just listen to us for a minute," he advised seriously, holding his hands out in a placating manner, "You'll get back to Tamaran soon, I promise," he declared with a nervous grin.

"You think that is all I desire?" he responded in question, glaring back at him, "I want power to defend my people… my elder sister to be imprisoned with Tamaranean justice… and my father to guide me to my righteous path…" he listed off menacingly, " _That_ is what I desire," he stated, smiling a little, "I respect all of you for what you have done for my family and I," he added in a somewhat reassuring tone, "so please give me respect for my demands…" he ordered, keeping the energy that coursed through his eyes and hands apparent to those around him.

"Brother, please- GUH!" his sister yelped as she was suddenly struck fiercely in the torso by his right fist. She stumbled back for a split-second before falling over onto her back in heap, losing consciousness.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed, readying a birdarang as it opened, flinging it towards the prince quickly. He instantly caught the weapon in his left hand, much to his and the others' shock before he fired laser beams from his eyes to hit the famed Boy Wonder, sending him careening into the wall. Beast Boy immediately morphed into a cheetah, pouncing onto the male royal and tackling him to the ground, growling at him as the Plumbers and Raven surrounded them.

"Wildfire, stand down!" Max ordered while steadying his blaster as it buzzed, "You're not going to get want you want if you keep acting like-! AH!" he yelped in pain, interjecting his own sentence as he dropped his gun along with Patelliday as they were steaming and shining in a bright orange light, much to the others' surprise as they took notice.

"Heat vision?" Ben inquired as he arched an eyebrow out of astonishment, noticing that no rays of light had emitted from the glowing red eyes of the extraterrestrial. The green and black spotted feline still had him pinned down, but was suddenly hoisted up by the neck from merely his adversary's left hand as he stood up. He tossed him aside, sending him crashing into the Titans' leader as he was trying to get back onto his own feet.

"Ugh…" the shapeshifter groaned in agony as he transformed back to his original state, lying on top of his friend in a daze.

" _ **Azarath Metrion Zin-!**_ " The sorceress' spell was instantly interjected as the prince shot a few starbolts her way, knocking her down once they hit. Sunset ran in and punched him in the back, causing him to stumble forward before taking a sharp, angered breath through his nose. He turned around in an attempt to punch her, but she instantly disappeared in a flash of light, placing herself behind him before launching a beam of amber light from her left hand that struck him in the back.

"RRRAAAHHH!" he roared angrily, prepared to try and attack her again, only to be struck from behind once more. He clenched his teeth and growled, turning to see Rook there with his versatile weapon shifted into a tonfa, spinning it around before using it to block a few quick punches from his foe, allowing for his girlfriend to jump in and strike him with her glowing fists. As their tag-team effort continued, Ben and Cyborg watched on from just in front of the doorway.

"We gotta keep him from getting outta here," the latter of the two there stated, heading out after receiving a nod from his friend as the door slid shut behind him.

"AH!" Sunset yelled as she slammed into the wall, causing the Omni Force leader to look back and gasp to see his partner barely managing to defend himself from the male royal, having to block each of his punches without even a moment to attack as well. Reeling his arm back, Wildfire landed a powerful strike on his enemy, causing him to crash into Patelliday as they lay there in heaps. Max tried to tackle the Tamaranean, but he took notice in time, grasping him by his buttoned-down shirt and throwing him over his shoulder onto the floor.

"Grandpa!" his grandson screamed in fright.

"May _now_ be a good time to step in?" Skurd guessed somewhat impatiently, seeing that the prince was hoisting up his sister and carrying her over his left shoulder.

"Don't rush me…" the Omnitrix bearer retorted in a whisper, tapping his device to make the green holographic screen appear over. Before he could even think of what alien to select, he was suddenly lifted up by the neck from his foe's hand, grasping onto his arm in a desperate attempt to escape as he could not breathe.

"Since you have saved my life and my sister's on many occasions, I will let you live," he told him, causing him to perk up for a slight moment as he coughed, "But get in my way again…" he continued menacingly, "and I will kill all of you…" he declared, tossing him away in a yelp. Just as the former pony was trying to get up, her best friend crashed into her. In the meantime, their opponent clutched the locked door, enveloping his right hand within a red starbolt as he pulled it out completely, breaking it open as he tossed the access aside.

"Hmph," he scoffed, seeing that Cyborg stood before him, readying his sonic cannon as he aimed forwards.

 **X**

"Huh…" Rainbow breathed out as she stood in front of the cell still, "So you think Wildfire's gonna get you out of here, take you and Star back to Tamaran, and become Grand Ruler, right?" she listed off as a guess to the prisoner, who merely smirked.

"I suppose so," she responded with a roll of her eyes. The mere idea sounded ridiculous in the athlete's mind, but she could not help but ponder it.

"Even if all that _does_ happen," she began, folding her arms over her chest, "you're still gonna be a prisoner since he'll know about _everything_ ," she pointed out while grinning.

"But I'll be returned to Tamaran all the same," Blackfire retorted, "And who knows just _what_ I can do there, even if my brother is in charge…" she added deviously, starting to chuckle. The Omni Force member kept an expression of skepticism upon her face, thinking that she was bluffing. However, her thoughts were halted for the moment when she heard the sounds of blasts and yells up above, enticing her and the captive to glance up in confusion.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Cyborg screamed as he fell down onto the prison level, hitting the floor hard as he tumbled across it and into the wall of the other cells.

"Cyborg!" Rainbow exclaimed, immediately rushing over to his side, "What's going on?!" she asked quickly, understanding something had gone wrong as she lifted him up by his arm.

"Ergh…" the half-robot grunted in agony, clenching his teeth, "Wildfire's gone loco again…" he muttered out, coughing a little.

"Told you," the exiled princess remarked with another laugh, causing the athlete to growl until she saw a figure coming down towards them. The other prisoners began shouting excitedly, thinking that they were about to be freed as the prince had come down with Starfire still in hand.

"Hey!" the rainbow haired girl yelled to get his attention, ponying up in a flash of light as she gained light cerulean skin, pony ears, a long ponytail, and wings. She flew over in an attempt to get the unconscious princess away from him, but he merely blasted her back with a starbolt from his right hand, sending her careening into the Titan in a heap as they yelped.

"Well hello… little brother…" the imprisoned extraterrestrial greeted deviously, while her sibling still had a scowl upon his face. With his right hand enveloped in the red energy, he struck the lock of her cell, causing it to break in a small explosion and then open.

"Ugh…" the winged girl groaned, barely managing to sit up as she saw what remained of the royal family starting to get away, while the headquarters was in shambles from just the prince.

 **END**

 **Well, that took longer than it should have… Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed getting the rest of this chapter done, but I lost motivation for a while because of distractions around movies coming out soon and… ugh…**

 **Ruby Rose: And what?**

 **NegaiFreak: "Teen Titans Go"…**

 **Weiss Schnee: What's so bad about that?**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Weiss, have you even seen the show? It's literally mocking everything the real Titans stand for.**

 **Blake Belladonna: And now they're having their own movie.**

 **Ruby & Yang: WHAT?!**

 **NegaiFreak: Yep. So in case you're wondering why I'm not totally into getting "Going Wild" done quicker, blame the stupid "Teen Titans Go" show that always comes around again and again because don't want to show their kids better educated cartoons.**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **Nothing's gonna keep me away from my babe! Not even you!**_

 **Rainbow Dash to Kai Green before punching her in "The Most Dangerous Game Show"**


	5. EPISODE II PART II

**Ruby Rose: Ready to keep "Going Wild" going?! Eh? Eh…?**

 **Weiss Schnee: *rolls eyes* Why are we still doing this?**

 **Blake Belladonna: We're promoting our own story and trying to get people excited for it.**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Even though NegaiFreak should be focusing on getting this story taken care of first.**

 **NegaiFreak: *writing in the corner and doing college work* I'm doing the best I can here!**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Sorry 'bout that…**

 **Weiss Schnee: The point is, NegaiFreak's going to get this story done before switching over to "Omni Force: WAR" for a few chapters, then working on a few other stories, followed working on "Omni Force: WAR" for the rest of the year, and finally getting through "Omni Force: GUARDIANS" before starting "RWBY: OMNI FORCE".**

 **Ruby Rose: Wow, you've… uh… got it down, huh?**

 **Weiss Schnee: *stares at her blankly* It's in the script.**

 **Blake Belladonna: Okay, let's just let NegaiFreak get through the rest of this story before he has a heart attack over all this.**

 **NegaiFreak: Thanks, Blake. Anyways, I'm back in college! Yeah, second semester of my junior year, so things are getting a little hectic in my world. Fortunately, my workload has become so much easier thanks in part to arranging my schedule so that I have four-day weekends from Friday to Monday. That said, it doesn't mean I'll be able to get chapters out faster. I'm going to be studying and such for a lot of different classes, so writing will be coming second.**

 **Weiss Schnee: We haven't gotten any complaints of impatience except for other stories, but still…**

 **Yang Xiao Long: *readies Ember Celica gauntlets* Lay off the writer until he can get things done.**

 **Ruby Rose: Yang, I don't think that helps…**

 **NegaiFreak: Ugh… I remember when it was just me and the old Omni Force members… Oh well. Here's your next chapter of "Going Wild"!**

 **GOING WILD**

Heavy breathing emitted from one of the cells on the lower levels of the prison section. Khyber had sweat running down his head as he wheezed strenuously. Since his arrest and imprisonment within his cell, something was not right. His vision was blurring, his hearing was dying out, and his hands felt numb. However, with what little his ears could pick up on, he could tell something was happening on the upper floors. Just then, he saw a pair of figures coming down towards him, landing right in front of the door. With his eyesight practically blinded, he could not make out who the people before him were.

"You want to get _him_ out?" Blackfire questioned, still shackled as her brother stepped forward, readying his right hand as a starbolt enveloped it. He punched the lock fiercely, causing it to break and make the door open.

"Ah..." the huntsman breathed out, barely able to see the smoke dissipate as the prince walked in.

"Father, it is me," he said placing his right hand onto the palm of his caretaker's, "What happened to you?" he questioned in concern.

"R-Ryand'r…" he stuttered out, slowly trying to stand on his feet, only to end up keeling over onto his knees.

"Those self-righteous fools…" the male royal grumbled angrily, standing the Skurnoch up as he continued to wheeze, "Sister," he said, catching his oldest sibling's attention, "Take Father and head outside," he advised to her, "I still need to retrieve something," he stated, handing the seemingly weakened extraterrestrial over to her as she grunted while struggling to hold him.

"You know, it'd be easier if I didn't have these stupid shackles on…" she muttered with a smirk, hoping that he would comply with her for a moment. He narrowed his eyes onto her for a moment, stepping towards her and grasping the bonds that held her cuffs together. Enveloping his extremity in the red energy of a starbolt, he broke the shackles apart, letting them fall onto the floor with the sound of a clang. "Finally…" the former captive said, closing her hands into fists and then opening them to test how they felt after being veiled for so long.

"You will need me in order to leave this planet," her brother pointed out seriously, floating off with Starfire still over his shoulder, "so if you attempt to flee, I will make your punishment on Tamaran all the more dreadful…" he declared ominously before flying away.

"My, you've taught him well, Khyber…" the exiled princess remarked, turning to the wheezing extraterrestrial as she held his left arm over her shoulders.

"Take him down!" one helmeted Plumber yelled to his fellow officers as they fired their blasters rapidly towards the Tamaranean approaching them. He growled in frustration, letting his eyes shine a bright red before firing laser beams from them, striking each of the soldiers in grunts as they fell over onto the floor.

"Ugh…" the Titan upon his shoulder groaned, starting to stir a little as her eyes began to open. As her sibling reached the end of the hallway, having taken down a few more enemies before reaching the door, he punched it hard to make it fall open. It slammed onto the floor with a clang as a rupture was left in it. The room he had entered was small, having a few monitors with keyboards on two sides of a single pillar that lay at the center of it. Sniffing, Wildfire went around the cylindrical structure in search of something, while his sister was beginning to fully regain her consciousness. He suddenly came to a stop, reaching his right hand out and digging his fingers into a section of the pillar, prying out something sharply as sparks emanated from the broken structure. He let the panel he pulled open drop down, holding a hexagon-shaped object with red and silver coloring at its center looking like a mouth with sharp teeth.

"The Nemetrix…" he uttered happily, placing it onto the center of his waist just below his belly button. Starfire's eyes widened in horror at the realization of what he was planning upon seeing it, immediately letting her eyes glow green. She then struck him on the back with her right fist, sending him falling forward in a yelp as he hit the ground beneath him, while she landed safely on her feet. She quickly turned around and enveloped her extremities in green starbolts, aiming them towards him.

"Brother, do not make me hurt you," she advised seriously as her hands and eyes continued to radiate with energy, seeing him push himself off of the floor, "Remove the Nemetrix and surrender yourself before-" Her order was cut off by the sound of his laughter, seeing him stand up fully and roll his shoulders while also adjusting his neck.

"Dear sister, I would not attempt to toy with me at this moment…" he pointed out, turning around to face her, "I have finally obtained the power to be Tamaran's rightful ruler over the peasant you selected," he explained, closing his hands into fists.

"Our knorfka was a proud warrior who served under our parents for decades!" the princess argued as she gritted her teeth, "He is more than worthy to be a ruler for our people!" she exclaimed, "You are the one who is misguided!" she bellowed as the energy shrouding her hands shined brightly.

"Such petty dreams…" her sibling muttered, tapping the device that rested at his waist, much to her surprise as she gasped, "Perhaps your idea of a utopia may be considered by a few…" he started to admit as a reddish light began shining over his body, "but mine shall be accepted by all who make Tamaran their home!" he declared fiercely, starting to transform into an insectoid-like creature. The Titan backed up in fright upon seeing what he had become: a moth-like being that was purplish-grey in color, had sharp fangs, four legs, two sharp teeth, a dual-stinger on his tail, two antennae on his head, and four wings.

"B-B-Brother?!" the Tamaranean before him stuttered in absolute shock, seeing him float towards her.

"It appears Komand'r will not be the only one to receive punishment upon our return…" he grumbled, spraying a red mist from his body and flapping his wings rapidly to blow it towards her. Through her eyes, she saw a pattern of concentric circles overlapping in a hypnotizing pattern, causing her to suddenly fall onto the floor unconscious.

 **EPISODE II PART II**

"Ow…" Rainbow grunted, holding her left hip as she was no longer in her ponied up state, having lost her wings, long ponytail, pony ears, and light cerulean skin. She and Cyborg were still shaken up from being attacked by Wildfire, slowly getting themselves recollected as they went over to the edge of the prison level.

"Where do you think they went?" the latter of the two questioned as they glanced downwards.

"Beats me…" the athlete responded with a shrug, "I was trying to get Blackfire to spill on if she knew about Khyber having Wildfire for all that time," she told him as they stepped back.

"Seems like she did know," the half-robot realized, placing his hand onto his chin, "I think Khyber's just one of the things Wildfire's after though…" he confessed, much to the confusion of the girl beside him as she arched an eyebrow.

"'One' of the things?" she uttered, evidently perplexed.

"He's talking about the Nemetrix," a familiar voice answered, catching their attentions as they looked over to see Sunset out of her ponied up state as well, jogging over to them with Ben, Rook, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy.

"The Nemetrix?" her classmate responded in question, still confused, "What good would it do any of them?" she asked, scratching her head.

"Wildfire could potentially use it without suffering any deteriorating effects," the Revonnahgander replied, shocking her as her eyes widened.

"And if he's got Star in a bind, there's no telling what he'll be able to do next…" the sorceress pointed out. All of a sudden, the group heard the sound of buzzing, enticing to look over and gasp to see the Psycholeopterran with the spiked red collar around its neck, carrying the individual they were talking about upwards as he flew. Following him was Blackfire, who held onto the infamous huntsman as they soared away.

"Uh oh," the shapeshifter of the group uttered afterwards.

"Guess that proves your theory about him actually _using_ the Nemetrix," the Boy Wonder pointed out to his former teammate to get his attention, narrowing his eyes onto their fleeing foes, "We gotta get Star away from him quickly!" he declared, clenching his right fist.

"I doubt that'll be easy since they'll be up in space," the violet haired girl beside him mentioned.

"Not likely," the alien Plumber of the group chimed in to cause them to look over at him, "With Khyber among them, they would have to take a ship," he told them, "And at this moment, all Plumber ships are being decommissioned for inspection and service," he added to their surprise.

"What about Undertown?" his girlfriend questioned, getting his attention.

"That is plausible," he agreed, placing his hand onto his chin, "And it would be very easy for them to find one," he noted.

"Either way, we've gotta stop them," Ben stated seriously, "I'm not a hundred percent sure Wildfire's gone crazy," he admitted as he glanced away for a moment ashamedly, which Cyborg and Sunset immediately took notice of, "but the way he's acting means trouble…" he said, tapping the lid of the Omnitrix to make the green holographic screen appear over it.

"Lad, should you perhaps think this through first?" Skurd inquired, sounding concerned.

"Not when my friend's in trouble," the person he was attached to replied, glancing back at the index of aliens he was scrolling through until he came across the facial icon that looked like a girl with long hair. He then slid the lid open, allowing the dial to pop up. He was about to slam it down with his right hand, but then took a nervous look towards the parasite upon him, who blinked in confusion.

"Something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Just… don't judge, okay?" his host responded sheepishly with a blush, slamming the dial down with his right palm, creating a green flash of light. His body began to morph, gaining red skin and a manta ray-like appearance, with patagia forming in between his arms and a tail sprouting from his rear end. Horns grew on his head, while his teeth became somewhat jagged. As the light subsided, it revealed that he had not turned into his desired transformation, but rather a humanoid, manta ray-like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to the Omnitrix symbol upon his chest. He bore green fingerless gloves over his long, three-fingered hands, and a pair of black briefs with a green stripe at the waist over his legs. He had yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, and yellow patagia between them.

"Wait, Jetray?" he uttered in surprise, looking himself over in surprise.

"Pray tell," the Slimebiote began, getting his attention as he looked down to see him right upon his device's symbol, "why would I judge your decision to turn into an Aerophibian?" he questioned, evidently perplexed.

"Huh…" his host sighed deeply, "Dumb luck, I guess…" he muttered, floating upwards, "I'll get after Wildfire," he declared to his comrades, "You guys catch up," he advised.

"Understood," Rook replied with a nod.

"Ben!" a familiar voice cried out, being Max as he ran over to the group with Patelliday, Blukic, and Driba in tow, "Don't get ahead of yourself…" he recommended in concern. His transformed grandson blinked in surprise before developing a serious expression out of realization.

"Trust me, grandpa," he started to respond, looking upwards, "I won't," he promised, suddenly zooming upwards with a sonic boom to follow from how fast he flew.

"Well he's mad…" Cyborg noted, shocked by his behavior.

"So am I," Robin stated while narrowing his eyes, "Titans, let's go!" he commanded, waving the rest of his teammates to follow him as they all ran off quickly. The Revonnahgander was prepared to follow them as well, but suddenly took notice of the somber expression his girlfriend was giving off, confusing him slightly.

"Are… you all right?" he asked her, trying to get her attention.

"This is all my fault," she answered, much to his surprise as his eyes widened, "If I hadn't insisted on getting Wildfire out of that pod, none of this would be happening…" she explained, sniffling a little as tears were forming in his eyes, "I just wanted to-!" Her remark was cut off as she felt her boyfriend's right hand come onto her cheek.

"You did what you felt was right," he said reassuringly, "I understand that, and I am sure Ben does as well," he stated, smiling at her. Grinning herself, she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah…" she agreed, looking up at him in gratitude.

"Uh, Agent Blonko?" Patelliday chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked over at him, "Where's Agent Dash?" he asked, taking note of the fact that the rainbow haired girl had gone missing. She had ducked away into a dark corner of the prison, tapping her fingers against the holographic icons that appeared over her MPG.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" she muttered to herself, hitting one icon with her index finger as the green glow shined on her face.

 **X**

Back in Bellwood, the downtown area had been mostly quieted down since the attacks that had occurred earlier. Police and fire department forces were still on the scenes however, making sure that things were getting cleaned up quickly. Unbeknownst to them, the attacker from earlier was flying down to the top of one of the tallest buildings, having transformed back to normal from his Psycholeopterran state. Blackfire and Khyber followed, as he held onto his red haired sister in his right arm.

"Huh…" he sighed deeply, looking out at the setting sun on the horizon, "This planet may house fools, but there is beauty in its sights…" he admitted as he smiled a little, landing upon the roof and gently setting his sibling down.

"Yes, yes, it's quite lovely," the exiled princess concurred as she came down as well, letting go of the huntsman, "We need a ship, little brother," she pointed out seriously, placing her hands at her hips.

"Do not talk down to me, sister," the Nemetrix bearer advised in response, turning to face her, "I will see to it that your flippant tongue be corrected immediately upon our return," he declared, causing her to roll her eyes out of annoyance, "But be grateful in knowing that you shall be spared the punishment of exe-"

"ACK!" Khyber coughed, making him perk up instantly as he saw him fall down onto his knees.

"Father!" he cried out, floating over to him quickly, "What is the matter?" he questioned in concern, carefully lifting him up onto his feet.

"R-Ry-Ry-Ryand'r…" he stuttered out weakly, wheezing all the while, "Take… m-me… back…" he requested with a strained breath in between each pause.

"We shall be departing for Tamaran soon, father," the prince promised, taking hold of his left hand with both of his, "After we find a ship, we will make sure you are well…" he added, smiling at him.

"No…" the Skurnoch uttered as he managed to steady his breath for a moment, "Plumber Headquarters…" he said, "You must… take me back there…" he demanded passively, much to the shock of the one he had cared for. As their conversation continued, Blackfire took notice of the fact that neither of them were keeping an eye on her young sister, who was still unconscious on the ground. Seeing that she had an opportunity, she grinned deviously while letting a violet starbolt light up upon her right hand.

"So sorry, sister dear…" she mock apologized, "but I think I'll get a head start on my plans…" she declared sinisterly, prepared to fire at her as she was beginning to stir. Suddenly though, a green ray of light zoomed in, striking her hand as she yelped, seeing the starbolt upon it go out like a candle flame. Her shout immediately caused Starfire to awaken, looking over with her to see Jetray flying down towards them.

"I don't think so, clorbag!" he yelled, zooming over and kicking her away with both of his feet, causing the others upon the roof to perk up and take notice of him as well.

"Clorbag?" Skurd uttered in confusion, catching his attention for a moment as he looked down at him, "You seriously couldn't think of a better opening remark?" he inquired to him.

"Look, I don't speak Tamaranean on the daily…" he retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Ben!" his friend cried out, making him quickly perk up and narrowly dodge a flurry of violet starbolts being sent his way by ducking. Gritting her teeth angrily, the exiled princess was continuing to fire more blasts towards her enemy.

"Oh, how uncivil…" the Slimebiote muttered, spreading his slime out onto the Aerophibian's arms, creating a green light that turned them black with cyan patches along with becoming four-fingered claws.

"B-Big Chill?" the host stammered in surprise, looking back at the parasite upon him.

"Shall we cool her down, as you would say?" he inquired to him jokingly, causing him to develop a serious expression in realization.

"Yeah," he agreed, standing up straight and aiming his hands forward. They then unleashed beams of ice that struck his adversary, freezing her to the floor as she clenched her teeth in frustration.

"Agh!" she grunted, trying to free herself as Jetray floated over to her with her sister.

"She's definitely still got some issues…" he noted nervously to his teammate, who merely stared at her condescendingly.

"Tennyson," Wildfire's voice uttered, catching their attentions as they immediately turned to see him there with an indifferent expression upon his face, "I believe that I was clear with my warning to you…" he stated, clenching his fists tightly in frustration.

"Brother, you are letting yourself be overcome with the rage that feral DNA has given you!" the princess shouted to him worriedly.

"Star's right, Wildfire," the Aerophibian agreed, stepping towards him, "I hate to admit it, but maybe Khyber had a point to not want you in that pod," he told him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Heh," the prince chuckled, adjusting his neck as a few cracking sounds were heard from it, "It seems you both still do not understand why my desire for power is to become worthy of being Grand Ruler…" he noted, enveloping his extremities in ominous red starbolts, "Father, stay here," he advised as he floated upwards, "I shall deal with this mess myself," he declared.

"R-Ryand'r… ACK!" the huntsman coughed, unable to speak clearly as he continued wheezing. The one he had taken care of then lunged out at the manta ray-like alien, striking him in the face with his right fist to send him careening back and crashing into the wall of the building behind him.

"Ben!" the Titan cried out, having her eyes shine a bright green before firing starbolt laser beams from towards her sibling, striking him in the back.

"RRRAAAHHH!" he roared angrily, turning around with glowing red eyes and flying at her. She did the same as well, letting her hands become covered by the green light as they threw out punches, narrowly dodging each other as their fists came close to making contact. Their glowing extremities then collided, creating an explosion that blew the both of them back in loud grunts.

"S-Stop…!" the Skurnoch tried to yell, straining his voice to do so, "Ryand'r…!" he blurted, coughing madly afterwards. Unfortunately, the male royal could not hear him as he attempted to attack his sister once more, zooming towards her. However, he was intercepted by Jetray as he dashed in and rammed into him, causing them to both fall towards the city streets below. Gasping in surprise for a moment, Starfire quickly followed after them, disregarding the other two still upon the roof. At that instant, the ice surrounding Blackfire shattered into pieces allowing her to walk forward for a second as she inhaled and exhaled angrily.

"Well…" she began to herself, calming down, "I suppose every plan can't go so smoothly…" she confessed, floating off as she was about to fly away. Without warning though, she was suddenly struck in the face by a familiar fist, causing her to tumble in midair before regaining her balance, shaking her head.

"And where do you think you're going?" a familiar voice questioned sarcastically, making her perk up and growl to see Rainbow there in her ponied up state, flapping her wings as she glared down her opponent.

 **X**

"You think Ben can handle Wildfire on his own?" Beast Boy asked as he and his teammates were seated in the back of the Proto-TRUK in its spaceship form, flying towards the city. Rook was piloting the craft, while Sunset sat beside him.

"If Ben can get Starfire out of there, she'll definitely give him a hand," Raven pointed out in response.

"And what about Blackfire?" Cyborg questioned, getting their attentions.

"I say that we leave her to Rainbow," the Revonnahgander replied, chiming in on the conversation as they looked over at him, "She has dealt with her before," he mentioned with confidence in his tone.

"That leaves us dealing with Khyber and Wildfire…" Robin noted as he placed his hand onto his chin.

"Khyber's probably not gonna be too hard to deal with given his condition," the half-robot told the group.

"So Rook and I can take care of him," the former pony stated, turning to the team in the hull of the ship, "Wildfire's a Titans' job, right?" she inquired to them with a smile, causing them to do the same back.

"I see Khyber!" her boyfriend suddenly cried out, catching her attention as she looked out the windshield, squinting to see the huntsman jumping off the ledge of a roof onto another.

"You can drop us off here," the Boy Wonder said, causing the couple to perk up as they looked back to see the group of four stand up, stepping toward the bay doors. The alien Plumber grinned in realization, pressing an icon upon his craft's control panel. The access then opened, with the wind rushing in as Robin stepped forward, grabbing his staff off of his belt and extending it out. "Titans, go!" he ordered, jumping out with them towards the streets below. Raven's eyes glowed a bright white as she stuck her hands out downwards, creating a black, circle-shaped energy panel for him to land upon as it floated him towards the ground. Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl, grasping Cyborg by his shoulders with his talons and lowering him carefully as he flapped his wings. All the while, Rook lowered his ship onto a roof, letting it hover over it before hopping out with his girlfriend. The pair spotted the Skurnoch still trying to get away, quickly hurrying to follow him.

"Ah!" Rainbow yelped as she was blasted back by a flurry of starbolts from her foe, who grinned evilly as she was driving her back. However, she gritted her teeth, spinning away from another barrage before zooming out and kicking her down onto the roof of another building, causing her to crash down onto it with a grunt.

"Ugh…" she groaned as she was a bit slow to sit up, evidently agonized from earlier attacks she had taken. Before she could even take the moment to recover, she gasped to see her enemy dashing at her, about to slam her down against the ground she was upon feet first. She narrowly avoided her attack as she crashed down, creating a cloud of dust that veiled her for a moment as her adversary floated beyond it. A moment later, she zoomed out of it, having an angered expression upon her face. 

"Not exactly sure how Khyber having your brother fits into whatever your dumb plan was..." she muttered as she floated upwards with her wings, meeting the ex-Tamaranean princess at eye level as she folded her arms over her chest.

"If my plan had worked before, I was going to let Khyber keep Wildfire and use him however he pleased," she explained before firing an array of starbolt lasers from her eyes, causing her opponent to quickly dash away as they shattered the glass windows of a building in a large explosion, "I never realized that he'd been using him as an apprentice all this time..." she mentioned as the rainbow haired girl gritted her teeth angrily.

"But he's your brother!" she shouted with clenched fists.

"And not a very good one at that..." Blackfire muttered, making her gasp a little, "Since he's all juiced up with feral DNA to use that Nemetrix and remembers who he is," she kept going, "he'll be taking his place on Tamaran's throne once he gets back," she noted as her expression looked quite enraged, "So I guess that means I'll have to kill him, too..." she realized while chuckling evilly.

"I'm not letting that happen!" the Omni Force member declared, flying over and punching her in the face with her right extremity, "My babe promised that he'd get Wildfire back to Starfire and he will!" she bellowed as she blew her enemy away in midair. However, she recovered almost immediately, laughing under her breath.

"I know you beat me the last time we fought..." she pointed out to her, letting the wind sway through her hair, "but I've learned a lot since then," she added with confidence in her tone, firing more starbolts that struck her fiercely, blowing her back.

"Ergh…" she grunted in agony, looking over the scrapes upon her arms, "Yeah, I figured," Rainbow noted to her, surprising her as she cracked her knuckles, "That's why I called in backup," she told her, smirking afterwards.

"Backup?" the alien girl before her uttered of confusion, "Who in the whole universe would you call for backup?" she questioned, cackling away out of amusement.

"Well, we both got something in common," the rainbow haired girl admitted as a reply, "Taking you down," she stated, causing the Tamaranean to perk up. All of a sudden, a stray object flew by and struck her in the face, making her yelp before she jerked her head back up, noticing a small cut across her left cheek. She then saw a card spinning around in midair, heading over to the building on her left until it was caught in someone's hand.

"So you're Blackfire, huh?" a feminine voice emanating from the edifice guessed, causing the two flying beings to look over at the figure there, "Guess I know why Ben doesn't like ya..." she joked, cracking a grin.

"About time you showed up!" the Equestrian magic user there yelled. The person upon the roof was a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She had long, mid-back length brown hair which had two shoulder-length strands to frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Upon her abdomen was a black stamp, as most of her upper body was unconcealed except for the dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings. A pair of capri pants were upon her legs with a belt adorned by red hearts tied around them, and she had short-heeled sandals upon her feet. A fluffy, blue shoulder bag hung from a white strap over her left shoulder as she readied the card in her hand.

"Sorry..." she sheepishly apologized with a sly expression, "Can't help but be fashionably late," she added jokingly, preparing a couple more cards.

"Are you kidding me?" the exiled princess questioned rhetorically, starting to laugh a little, " _That's_ your backup?" she guessed to her opponent, who merely folded her arms over her chest as she watched her cackle maniacally.

"I think you might be a little _too_ overconfident," she pointed out, smirking a little as she caught her attention for a moment.

"And why's that?" she questioned back, placing her hands at her hips.

"'Cause you don't know just how strong I am," Cana answered as a retort, flinging her cards out. They went into an arched formation, heading towards the Tamaranean as she scoffed.

"I saw your little card trick the first time, girlie," she pointed out, letting her eyes glow a bright violet, "It won't work a second time…" she muttered, preparing to obliterate them with her starbolt lasers. Before she could though, the pieces of paper suddenly glowed and then exploded, blowing her back in a loud yelp.

"Ha!" the Fairy Tail wizard laughed as Rainbow flew over to her side, "Not so tough now, are ya?!" she shouted mockingly.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet…" her comrade advised, catching her attention as she blinked in confusion. The smoke then cleared to reveal the exiled princess growling angrily with clenched teeth as she looked at the pair before her.

"Uh oh," Cana uttered in realization with widened eyes, seeing the starbolts enveloping their foe's hands.

"Let's go!" the athlete yelled, grabbing her ally by her right arm and flying off with her in a yelp, narrowly avoiding the barrage of starbolts that were flung towards them.

"Ergh…!" the card mage grunted, enduring the force of the wind as she and her partner zoomed across the city skyline, being pursued by their enemy, "Well, this certainly got fun quick…" she noted with a little grin, "Got a plan for this chick?" she inquired to the one carrying her.

"Sort of…" she responded nervously as she grimaced.

"Sort of?" the brunette haired girl questioned as she arched her eyebrow, "Wow, no wonder you needed my help…" she added while chuckling.

"You do know I could drop you, right?" the Equestrian magic user mentioned in question to her, causing her to cease her laughing as she immediately shut her mouth, "Besides, we need to take care of little miss princess quick," she pointed out seriously, "She's not the real fight…" she stated, much to the alcoholic's confusion for a moment as she blinked.

"Well, seeing as you have me along for the ride," she started to reply, "it should be a snap," she noted with another chuckle.

"Hmph…" Rainbow scoffed, keeping her head turned away as they continued to soar quickly along the city, "Figured I'd give you a chance…" she confessed quietly, which the card mage heard as she let off a smile. However, she widened her eyes as she looked back at their pursuer, seeing her eyes glow a bright violet.

"Heads up!" she shouted up to her ally, catching her attention as she narrowly avoided getting struck by the starbolt lasers that followed, striking buildings and such in their wake. Citizens below took notice of the aerial conflict, but were more concerned with how things were going on the streets, running away quickly as the fighting there was continuing.

"Ah!" Jetray yelped as he tumbled across the pavement, coming to a stop as he lied down face first, "Ugh…" he groaned as he slowly lifted his head up, seeing Wildfire about to come down onto him with his right fist enveloped in his reddish energy. Fortunately, Starfire zoomed in, punching him aside by using her left extremity, making him lose balance for a moment before turning to face her with an angered glare.

"RRRROOOAAAAHHH!" he roared, lunging towards her as she let her eyes shine a bright green. Just then, several sphere-shaped pellets rained down between, bursting into clouds of smoke that veiled them from each other's view. "AH!" the prince yelled angrily, clenching his teeth in frustration. Without warning, he was suddenly struck by a blue beam of light, tumbling out of the cloud and crashing into a building near the Aerophibian. He looked out and smiled to see the rest of the Titans coming down to them, landing safely upon the road as the smoke cleared.

"Robin!" the princess exclaimed delightedly, seeing him hop off of the black panel he was upon as it dissipated into thin air. Beast Boy transformed back into his elf-like state, landing beside Cyborg as his arm shifted into his right hand once more.

"So what's the plan?" Raven asked, removing her hood for a moment as they looked to see their opponent emerge from the edifice, growling like an animal angrily.

"We need to keep his attention drawn to us," her leader responded as he readied his staff, "He's not going to be going anywhere without Star," he pointed out.

"So then… should I flee?" the Tamaranean of the group inquired curiously.

"Nay, my dear," Skurd answered courteously, catching her attention, "So long as you remain here, he will have to go through us to get to you," he explained cleverly.

"The snot rocket's got a point," the green skinned shapeshifter agreed as he nodded.

"And we got a better chance at doin' this with Star here," the half-robot mentioned as he clenched his fists. The male royal before them readied his own, enveloping them within the energy of his red starbolts.

"You ready?" the Boy Wonder asked the manta ray-like alien beside him, causing him to glance over at him and grin.

"Let's do it," he replied with a simple nod. In an instant, the two of them dashed out towards their lone foe, whose eyes shined a bright red before firing off starbolt lasers that they narrowly avoided. The human of the pair reached down to his belt and pulled out a trio of metal discs with white centers, flinging them out at his enemy. They each exploded in bursts of bright light as they got within a foot of their target.

"AH!" the prince yelped in agony, putting his hands up to his eyes as he had been blinded. At that moment, Jetray landed right behind him, putting his clawed extremities upon the pavement to create a floor of ice, freezing his foe's feet to the ground as he had yet to notice his predicament. At that moment, Beast Boy ran forwards and morphed into a triceratops, charging ahead and ramming into the prince. Though he had been broken out of the ice, he had been sent flying up into the air with his eyes still shut. He suddenly felt himself get struck at his left hip by a blunt object, crashing into another building in a flurry of dust. It turned out to be a lamppost, being levitated in the black aura that was emitting from Raven's hands as she floated above him. "RRAAGGH!" the Tamaranean roared, dashing out in an attempt to find his attacker. However, he was drawn away from that when the Aerophibian zoomed in, carrying a sonic cannon-readied Cyborg with his talons as they both fired beams of light that struck him down towards the ground.

"Keep him off balance!" Robin yelled out, hurrying with Starfire and the green skinned dinosaur towards where their foe was bound to land. He managed to regain himself in time before he could hit the earth, floating above it as his eyes remained shut. He was then struck by a flurry of starbolts from his sister, who stayed behind as her teammates rushed out at him. The horned creature of the two morphed into a sasquatch and backhanded his adversary by using his right arm, followed by the Boy Wonder jumping in and striking him several times with his staff before knocking him down onto his back in a grunt.

"RRRRAAAAHHH!" a familiar voice yelled, causing him to finally open his eyes and gasp to see the half-robot coming down towards him, morphing his sonic cannon back into a fist and striking him with in a flurry of dirt and dust.

"Nice one!" Jetray yelled excitedly. However, he then heard the Omnitrix symbol upon his chest start beeping, enticing him to fly down to the ground. The device upon him timed out, transforming him back into Ben in a green flash of light.

"Ugh…" the prince groaned, lying at the center of a center with the robotic man looming over him, re-readying his sonic cannon once more.

"End of the line, your majesty," he remarked as both the green beast and the Titans' leader stood beyond the crater in prepared stances, "Give up, and we'll let you off easy," he promised in request, lowering his weapon.

"Ergh…" his foe growled, letting his eyes shine a bright red.

"Do you think he's gonna stop?" Raven asked her brunette haired friend as she landed down beside him and the Tamaranean princess beyond the crater.

"I hope so," he answered honestly, sweating a little, "At any rate, we should probably make sure the others are doing okay with their jobs," he mentioned, causing the girls to nod in agreement. Suddenly, they heard a loud boom echo before them, making them gasp as they saw that an explosion had occurred at the crater, as both Robin and Beast Boy had been blown away from it, with the latter transformed back into his elf-like state as he lied upon the sidewalk, groaning in agony.

"Oh dear…" Skurd muttered in realization, widening his eyes with the others to see a figure in the cloud of black smoke that was billowing up into the sky. It was the prince, who glowered menacingly as he held Cyborg by the neck in his right hand. He tossed him aside, letting him crash into the glass windows of a building as they shattered. The sorceress immediately took action, letting her eyes shine a bright white as she floated upwards.

" _ **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**_ " she chanted, unleashing her dark aura in the form of a raven, which cried out as it towards her target. He merely scoffed, letting a red starbolt light up upon his right hand before firing it towards the projection, obliterating it into nothing but thin air. Its creator was left stunned, but did not have time to react as she was suddenly struck herself by another red projectile, tumbling across the ground she hit.

"Raven!" the Omni Force leader cried out, running over to check on her as Starfire looked back at her brother, seeing the smirk upon his face.

"Now will you cease this foolishness, sister?" he requested, reaching his left hand out in offering to her, "If you come with me now, I will spare your friends," he promised. Unfortunately, he was met with a starbolt to his extremity from her, as her eyes and hands were lit up out of anger.

"After what you have done, I will go _nowhere_ with you!" she bellowed, flying up to him and striking him with her right fist. He careened back for a moment, but recovered as he growled angrily, lunging at her. From afar, Robin managed to get onto his feet, breathing heavily as he looked over to see his former teammate trying to help the sorceress up. He ran over quickly, while the fight above continued. His girlfriend narrowly dodged a few punches from her brother, grabbing his arm and tossing him away. However, he fired off starbolt lasers her way, which she had to counter with her own. The beams were at a stalemate with each other until their paths no longer crossed, each striking their intended targets and blowing them back. The female of the two began falling towards the ground, catching the attention of her boyfriend below as she saw her hit.

"Starfire!" he yelled in fright, hurriedly running over. Ben was about to follow as well, but was unsure if the girl he was holding onto was still capable of defending herself. She grabbed his arm though, causing him to perk up and look at her.

"Go," she advised, "I'll get Beast Boy and Cyborg," she told him, enticing him to nod before racing off after the Titans' leader, while she ran in the opposite direction. As the rest of the group was slow to recover from the attacks they suffered, the two teenage boys immediately went over to check on the princess, who groaned in agony as she raised her head off of the ground.

"Wildfire is too powerful..." she managed to say with a grimace while sitting up, "The feral DNA in him must be poisoning his mind to such an extent..." she added, trying to stand back on her feet by herself, grunting in pain as she did.

"Guess we're gonna have to split jobs here," the Titans' leader realized as he stood up the Tamaranean, supporting her by holding onto her left shoulder.

"Yeah," the Omnitrix bearer agreed, tapping the lid of his device as Skurd scooted off to the side of it, "You guys should focus on helping the others get Khyber and Blackfire back," he advised as he scrolled through the circular, holographic index, carefully searching for the correct transformation he wanted, "I'll try to get Wildfire to calm down 'til then..." he declared, finally making a selection as the lid of the contraption slid open, allowing the core dial to pop up.

"You sure you got this?" the masked hero asked his former teammate in concern.

"Tamaraneans are strong, but I've taken on plenty before!" he retorted as he readied his right hand, "Chromastone's got this!" he bellowed, slamming the dial down to create a green flash of light that enveloped him. His body began to morph as a third eye appeared in between his normal two, followed by losing his messy brown hair as his skin was starting to turn a light blue. His fingers became longer and wavy, with lines separating each of them along his arms. The same applied to his legs, which also gained green ankle guards. The rest of his clothing was a green and black jumpsuit, where the Omnitrix symbol was upon his waist, as the Slimebiote had his mucus spread from there to his left shoulder. When the light finally subsided, it revealed a black line extended from the back and both sides of his head, outlining his three eyes.

"Uh... what?" he uttered in confusion in a nasally, high-pitched voice, not appearing to have a mouth as he glanced at his flat fingers, "Who's this supposed to be?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"Oh, a Synthetica!" Skurd exclaimed rather delightedly, making him perk up.

"I'm a what now?" he questioned, still perplexed.

"TENNYSON!" Wildfire's voice echoed angrily, catching the group's attention as they looked to see him looming overhead with glowing red eyes of anger, "Give me my sisters and my father!" he demanded fiercely, readying a red star bolt upon his hand.

"Uh... fat chance, your majesty!" the new extraterrestrial retorted in a snarky tone, "Khyber's no father to you, and Blackfire's still a criminal!" he shouted up to him, "They're coming back to Plumber HQ with us..." he stated, narrowing his eyes onto him.

"Then I'll take all of them back by force!" he yelled back, firing several star bolts down at them in a flurry. Everyone there quickly ran off into the alleyways to avoid them as they struck the pavement, while the blue alien tried to leap away. However, his feet stuck to the pavement, causing him to instantly retract back down as his head struck the ground, bouncing off of it.

"Wh-What the heck?!" he stuttered in confusion, managing to lift his left foot up after a moment of struggling.

"I told you that you're a Synthetica now!" the Slimebiote pointed out to him in frustration, "An elastic and very viscous species of the planet Hevea Brasiliose," he explained to him quickly.

"Viscous?" he uttered with a blink of his eyes, "So... you're saying I'm a sticky version of Wildvine?" he guessed as he tilted his head.

"In a matter of speaking..." his slimy partner responded, rolling his own eyes before widening them, "Duck!" he cried out, enticing the extraterrestrial to quickly squat to avoid an oncoming swipe from Wildfire, who was zooming towards his sister as she was being taken into one of the alleys, being guarded by Robin as he readied his staff.

"Oh no you don't!" his bluish opponent shouted, stretching out his right arm to wrap around his leg, causing him to perk up.

"Let go!" he demanded angrily, readying another star bolt upon his hand.

"Excellent suggestion!" Skurd concurred, suddenly moving down to his comrade's feet as he left a slimy trail. He then pushed on the soles of his feet, suddenly removing them from the ground as he was flung forwards in an instant.

"WHOOOOAAAAA!" he screamed before slamming into his enemy head first, sending him flying until he landed on the earth hard, tumbling along the pavement. Meanwhile, the Synthetica bounced on the ground before coming to a stop, rubbing the back of his head. "Cool..." he uttered, looking over himself, "I'm like an alien slingshot!" he pointed out excitedly, "Hey... yeah!" he exclaimed in realization, "Slingshot's the perfect the name for this guy!" he declared happily.

"You're welcome," the Slimebiote said as he had moved back up to the extraterrestrial's shoulder, catching his attention.

"Oh, who asked you?" he responded in a disgruntled tone, much to his dismay as he seethed angrily. Just then, a faint red light caught their attentions as they looked to see Wildfire standing up with an ominous aura shrouding his form.

"You must realize by now that I am no longer a simple Tamaranean..." he muttered, tapping the Nemetrix that was upon the buckle of his belt, making his sister gasp in fright.

"Ryand'r, no!" she screamed, but was too light as he began to morph drastically, gaining rock-like skin as he went down onto all four of his limbs, roaring in rage. When the red light subsided, everyone gasped to see that he had transformed into a huge, rock-based life form with a crab-like body and a rhino-like face. His sunken red eyes glared at the elastic alien ahead, who backed up a step.

"Okay... this might be a problem..." he admitted, somewhat frightened by what his opponent had done. As Raven had recovered the other two Titans, they too were stunned by what just happened.

 **X**

"Halt!" Rook demanded as he and Sunset were still giving chase to Khyber, who was still wheezing as he jumped onto the roof of the next building, tumbling across the floor. However, he accidentally went too far as he hit the ledge and went over it, falling towards the earth to the shock of those pursuing him. He struck the fire escape, not even able to grab onto it before hitting a dumpster and landing upon his back, crying out in agony.

"Blonko…" the former pony uttered worriedly, enticing him to look over and see the concern in her eyes.

"I agree," he said, readying his Proto-Tool as he shot out a grappling hook that latched onto the building in front of them, "Something is not right," he realized, reeling himself down to the ground slowly and carefully. His girlfriend jumped and grabbed onto the line, sliding down after him before they landed down just behind the infamous huntsman, who was slow to get himself up.

"K-Khyber?" the Equestrian magic user stuttered, hearing him wheeze and cough madly. Her boyfriend reeled in his weapon's grappling hook, shifting it into a blaster and aiming it towards his foe.

"Khyber, please surrender yourself now," he requested as the armament buzzed, "You will make this much easier if you do so…" he noted, hearing him pant rapidly. He then noticed the foam seeping out of his mouth and gills, much to his shock.

"R-Run…" he stammered out, causing the pair to perk up in surprise. They then saw his back begin to bulge out, along with the rest of his body. "RRRUUUNNNNN!" he bellowed, transforming as a reddish light was shrouding his form. In a defensive stance, Sunset entered her ponied up state, gaining amber skin with pony ears and a long ponytail. She and Rook quickly backed out of the alley as their enemy grew in between the two buildings, turning into a familiar beast as their eyes widened. He had become a giant, theropod centipede-like creature in the form of a Tyrannosaurus rex, having a segmented purple and gray body, and a red head with a horn atop it. He had four legs and six small arms with two clawed fingers on them.

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOORRRRR!" he roared loudly into the air, breaking through the buildings as he loomed over the two Omni Force members.

"Here we go again…" the former pony muttered in realization.

 **END**

 **NegaiFreak: Finally…! *passes out***

 **Yang Xiao Long: Oh my god, he's dead!**

 **Blake Belladonna: No, he's just resting. You did see that he took a while to get this done, didn't you?**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Oh, yeah…**

 **Ruby Rose: Well, that just leaves one more chapter of "Going Wild" to get done, and then it's back to "Omni Force: WAR"!**

 **Weiss Schnee: Of course there's also "The Challenge of a Lifetime", "Traitor", "Evolution", and maybe some other stories that might get updated.**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Emphasis on might.**

 **Ruby Rose: BTW everyone! The Omni Force forum is having a "RWBY: Omni Force Panel" going on, so…**

 **Weiss Schnee: Please contribute some questions… if you'd like…**

 **Blake Belladonna: And please leave NegaiFreak some reviews. He really appreciates seeing what people have to say about his stories.**

 **Ruby Rose: Ooh, this is so exciting! I can't wait to see what happens next chapter, especially with the new trailer-! *suddenly gets her mouth covered by Yang's right arm***

 **Blake Belladonna: Yeah, there's a new trailer coming soon. Get excited, I guess.**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Woohoo!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **If there's a time and place to make a difference, then it's now.**_

 **Sunset Shimmer to her friends in "End of an Era"**


	6. EPISODE II PART III

**Yang Xiao Long: Get ready for some awesome action, everybody! Woo!**

 **Weiss Schnee: Well, there is plenty to come. Along with a few surprises…**

 **Ruby Rose: And don't forget that awesome preview of stories NegaiFreak's gonna show!**

 **Blake Belladonna: Yeah, it's more of a showing of what's to come in the Omni Force universe considering NegaiFreak is ending his run after sixty stories.**

 **Ruby Rose: He shall never stop! Not while we still have content!**

 **Weiss Schnee: You do realize he's in college and is studying to be an intern and hopefully more somewhere, right?**

 **Ruby Rose: *sweats nervously* Um…**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Ah, it's whatever, right pal? *pats NegaiFreak on the head***

 **NegaiFreak: Not really… Ahem. Anyways, after this chapter, there'll be a special preview for what else I'm expecting to get worked on this year featuring what will now be the Omni Force's musical theme, so to speak.**

 **Ruby Rose: Ooh, I bet it's gonna be epic!**

 **NegaiFreak: It definitely should. FYI, I do not own the rights to RWBY, Ben 10, or any of the other properties being utilized here.**

 **Yang Xiao Long: And a good disclaimer to boot! Nice!**

 **Weiss Schnee: Let's just get on with the chapter already…**

 **Blake Belladonna: All right. Here's the last chapter of "Going Wild", everyone. Enjoy!**

 **GOING WILD**

"Huh…" the voice of a teenage girl sighed as she was walking down the street, carrying a duffel bag over her right shoulder. She had black hair tied in pigtails and brown eyes, sporting a pink hoodie with light orange, yellow, and white stripes. She also wore a white skirt with thin black stripes, long white socks with yellow and orange stripes, and pink sneakers. Reaching into the pocket of her hoodie, she pulled out her cellphone, checking the long line of text messages she had been sending and receiving. Most of them were long, much to her annoyance upon having to read so much. She then shoved it away, taking a tight hold of her bag's shoulder strap. Just then, he started to hear the sounds of explosions from afar, enticing her to come to a stop as she looked out to see something happening up near the rooftops. Squinting for a moment, she saw that it was Rainbow attempting to land a few punches on Blackfire, only to end up getting blown back by a violet starbolt as it sent her hurling towards the ground. The girl there gasped in shock as she saw that she was coming towards her, having to quickly duck away as she crashed into a newsstand.

"Ow…" she groaned in agony, shaking her head as flyers and papers were scattered around her and the remains of the kiosk. The tennis pro immediately got onto her feet and ran over to the Omni Force member, squatting down beside her.

"Are you okay?!" she asked in concern, grabbing her left arm and helping her stand up with a grunt. All the while, she began to recognize her, or at least recall her appearance from somewhere.

"Dashie, get up!" another voice cried out, catching their attentions as they saw Cana land down on the road before them, readying a trio of cards in her right hand, "Heaven, Reverse Death, Mountain!" she listed off loudly as her foe was diving down right at her. The cards she had were a blue and purple one, with a picture that resembled a man with a mustache, with a sky circle on his head, a red, white and black one with a human silhouette drawing on it, and one with a landscape drawing with multiple green mountains on the blue sky. "Summoned Lightning!" she bellowed. All of a sudden, the cards she had unleashed green bolts of electricity towards her enemy in an arched trajectory. She widened her eyes in shock before being struck, yelling in pain as the Fairy Tail wizard smirked.

"My turn!" the Equestrian magic user shouted, dashing out in an instant to the astonishment of the girl who was beside her. As the electricity that was zapping Blackfire dissipated, she was quickly punched in the face by her rainbow haired foe, careening back until she slammed into the wall of a building.

"Ha!" the alcoholic brunette laughed with a pump of her fist, jogging over to her ally as she floated over the ground beside her, flapping her wings. However, the duo widened their eyes to see the exiled princess emerge from the wall, clenching her teeth angrily as her eyes lit up.

"Uh oh," Rainbow uttered, about to zoom away, but was not quick enough to do so as both she and the card mage were hit by her starbolt lasers, being sent flying until they tumbled across the ground, coming to a stop in front of the girl they had run into.

"How's that for a laugh?" the Tamaranean remarked mockingly as she landed down, brushing her hair back with her right hand. Her two opponents groaned in agony as they were slow to try and get onto their feet. The duffel bag that the pigtailed girl was holding began to rustle a bit, catching her attention for a brief second until she noticed Blackfire start to turn around. "I think that's enough for now though," she admitted, trotting off, "Wouldn't want to waste all my energy on you girls if I'm planning on leaving…" she noted as she smirked.

"Ship, battle mode," Julie whispered down to her bag. All of a sudden, the head of a small Galvanic Mechamorph with a dog-like body popped out, looking up at her and then the female walking away from them.

"Grr…" he growled as the circle upon his head shifted into a half one to show his anger. He hopped out and landed onto his owner, merging with her as his body expanded all over her own, creating a full-body battle suit.

"Ergh… hold it!" Rainbow demanded angrily with a grunt as she stood back up alongside the alcoholic brunette. Their adversary appeared to blissfully ignore them, but was then struck in the back by a green laser beam, causing her to fall down onto the pavement face first. The duo that witnessed the attack blinked in shock, glancing back to see the tennis pro donning the new armor as her right arm shifted back from a blaster into a right hand.

"Need a hand?" she offered, causing the pair to both give off smirks in response. In the meantime, their enemy stood up, lighting her eyes up once again as her motivations had shifted onto the trio of girls in front of her as she turned to face them.

 **EPISODE II PART III**

Stretching his left arm and sticking it onto the glass window of another building, Slingshot reeled himself up, staying attached to it as he saw the Pyronite predator still charging around, ramming into cars parked on the sidewalk and flipping them over. Their alarms blared loudly as the alien above watched the destruction.

"Perhaps another deep freeze is an order?" Skurd suggested from his shoulder, catching his attention for a moment.

"I don't think that'll work…" he admitted in response, hearing the roars from below, "Besides, I don't need help to take this guy," he mentioned, hopping up and keeping his arm stretched out, extending it even further as he aimed himself towards the beast. He then sprang out, zooming at him. Unfortunately, he merely bounced off of him, making him perk up as he saw him land off to the side on his feet.

"Well that certainly did something…" the Slimebiote remarked with a roll of his eyes, "Now may I-?"

"No!" the Hevea Brasiliose shouted in interruption, while the Crabdozer came charging towards them. He quickly stretched his right arm and stuck it onto the side of another edifice, reeling himself over to avoid the oncoming creature. He then bounced off of the wall and slammed into his foe's head, causing him to fall down for a moment, while he landed safely once more in front of him. "Ha!" he laughed, "Told you," he muttered in a snarky tone towards the parasite upon him, who merely sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Heh, heh, heh…" a deep voice chuckled, much to their surprise as they looked to see it emanating from the predatory being before them as he was standing up, "It appears you are conflicted with how plan to beat me, Tennyson…" he concurred, stomping the ground with his legs somewhat scarily, "But you need not worry," he reassured ominously, "because you will not defeat me…" he declared, roaring loudly and charging towards him again.

"So he can talk now…" Slingshot realized, sounding freaked out by the revelation. He bounced away quickly, landing upon the side of a building before leaping off of it, striking him in the head again. He then jumped onto the wall on the opposite side, turning around and bouncing back down to hit him again.

"Maybe your attack could use a little more… 'oomph' to it?" Skurd implied as his host was continuing his assault in the same pattern.

"I said that I got this!" he retorted angrily, about to strike him again. However, the Crabdozer avoided his attempt and grasped his right leg in his jaws slamming him down onto the pavement in a loud yelp. "Ow…" he groaned in agony, barely managing to lift his head up. He was then swung around wildly, yelling as he was smashed against walls, cars, and lampposts. After a moment where the Pyronite predator ceased his harsh attack, he flung the Hevea Brasiliose up into the air. He came down and ended up deeper in the jaws of his enemy, trying to pry himself free while grunting loudly.

"Hold on, my friend!" the Slimebiote cried out, prepared to ooze his slime out over his host's body.

"No, he's mine!" the adhesive extraterrestrial yelled back, stretching one of his fingers into the creature's mouth to reach the Omnitrix symbol lying at his waist. He tapped it, creating a green flash of light that caused the creature to become blinded, dropping his prey as he shut his eyes. When he opened them back up moments later, he saw that the being before him now was not the same as the one from before. He had become a red, mollusk-like alien with four line-shaped eyes, and also a pair on his chest, which appeared to have crab-like features on the stomach forming a ribcage. The hood over his head appeared to be rough, and he had what appeared to be barnacles on his arms, legs, and hands. He also had three spikes on the back of his legs and seemed to have cracks upon his arms and shoulders. His fingers were sharp claws and his overall armor was a shade of dark red, mixed with black parts around his midsection and his arms. On top of that, his device's symbol had moved up to his chest, with the parasite still attached to it.

"My turn," he said, sticking out his hands and opening his palms, unleashing massive torrents of water that blew his adversary back, causing him to tear up the pavement beneath his legs as his legs were embedded into it to try and maintain his position. While the battle continued, the Titans had all regrouped, watching it go on from afar.

"Looks like Ben's got this handled," Beast Boy noted as he was breathing heavily.

"I know, but what if Wildfire turns into one of his aliens' predators?" Robin inquired, putting his hand onto his chin, "He's still gonna need some backup," he pointed out.

"Which is why we're here," Raven stated in agreement, "With Rainbow taking care of Blackfire and Rook and Sunset after Khyber, this is the hard job," she concluded, narrowing her eyes as she saw Water Hazard continue firing his water blasts at the Crabdozer.

"RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAHHHH!" a loud roar erupted, causing the team to flinch in surprise as they turned back and gasped to see the dinosaur-like creature rampaging in the distance.

"What… is that?!" the shapeshifter of the group asked with widened eyes.

"One of Khyber's… um… lapdogs, perhaps?" Starfire guessed as she put her hand onto her cheek.

"No…" Robin responded, catching her attention along with the others as he narrowed his eyes, "Ben said Khyber used the Nemetrix on himself before they captured him earlier…" he noted as he glanced out at the destructive and wild creature, "That must be him when he mutated…" he realized, clenching his staff tightly.

"Ben had mentioned a similar incident occurring with a person known as Phil…" the princess chimed in, still somewhat surprised.

"We need to keep them all contained," the Titans' leader stated after a moment as he reached down to his belt, pulling out his T-Communicator, "Cyborg, take Beast Boy and Raven and bring down that beast," he advised to his half-robotic comrade.

"On it!" he replied immediately. Parts of back suddenly opened up, with jetpack-like boosters springing out and firing off, allowing to fly towards the commotion.

"Huh," the green-skinned hero uttered in surprise, "Guess he got a few upgrades…" he realized with a scratch of his head.

"Let's go," the sorceress beckoned, floating after her teammate. The elf-like one took notice, morphing into a hummingbird to pursue them quickly, leaving the couple behind.

"Robin, should we not also worry about Rainbow Dash?" the female of the two asked as they turned back to see the Orishan continuing his attack onto the Crabdozer that was her brother.

"She'll be fine, Star," the famed Boy Wonder reassured with a grin, "Right now, we need to focus on giving Ben as much of a hand as he needs…" he began to explain, pausing for a second, "and taking your brother down," he said. While the Tamaranean was reluctant to admit it, she did know that her brother was becoming a viable threat to her and her friends.

"Of course," she agreed, letting her eyes shine a bright green. The Pyronite predator roared angrily, grazing still into the pavement as his adversary kept pushing him away with his water blasts.

"May _now_ be a good time for me to step in?" Skurd offered, extending himself out only to find himself squashed in the right hand of his host.

"Stay out of my way!" he demanded angrily. Taking the opportunity as his foe was distracted, the Nemetrix bearer became shrouded in a red light once more, with his body shrinking somewhat as it morphed into a different form. When Water Hazard finally looked back over, he saw that he had turned into a lizard-like creature with a white, black and red color scheme. He had a black head which donned a white patch on each side of his head. Located on those, he had four red eyes, two on one side and two on the other. He also had sharp teeth and the gums protruding in his lower jaw. A row of red spikes ran down her back, which also had a black stripe. He had four legs and black feet, each ending in three red claws, and a tail with a red-marked tip. He let out a roar before charging forwards, with saliva flying out from his mouth. The Orishan fired off another round of water blasts, but his target easily evaded them, leaping at him.

"Ben!" Robin cried out, catching attention as he jumped in, smacking the Buglizard aside by using his staff, causing him to tumble across the ground. Starfire then flew in, lighting her hands up in the energy of her starbolts before firing them off onto the predatory creature. He quickly got up and ran away to evade them, letting a yellow fog seep out from his mouth to veil the area. The princess came to a stop within it, looking around quickly while floating to see if she could spot him around. Unfortunately, she was caught off guard as he ended up tackling her from behind, causing her to fall onto the ground in a loud yelp.

"Well, sister?" he uttered, pinning her head against the pavement with his front left leg, "Do you now see how futile your efforts to stop me are?" he inquired, letting his saliva drip onto the ground near her, much to her disgust as her cheeks began to puff out from the mere stench of it.

"HA!" Robin yelled as he slammed into the Lepidopterran predator's side, pushing him off of his girlfriend as he slid along the earth beneath him. He then charged at him, attempting to attack again until his opponent used his prehensile tail to knock his staff out of his hands, followed by striking him with it. He fell onto the pavement with a grunt, causing his extraterrestrial companions to gasp in surprise, with the female flying over to tend to him, while the male ran out and continued firing water blasts onto the beast. He easily evaded them again, jumping onto a building and crawling up it.

"Here, I can-!"

"No!" Water Hazard interrupted, halting Skurd from oozing his slime out over his body by squashing him in his right hand once more. At that moment, another red light emitted from the creature looming above them, morphing himself into something larger as his shadow loomed over his enemy. "Oh crap…" he uttered in realization, letting go of the parasite.

 **X**

"Hurry!" Sunset cried out as she and her boyfriend ran through the abandoned city streets, trying to lure the raging Tyrannopede away. Unfortunately, the creature was still creating havoc as he smashed into more buildings, not concerned with the two Omni Force members getting away from him. The Revonnahgander fired a few shots from his Proto-Tool that connected with his target, but did not faze or even alert him to their presence.

"Nothing…" he uttered out afterwards, lowering his weapon in a defeated state, "At this rate, Khyber could destroy the entire city," he realized, somewhat panicked.

"So long as his mind holds out that long," the former pony pointed out, seeing the debris from all of the destruction smashing onto the ground, "We definitely need to keep damage to a minimum," she concurred after a moment, lighting her hands up in an amber-golden aura. Just then, a blue beam of light zoomed in and struck the predatory being on the head, making him cry out in agony. The couple there turned to see from where it had emanated from, being Cyborg's sonic cannon as he landed down by them.

"Looks like you guys you could use a few more hands," he pointed out with a grin, gesturing back for them to also notice Raven and Beast Boy approaching, with the latter transforming back into his elf-like state upon coming down alongside her.

"RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHH!" the Vaxasaurian predator roared angrily, looming over the five enemies before him.

"So what alien is that dino a predator of?" the sorceress asked, arching an eyebrow.

"A Vaxasaurian," Rook answered, setting his armament back onto his shoulder. The hooded girl merely blinked in confusion.

"He means Humungousaur," Sunset chimed in as an answer, making her nod.

"That's not gonna be easy…" the green skinned hero of the group realized, sweating a little.

"Yeah, but he's already losin' it…" the half-robot pointed out, focusing his left eye onto the rampaging creature as it was analyzing him, "Both literally and figuratively…" he added, sounding surprised.

"What do you mean?" the Plumber of the group questioned as he blinked.

"Look at this," the cybernetic Titan beckoned, holding out his left arm before a hologram appeared over the forearm, showing an image of the enemy they were about to face, "Initial scans say his brain's deteriorating by the second, so it's only natural he'd be acting like this," he explained to them.

"Uh… _that's_ natural?" the shapeshifter questioned, gesturing towards the Tyrannopede.

"He means that it's natural for him to be in pain with his brain giving out," Raven told him, rolling her eyes out of exasperation, "But can we really let him wear himself out?" she asked her smarter comrade.

"Not when he's making a big mess," he responded in a snarky tone, "Plus, we can't let him die," he mentioned seriously.

"Right," Sunset agreed, getting into a ready stance, "So… what's the plan?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"I need a clear shot at his head again," Cyborg replied as he narrowed his eyes onto the Vaxasaurian predator, "A lot closer this time," he pointed out, surprising the group.

"What do you intend to do?" Rook asked while readying his Proto-Tool.

"I'm gonna emit a frequency from my sonic cannon that'll knock him out cold," the Titan responded as he looked back at his weapon, "If y'all can bring him down," he kept going, "I can keep him down," he stated confidently.

"All right," the sorceress replied as a black aura enveloped her hands.

"Let's get this guy!" Beast Boy yelled, suddenly transforming himself into a Tyrannosaurus Rex that towered over his comrades. He let out a loud roar, but did not catch the attention of his dinosaur-like, extraterrestrial opponent as he was still stumbling about wildly. Somewhat offended by the lack of reaction, the green beast charged forward and rammed his head into his enemy's torso, causing him to plant his back legs into the ground to keep his balance. He then bit into his adversary's neck, making him cry out in agony as everyone watched on in horror.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted in concern, immediately flying up to him as she fired a black beam of mystical energy from her hands onto the predatory creature's head, trying to get him off of her comrade. Unfortunately, it seemed to do nothing as he continued to bite down upon his prey. He was about to chomp on him again as he opened his mouth, until a missile-like projectile shot up and struck him there, allowing the green skinned being to be freed as his foe stumbled back with smoke emitting afterwards. As the Revonnahgander had been the one to fire on the beast, his girlfriend ran to help the shapeshifting hero as he morphed back into his original state, rubbing his neck out of pain.

"Ugh…" he groaned in agony, clenching his teeth. Seeing that he was all right for the moment, the former unicorn dashed out, encasing her extremities within a golden amber aura before firing out beams of light that struck the Tyrannopede at his torso, making him roar loudly.

" _ **Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!**_ " the hooded girl chanted, letting her eyes shine a bright white before emitting a powerful ray of dark energy that hit the beast's head, making him step back as he was being attacked at two different points of his body. Seeing that he was distracted for the moment, Rook quickly looked for an opportunity to help out. He noticed the Vaxasaurian predator's legs as he kept moving backwards, noticing how off-balance he seemed somewhat.

"Beast Boy!" he called out, catching the elf-like teen's attention as he looked over to see him pull out a grappling line from his weapon, "Around his legs!" he shouted, pointing towards their adversary's shaky limbs.

"On it!" the Titan responded quickly, morphing into a lion and grabbing the hook with his teeth and pulling it out rapidly. As the two girls of the group continued their assault on their foe, the green animal wrapped the line around the creature's legs, circling him twice before changing back to normal, removing the hook and setting onto the line tightly. "All set!" he yelled to the Revonnahgander, who grinned and nodded as he pushed the trigger at the back of his versatile weapon, reeling the line in to make it tighten around the legs of the Vaxasaurian predator, stifling his mobility.

"Sunset! Raven!" the Plumber yelled to the two females, causing them to both perk up as they turned their heads slightly to see him, "Bring him down!" he shouted. The two nodded back at him, having their respective aura shroud their large opponent as he writhed around uncontrollably. They grunted out loudly as they began pulling him in towards them, also causing him to trip over the line and start to fall forwards. The sorceress was safe in midair from him, but the former pony still was bound to be crushed as his shadow loomed over her. Reacting as quickly as she could, she turned her head away and vanished in a flash of amber light, narrowly evading the beast as he struck the earth. She reappeared and fell onto her boyfriend in a yelp, lying on top of him as she lifted her head.

"H-Hey," she stuttered, blushing a little out of embarrassment as she brushed her hair back by using her right hand.

"Hello," he greeted back with a grin. They then noticed Cyborg running up to the Tyrannopede, yelling before firing a sonic blast that echoed at a high pitch, causing everyone else in the area to cover their ears.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHH!" the beast roared in agony. The group who had fought him gathered together, standing alongside the half-robot as they watched him shrink down, morphing back into Khyber in a matter of moments.

"Phoo…" Beast Boy breathed out afterwards, "That could've been worse…" he pointed out, seeing his best friend shift his right arm back into a hand.

"Could've been a lot better," Raven joked, removing her hood. Both Rook and the cybernetic Titan walked over to the Skurnoch lying on the pavement, picking him up by his arms.

"Ah…" he uttered, opening his eyes as his vision was starting to gain better focus, looking around to see those surrounding him, "Where… is… Ryand'r?" he breathed out in question to their surprise. However, the latter of the two holding him stayed composed for the moment.

"Don't worry, we're takin' care of it," he reassured, starting to carry him off to the side. In the meantime, Sunset looked back further into the city, developing a worried expression for her two other teammates still fighting their own battles.

"Ship! Ship!" Ship barked, enticing Julie to hop back from the oncoming flurry of starbolts being flung her way from Blackfire. Before she could launch any more, she was struck by several cards, making her growl angrily as she looked over at Cana, who was preparing more.

"Uh oh," she uttered in realization, seeing her violet eyes light up and fire laser beams her way. Fortunately, Rainbow dashed in and yanked her away in the nick of time, flying her over to the armored tennis pro as they landed down beside her.

"She's pretty stubborn…" she pointed out with narrowed eyes, sweating a little.

"Yeah, just like Dashie here," the card mage joked, causing the Omni Force member to roll her eyes out of exasperation.

"Shut up," she muttered afterwards, seeing the exiled princess zooming towards them. She quickly flew up, luring her away from her allies as she evaded the flurry of starbolts sent her way.

"We have to do something!" Julie yelled, realizing that the rainbow haired girl was in more danger the longer she was up in the air. The alcoholic brunette closed her eyes to think for a moment, opening them immediately as she remembered something.

"Get her down here," she advised, readying her right arm as she grinned, much to the confusion of the armored girl, "I can handle it," she promised.

"Okay," Julie responded, "Ship?" she said to her pet, getting his attention as the green lines of her suit lit up.

"Ship! Ship!" he yipped excitedly, forming small, jet-like boosters on her feet, allowing her to fly up towards the two clashing in midair.

"Ha!" Blackfire shouted as she delivered a right hook with her right fist onto the athletic girl's face, sending her careening back for a moment. However, she was then struck herself by an uppercut from the Mechamorph-armored girl, who followed with transforming her right arm into a blaster, firing a laser that blew her away in an instant.

"Ugh…" Rainbow groaned, rubbing her face out of pain. She then took notice of how the tennis pro was handling the Tamaranean quite well, managing to drive her back. However, her eyes lit up once more, growling angrily as she blocked a punch by grasping the pigtailed girl's armored fist, much to her fright as she grimaced.

"You think you can beat me, you stupid girl?!" the exiled princess bellowed angrily in question, not noticing the rainbow haired girl starting to dash over towards them, "Once I kill you and the rest of your friends, I'll finally be fr-!" Her statement was interjected as she was suddenly kicked away from behind by the Omni Force member, glaring up at her before she came down again.

"HIYAH!" she yelled as she spun around to avoid a punch from her adversary, following it up with a powerful kick that sent her crashing into the ground in a flurry of dust and dirt. She and battle suited girl landed down, hearing her cough as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Err…" she growled angrily, readying her starbolts upon her hands as her violet eyes narrowed onto her enemies, who got into ready stances.

"Uh, 'scuse me?" another voice chimed in, catching her attention as she turned to see Cana standing behind her, "Look, I don't know what your whole deal is and I really don't care…" she started to say, making her growl out of rage as she turned to face her, "but I'm gonna wrap this up now," she declared, showing off the dark tattoo imprinted on her right forearm.

"What the…?" Blackfire uttered in confusion, noting that she did not have that before, as did the other girls watching. It was Fairy Tail's symbol surrounded by a sharp, concave design, resembling an arrowhead, or a slender triangular shield. Shining a bright red, she raised her arm into the air, closing her hand into a fist.

"It's time to assemble!" she cried out as a golden light enveloped her form, "O glitter of light that's guided by fairies!" she yelled, aiming her arm at her target.

"Another magic trick?" she inquired, chuckling a little, "That won't work…" she muttered, about to lunge out at her. All of sudden though, she found herself unable to move, gasping as she trembling.

"Shine your light so that I may vanquish the fangs of wickedness!" the card mage chanted as the gathering luminosity formed into a halo that surrounded her opponent, closing in on her.

"W-Wait!" she stuttered out, hoping to make a final plea for mercy.

"FAIRY GLITTER!" the Fairy Tail wizard bellowed, making the light constrict around the Tamaranean and explode in a bright. Her allies shut their eyes to avoid being blinded, hearing the exiled princess cry out in agony all the while. When the luminosity finally subsided, they opened their eyes and looked over to see what had happened. Steam emitted from their foe as her eyes had become a pale white, followed by her falling face onto the ground in a heap.

"Whoa," Julie uttered, evidently stunned by what occurred.

"Nice one!" Rainbow complimented as she ran over to the defeated extraterrestrial, while the alcoholic brunette merely walked over.

"Figured a good ol' Fairy Glitter would do the trick," she pointed out as she flipped her hair back, "She's got a lot of wickedness in that messed up head of hers…" she mentioned, pulling a card out of her bag.

"I guess that means we're done here…" the armored tennis pro realized as she came up to them.

"Not yet," the Omni Force member responded, surprising her as she blinked, "My babe's probably having a tough time against this chick's little brother," she noted, closing her hands into fists.

"Your… babe?" the pigtailed girl questioned, somewhat confused.

"If you're that worried, then it's a good thing I'm here," Cana chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw her throw out a card onto the unconscious alien, making it shine in a golden light before absorbing her into it.

"Whoa," Rainbow uttered, surprised by the technique.

"Let's go," she beckoned, hurrying off to the sounds of destruction that emitted in the distance.

 **X**

"AGH!" Water Hazard yelled out as he smashed into the windows of a car, shattering them while also rupturing the doors.

"Don't worry, I won't ask to help this time," Skurd chimed in, catching his attention for a moment as he was rubbing his head out of agony.

"Shut up," he muttered out, managing to get back on his feet, stumbling forward for a moment before regaining his footing. He looked out to see how his teammates were faring against their transformed foe. He had turned into a giant worm-like alien with sharp teeth, a wide beak-like mouth, and a tail ending in a pincer like set of spikes. He also possessed a lavender and orange hide, a white underbelly, grey spikes running down his back, and four red insectoid legs on each side near the front. He burrowed around the area and popped back up continuously, aiming for the Boy Wonder as he was narrowly evading his attacks. Starfire fired off a flurry of starbolts towards her foe, but he easily dodged them as he dug himself away. The ground beneath the group began cracking up massively, becoming very unstable due to all of the tunnels that the Talpaedan predator was making.

"Ah!" Robin yelped as the ground collapsed beneath him, about to fall into the sewers below the streets. Fortunately, his girlfriend swooped in and grabbed him, carrying him up to the top of one of the tall buildings in the area. As the Orishan took a step forward, the beast popped up from the earth, staring him down and roaring loudly at him. He then spat balls of greenish yellow acid down towards him, which he quickly countered by washing them away with water blasts. However, he saw that he was about to dive down onto him, enticing him to immediately slap the Omnitrix symbol upon his chest, creating a green flash of light as his body expanded into a different form. As the luminosity subsided, the creature found his beak caught by a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. His palms were flat, while the symbol of his device rested upon his chest over a black strip that rode down.

"Ergh!" he grunted, holding onto his adversary as he spun around with him rapidly as his allies watched from afar. He then threw him away with a yell, seeing him come crashing down in a heap, crushing a few cars in his wake.

"Well that certainly helps…" Skurd pointed out somewhat nervously, causing his host to roll his eyes in frustration, while the two Teen Titans came down from the edifice. The Slamworm began to arise again, growling angrily. Clenching his teeth, Cannonbolt curled himself into his sphere form, rolling forwards and gaining momentum as he charged towards his enemy.

"Ben!" Starfire cried out, but did not make him stop as he kept on moving. At the same time, the Talpaedan predator fully regained himself, roaring loudly as he dove towards the Arburian Pelarota. Just then, both of their devices began beeping loudly, followed by flashes of green and red light as they transformed back to normal.

"Whoa!" the Omni Force leader yelped as he tumbled across the pavement, somersaulting before sliding a complete stop, standing up on his feet.

"Ah, so it appears we both have limits to our transformations…" Wildfire realized, catching his attention as he saw him floating from afar, enveloping his hands in red starbolts, "Unfortunately for you, you do not possess any powers to oppose me now…" he concluded, grinning deviously as he was about to attack again.

"Ben, run!" Robin yelled, jumping in and punching the prince in the face with his left fist, followed by attempting to deliver a powerful kick with his right foot. However, his extremity was grasped by his foe, who merely tossed him aside sharply as he smashed into a car.

"Robin!" his teammates cried out simultaneously in horror, seeing him slump down onto the ground, groaning in pain all the while. The princess clenched her fists tightly, letting out a battle cry as she dived down and unleashed starbolt lasers from her eyes onto her brother. He was initially struck, having to hold them back with merely his left hand before firing beams from his own eyes to counter hers. As the stalemate between the two royals continued, the Omnitrix bearer ran over to the Boy Wonder, getting him up onto his feet. They looked on to see the beams dissipate, followed by the female of the two throwing out a punch onto her sibling. He evaded it though, grabbing her arm with his right hand and then taking hold of her head by using his right, slamming her into the pavement below.

"AH!" she shrieked to the fright of her friends as their eyes widened in shock.

"You are driving my patience, sister!" Wildfire shouted angrily as he continued to pin her against the ground, "Though Komand'r may be a heinous liar, you would dare attack your own king?!" he questioned, slamming her head against the ground once more. Having seen enough as he clenched his teeth, the brunette haired teen tapped the lid of his contraption, making the holographic screen appear over it with the facial icons.

"All right no more games, you stupid watch," he said to the device, sliding the lid open to let the dial pop up, "For once, just give me Starfury!" he commanded, slamming the dial down with his right hand to create a bright flash of green light. His body grew immensely, with his shadow looming over everyone in the area. He had become a large humanoid creature with a large red fin upon the top of his head, which was black at the front and red on the bottom. Blades had formed at his waist and front thighs in red. He had white arms with two black lines and red fins on the elbows. With that, he had green eyes on his head with two extra ones protruding from his cheeks; one being on each side. His feet were boot-like, being red and black, and his wrists and shoulders had red, blade-like outgrowths. To top it off, the Omnitrix symbol was still upon his chest, being much larger than before as a seemingly tiny Skurd rested upon it.

"I take it that this is _not_ Starfury?" he inquired curiously.

"Way Big?" the giant extraterrestrial uttered in surprise, looking himself over, "Huh…" he sighed deeply, "What do I get the feeling this is karma coming back to bite me?" he muttered to himself.

"Heh," Wildfire chuckled, releasing his sister from his clutches as he stepped forward, "You have made a grave error, Ben Tennyson," he stated, catching his attention, "One of Nemetrix's strongest predators preys on the To'Kustar," he pointed out, causing the Slimebiote to widen his eyes in shock.

"Uh, I would be a little more worried if the Nemetrix actually had something like that," the transformed Omni Force leader retorted as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Lad, I wouldn't test that theory if I were you!" the parasite attached to him advised loudly, "I was attached to the Nemetrix itself, remember?" he pointed out, "I know all of the creatures that are inside of it!" he yelled, causing him to blink in surprise.

"And this was one of father's greatest of DNA captures," the prince added, tapping the device at his waist to create a bright flash of red light that enveloped him.

"Ryand'r!" his sister screamed. As that was happening, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Rook, and Sunset had finally gotten to them with Khyber in tow, screeching to a halt as they saw the red light.

"Uh oh," the shapeshifter of the group uttered in realization, morphing into a gorilla to get ready as his comrades took their own stances. When the luminosity did subside though, it appeared as if the male royal had vanished into thin air.

"W-Where'd he go?" Way Big asked, glancing around for any sort of sign of the Tamaranean. Everyone else looked around as Starfire stood up, rubbing her head in agony. She then looked out and gasped, catching everyone's attention.

"Ben!" she cried out, causing him to perk up and look down. He widened his eyes to see the purple cracks of light forming upon his left foot, quickly rising throughout his body.

"What's… happening?!" he breathed out, suddenly sweating as he keeled over onto his right knee.

"It's gotta be Wildfire!" Robin realized, seeing the marks spread onto his teammate's right leg and course up to his waist.

"But what did he even do?" the sorceress of the group questioned, evidently perplexed.

"He turned into a To'Kustar's natural enemy…" Rook began to say, getting their attentions, "A virus that destroys them from the inside out…" he told them, making them all gasp in fright.

"BEN!" Sunset shrieked, noticing the cracks moving closer to his chest.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in agony. Skurd saw the cracks nearing, developing a serious expression upon his face as he suddenly oozed out slime downwards, meeting the cracks so they could go no further.

"W-What are you… doing?" Way Big stuttered out in question.

"Saving your life, my friend…" the Slimebiote replied with a grunt, "I can handle a virus like this no problem!" he declared, suddenly absorbing the cracks and making them go into his slime, causing his body to expand greatly like an inflating balloon.

"Skurd!" the Revonnahgander below yelled, seeing red electricity sparking around the parasite's inflated form.

"I… can't… hold him!" he grunted out, evidently struggling. Just then, a stray object flew by and stuck itself onto him, catching his attention as he saw that it was a card, which shined in a bright golden light. The red electricity was suddenly absorbed into the card, followed by it becoming a picture of the sparking energy as it fell towards the ground.

"Ugh…" the giant extraterrestrial groaned afterwards, unsure as to what happened as the Omnitrix symbol upon his chest started to beep, timing out in a green flash of light as he shrunk back down into the Omni Force leader. He fell to his knees, using his hands to keep himself up.

"Ben!" the former pony yelled, rushing over to him with the others as the slimy creature upon his device deflated back to normal as well, "Are you all right?" she asked, kneeling to his eye level.

"Yeah…" he breathed out reassuringly, letting her and Robin help him back onto his feet, "Thanks for that, slime ball…" he said in gratitude to the Slimebiote.

"You're quite welcome," he responded, out of breath himself as he exhaled and inhaled, "Although, that card that stuck to me was not mine…" he mentioned, much to the confusion of the others.

"Card?" his host uttered, "What card?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"He means this one, sweetie," a familiar voice answered, making him blink in surprise as he turned to see Cana there with a smirk on her face as she held the card in her hand.

"AH!" he yelped loudly, falling onto his rear end, "C-C-Cana?!" he stammered in shock, "What are you doing-?!" He stopped his question at the moment he noticed his current girlfriend jogging over with his armored ex, making him all the more stunned as his mouth gaped open.

"Lad?" Skurd uttered, trying to get his attention, "Do you need a medic?" he inquired.

"H-Hey Julie…" he greeted nervously with a stutter, seeing Ship ooze off of her and rest in her arms, "I… thought you were still doing those tennis tourneys in Europe…" he noted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good to see you, too," she responded, giggling a little. Both Sunset and Rainbow transformed back to normal themselves, losing their ponied up states as the latter went over to get her boyfriend back onto his feet. While that was happening though, the card that the Fairy Tail was holding began to crack, causing her to gasp in realization upon noticing.

"Shoot!" she yelled, catching everyone's attention as they saw her fling the card away before it shattered like glass in a burst of red light. It subsided quickly, allowing them to see Wildfire standing there in his original form.

"Rrr…" he growled, turning around to face his enemies as they got into ready stances once more.

"Guess we're doing this again…" Ben muttered, prepared to tap the Omnitrix lid. The prince lunged out at them, enveloping his hands in the energy of his starbolts.

"Enough…!" Khyber's voice sputtered out, causing him to cease his action as he looked to his caretaker stumble forwards, breathing heavily as he shoved some of the others aside.

"F-Father?" the Tamaranean stammered in surprise, letting the luminosity go out as he approached the Skurnoch, landing in front of him.

"Ryand'r… this is not… your path…" he wheezed out, maintaining his poise despite the strain his mind was suffering, "A king… does no harm… to his allies…!" he yelled, coughing madly and spitting up blood, much to the royal's fright.

"F-Father, I was doing what I thought was right for my kingdom!" he shouted back with a stutter, "For my people!" he added.

"And yet… you were about to kill the savior of the universe…" the infamous huntsman retorted, standing upright, "Even if you are of royal blood…" he continued, "they would never accept a king who would kill such a person…" he stated, "especially one responsible for saving their kingdom in the past…" he added seriously. Upon hearing that, Wildfire's eyes trembled until they welled up with tears, falling onto the ground below him one by one.

"F-Father…" he uttered, sobbing as he embraced the extraterrestrial. He merely placed his hand atop his head in a reassuring fashion, while everyone else watched on.

 **X**

A long while passed before the group finally returned to Plumber Headquarters in the laboratory with the exceptions of Rainbow and Cana. Khyber had been returned to his cell with a medical team to follow, and Blackfire had been placed in her own prison after being released from the mage's card. As for the prince, he was seated on a bench, surrounded by officers along with Max and Patelliday, while the rest of the group looked on from afar.

"So they're _not_ going to contact Tamaran about this?" Sunset inquired, sounding stunned by the news.

"At first, it seemed as if they did not want to alert Galfore about what happened here today," her boyfriend answered, crossing his arms over his chest, "but Wildfire has agreed that it should be so," he mentioned to her surprise.

"Guess Khyber really got to him, even on the brink of death…" Robin realized while narrowing his eyes. Just then, an armored member of the medical team arrived, entering the conversation to apparently deliver some news. Everyone standing from afar could tell that is was not good based on the reactions from the other soldiers there.

"He's gone," Cyborg realized after a moment.

"Yeah," Ben concurred, glancing down ashamedly. His ex-girlfriend went over and placed a reassuring left hand onto his shoulder, causing him to perk up slightly and let off a little grin. After a while, the entire group of officers left, escorting the male royal out of the room. He looked back at his sister, who watched worriedly as the door slid closed behind him.

"What are they gonna do with him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Probably keep him in custody until they can figure out what to do about that feral DNA inside of him," the half-robot explained in reply.

"Makes sense, but I don't think that'll be easy," Raven chimed in as she folded her arms over her chest.

"It will be impossible," Starfire mentioned, catching their attentions, "Wildfire made the choice to bear the process of becoming a mutation capable of using the Nemetrix," she noted, nervously holding her right arm behind her back, "but now he has shown his incapability of controlling his own emotions…" she added, sniffling a little.

"Star…" the Boy Wonder uttered, going up to her and gifting her with a sweet embrace.

"All things considered, we did save a lot of people today," the sorceress pointed out, "I think that's something we can be proud of," she stated, receiving several nods of agreement from the group.

"Ship! Ship!" Ship yipped, causing them to perk up and look over at the dog-like Mechamorph hopping around Julie, panting excitedly.

"Cool…" the shapeshifter of the group uttered, squatting down to check out the creature at eye level.

"So you're one of Ben's girlfriends, right?" Cyborg questioned to the tennis pro, much to the embarrassment of the Omnitrix bearer as he smacked himself in the face, which was reddening almost instantaneously.

"Yeah, his first," she responded sheepishly, "Julie Yamamoto," she introduced, holding out her right hand for him to shake politely.

"So Julie…" her ex-boyfriend began, getting her attention, "how's… that guy I met last time?" he asked nervously.

"Hervé?" she uttered, "Oh, we're… taking a break right now…" she admitted, turning away somewhat sheepishly as the brunette haired teen rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized, sounding ashamed.

"It's okay," she reassured with a slight grin.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Skurd suddenly cried out, "Enough of this awkward banter, my lad!" he commanded to his host, "Just talk to-GAH!" he yelped as he was squashed by his right hand.

"I see your social life's been getting better," the tennis pro noted with a smirk, causing him to chuckle a little.

"Yeah," he agreed, "So… you met Rainbow, right?" he inquired, making her nod.

"She's your new girlfriend…" she realized after a moment, "I guess things work out since you two can work together," she mentioned, causing him to blink in surprise. At that moment, the doors slid open as Rainbow walked in, sipping on a smoothie through its green and pink striped straw.

"Ah…" she breathed out in relief after relinquishing her lips from the tip. She then noticed the strange silence in the room, causing her to glance around worriedly. "Uh… were you guys talking about me?" she questioned nervously. Her boyfriend chuckled, going over and wrapping his left arm around her shoulders.

"It's good to see you, sweetheart," he said, making her smile with a light blush across her cheeks, turning her head in an attempt to kiss him as he did the same.

"What's up party people?!" a familiar voice yelled, halting them from making out as the female of the pair rolled her eyes in frustration, while the male cringed and let her go. They looked back to see Cana standing there with a flask in her hand, now wearing a green jacket with white stripes and the number ten upon it.

"Hi Cana…" Ben greeted, somewhat annoyed himself as the others could tell based on his reaction.

"So Benny boy," she began, trotting over to him as a saucy smile graced her lips, "you glad to see me?" she guessed as she leaned forwards, making him move back slightly.

"Uh… 'glad' isn't the word I'd use…" he confessed with a grimace, "Rook, why'd you call _her_ for help?" he questioned to his partner, who blinked in confusion, "I would've been fine with Natsu or even Erza helping out," he mentioned, causing the alcoholic brunette to puff out her cheeks angrily.

"I did not call for her…" the Revonnahgander responded, holding his hands up in a placating manner.

"And don't look at me," Sunset chimed in, "I know how much you dislike her being around…" she mentioned, nervously glancing off to the side.

"I did it," Rainbow confessed, making him widen his eyes as he turned to face her, "I wanted to get Blackfire taken care of as soon as possible so we could help with Wildfire," she explained to him, "Plus…" she continued, blushing out of embarrassment, "I kinda thought we could patch things up between us…" she admitted sheepishly.

"Sweetheart…" the Omnitrix bearer uttered, stunned by the revelation, but also happy as he smiled, "Glad to see you're opening up to people," he told her, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. She grinned, twirling a strand of her hair in her hand girlishly as the others watched on and smiled.

"So you _are_ glad!" the card mage noted as she got in between the two, wrapping her arms around them, "Well don't worry, Benny…" she said reassuringly, "Dashie here's got your back for a… long… time…" she added, burping in between each pause to their disgust as her alcoholic breath stung their noses.

"Okay, let's go!" the athletic girl demanded angrily, grabbing her by her right wrist and dragging her off through the sliding door.

"Bye bye, Benny!" she yelled in farewell with an obviously plastered face towards the group, laughing as the access shut behind them.

"Did… she have your old jacket?" Julie asked afterwards, arching an eyebrow.

"Huh…" her ex-boyfriend sighed deeply, slouching down, "Yep," he muttered, evidently frustrated. A while later, the group had gathered outside amidst the night sky without Rainbow, Julie, Ship or Cana around, with the Titans prepared to leave by loading themselves onto the T-Ship.

"You sure you don't wanna come back and help kick butt for a few days?" Cyborg offered to the Omni Force leader, who chuckled.

"I'm gonna be lucky if Grandpa Max doesn't have me on prison duty for a whole year after this fiasco…" he responded as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you need us…" Robin started to say, only for his former teammate to pull out his T-Communicator.

"I know what to do," he finished for him, making him smile.

"Ben…" Starfire chimed in, trotting up to him, "I have heard word that they plan to put my brother in the Plumber Academy to try and better his emotions and mind before returning home," she told him.

"Yeah, that's what I heard," he replied with a nod, "I'm sure they'll take good care of him," he promised as she sniffed a little, still grinning.

"Thank you, Ben," she said in gratitude, grasping his left hand with both of hers before pecking his left cheek by using her lips. She then let him go, heading off with the others towards their vessel.

"I swear, he's gonna have _five_ girlfriends by the next time we see him…" Beast Boy muttered, sounding envious.

"Zip it," Raven advised, elbowing his arm with her left. As the team embarked on their vessel and took off, they all waved down towards the trio below, who did the same back before seeing them fly into the distance.

"And thus ends another meeting with your former team," Rook said once they were out of sight, "I realize now that you joined the Titans not only to better yourself as a hero," he started to explain, catching his partner's attention, "but to also gain new friends," he stated, sounding glad about that.

"Hey, I do what I do," the Omnitrix bearer responded with a mere shrug, "And you guys do a great job, too," he added, looking over at Sunset as she blinked in surprise, "Rook told me that you did what you could to make me feel better about all this," he noted, "so thank you," he said in gratitude, embracing her happily. She did the same back, followed by letting go of him after a few moments.

"So… are we cool now?" she inquired to her teammates.

"Indeed," the Revonnahgander concurred with a nod.

"Absolutely!" Skurd chimed in excitedly, catching their attentions as they looked over at him, "I hope you don't mind me staying a little while longer…" he mentioned, blinking rapidly and pleadingly towards his host.

"Huh…" he sighed, "Well, I kinda owe ya for a couple things," he admitted in response. Just then, the group heard sirens blaring in the distance, looking out on the city streets to see police cars pursuing a lone sports car being driven wildly through the streets.

"Shall we?" the former pony questioned to her teammates as she ponied up in a bright flash of light, gaining amber skin with pony ears and a long ponytail.

"We shall," her boyfriend responded, readying his Proto-Tool in his right hand. Ben grinned, tapping the Omnitrix lid and then sliding it forward to let its dial pop up. He slammed it down with his right hand, creating a green flash of light as his body began to morph, with his hair growing down to his back and his chest puffing out. As the luminosity subsided, it revealed that he had turned into a Tamaranean with an outfit similar to Starfire's, but instead was a full-on suit with metal parts along the arms and legs like Blackfire's. Her crop top had become black with a green stripe running down the middle, as did the appearance of her skirt. To top it off, the device's symbol was at the center of her neck corn collar, where the Slimebiote rested.

"Whoa, outfit upgrade!" she exclaimed in realization, somersaulting in midair excitedly as she floated up, "Sweet!" she cheered.

"Oh, so _this_ is what you meant!" the parasite noted, getting her attention, "Honestly though, you look quite fetch- EGH!" he yelped as she squashed him with her right hand.

"Let's go!" she beckoned to her comrades, flying off as they followed her. Meanwhile, a certain figure watched on from afar, narrowing his masked eyes onto the trio. He was a person dressed in a completely black bodysuit that featured a red 'X' with the lower-right end of it point elongated to stretch across the chest to the bottom of the right pectoral muscle placed over the top of the left pectoral muscle. He also had an ash-gray utility belt that featured a silver/light gray buckle, a pair of vertical cylinder-shaped tubes on the back of each pouch and a thin, horizontal red stripe through the middle of the backside, a pair of serrated ash-gray gloves that featured black outlines around the serrated portions, a single, large red 'X' on the palms and the back of the hands, a pair of black boots that featured an ash-gray outline around the edge of the soles, and a black cape that featured an ash-gray interior. His black, helmet-like mask featured a white skull that lacked the lower jaw and a red 'X' placed in the middle of the 'face', with the lower-right point of it elongated to end beneath the right eye. The eyes of the mask were white reflective lenses and were thickly outlined in black.

"So that's his squad, huh?" he inquired, folding his arms over his chest.

 **X**

"You stole his jacket?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock the next day at the Fairy Tail guild, as Cana sat down right beside her with her new clothing on.

"I got it as a reward for helping Dashie out," she responded, chugging down a bottle of booze that was right in front of her, "Ah…" she uttered in relief as she released her lips from it, "I mean, you wouldn't think I'd take a job free, would you?" she questioned curiously to the celestial wizard.

"N-No!" she stuttered in reply with an embarrassed blush, glancing away as the alcoholic brunette chuckled, "But… I guess it's nice to know that you and Rainbow are starting to get along…" she pointed out, causing her to perk up slightly as she set the bottle down, staring at her new jacket.

"Yeah, I guess so," she agreed, smiling a little.

 **X**

A few weeks had passed in Jump City since the incident in Bellwood, with Cyborg entering the living room as he was now donning black parts upon his body where his blue cybernetic ones used to be.

"You all set?" his team leader asked, catching his attention as he saw him and rest of the group standing there with excited grins on their faces.

"Yeah," he responded, grabbing a pair of duffel bags from beside the counter and putting them over his shoulders, "Star Labs is gonna be a long trip though…" he grumbled, glancing off to the side.

"I'm sure it'll be worth it," Robin pointed out, causing him to let off a grin.

"Thanks for lettin' me stick around," he said to the four before him in gratitude, "I don't know if I'd be here without you guys," he admitted.

"We are just as grateful to you, Cyborg," Starfire mentioned, going over to embrace him in a loving manner.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed as he hugged him as well, "Plus, I get to be the video game master from now on!" he added happily. Raven and the Boy Wonder joined in on the hug as well, which lasted for about fifteen seconds until they all let go, allowing their teammate to head off, about to go through the sliding doors.

"I'll tell the bat you said hi," he promised to the masked teen, making him blink in surprise before chuckling. He then left as the accesses shut behind him.

"Star, you wanna play a game with me?" the shapeshifter offered, "Winner gets to make dinner for us!" he challenged excitedly, making her gasp.

"Yes, let us partake in the game!" she concurred, going over with him towards the couch. Robin was about to follow them over until he was grabbed by the sorceress, who had a guilty expression on her face.

"Should… we have told him?" she questioned to him, sounding somewhat scared.

"About your vision?" he inquired, receiving a simple nod, "Maybe…" he admitted, folding his arms over his chest, "It sounds crazy that they'd wind up fighting each other, but-"

"Cyborg and Ben would never do that," Raven finished for him, interjecting his statement.

"Right," he agreed, grinning with her as they went over to partake in the fun alongside their comrades.

 **END**

 **Ruby Rose: EEEEEEEE! That was SO exciting!**

 **Weiss Schnee: I'll be honest… I did not expect that whole Cyborg moving onto the Justice League thing.**

 **Blake Belladonna: It's obviously a precursor for "Omni Force: JUSTICE", but that trailer's not coming out until "Omni Force: WAR" reaches its halfway mark.**

 **Yang Xiao Long: But NegaiFreak's still gonna give you guys an awesome preview of what's to come in 2018!**

 **NegaiFreak: You said it, Yang. Everyone, thanks a million for all of your support during the past few weeks. As a reward, here's a preview for what's bound to come in the future. Enjoy!**

 **PREVIEW**

 **NF PRODUCTIONS**

 _ **Opens with U.A.'s Class 1-A looking out at the horizon from the rebuilt Overwatch Headquarters in Switzerland, followed by shifting to a scene of Raya Dashilee Tennyson and Rachael Hagane dancing together in the Canterlot High gymnasium.**_

 **Izuku Midoriya: What does it mean to be a hero?**

 _ **The scene changes to show a costumed Laura Kinney meeting Sunset Shimmer in the past, along with Ben Tennyson and Sting Eucliffe. She hesitates out of shock for a moment before drawing her adamantium claws and lunging out at her.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: It's a question with a lot of answers.**

 _ **Cut to a scene of Danny Phantom retrieving Trafalgar Law from a falling Atlesian airship, also attempting to save Weiss Schnee until he is blown back by an explosion, while the ship crashes onto the shoreline. The scene then changes to Monkey D. Luffy standing up firmly and glaring down Akainu, entering Second Gear all the while.**_

 **Sunset Shimmer: Some say it's about helping people in times of need.**

 _ **Cuts to a scene of Sunset in an arena being punched into a wall by Andreas, followed by a scene in Zaofu of Rex Salazar using a Smack Hand to block Suyin from killing Kuvira with a metal blade she had bent out.**_

 **Trafalgar Law: Others say it's about saving your city or whole world.**

 _ **The scene changes to Law and Rook Blonko clashing swords inside the Ben 10,000 Tower. It then shifts to a scene of Ruby Rose using her Crescent Rose to defend herself against the Haki-covered legs of Boa Hancock.**_

 **Erza Scarlet: There is one thing they all have in common though.**

 _ **Cuts to Erza fending of sword swipes from Raven Branwen in Haven Academy before blasting her back with her right repulsor gauntlet. The scene changes to show Calvin and Erika Ketchum battling with their Pokémon at the Trainer's School near their home, as Litten lands a Scratch attack on a Froakie.**_

 **Izuku Midoriya: They all want to go beyond.**

 **THIS YEAR**

 _ **Insert Heroes (Generdyn Remix) by Zayde Wolf**_

 _ **The scene changes to Team RNJR, Qrow Branwen, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Sunset, Law, Erza, Smoker, Starlight Glimmer, Danny, Hancock, and Oscar Pine arriving at Haven Academy as the broken full moon shines in the night sky. It then shifts to an entire building collapsing on Izuku Midoriya after Widowmaker had set charges to do so.**_

 **Avatar Korra: Every second we have counts.**

 _ **Cuts to Korra commanding a Swampert against a Sceptile, who is being ordered by Ben as they duel at Air Temple Island. The scene then changes to Ash-Greninja and Naruto Uzumaki being pinned down by Fujitora's gravity powers.**_

 **Mackenzie Tategami: We're in this together, and we'll get through it all the same.**

 _ **Cuts to Mackenzie and Raya ponied up and dodging laser beams emitting from Malware inside the Canterlot gymnasium, who was two other colored Mechamorphs behind him; Virus and Spam. The scene changes to show Rachael running out of the gym crying after being confronted with her girlfriend by some upperclassmen students.**_

 **Lector: Let's kick ass.**

 _ **Cuts to Lector readying a blaster, yelling loudly as he fires it indiscriminately and strikes several droids that are coming towards him in the Forge of Creation. What follows is a scene of Kuvira looking on in horror to see half a dozen Colossus mecha suits off to try and attack Republic City.**_

 **T'Challa: Change may take many forms. What matters is how you learn to accept it.**

 _ **The scene shifts to Black Panther arriving and easily taking down a platoon of Marine soldiers singlehandedly to the amazement of Rogue Cheney and Sasuke Uchiha. It then cuts to a scene of Natalie Dragneel being slammed face first into the ground by Doomfist, bleeding profusely from her nose and mouth.**_

 **All Might: I was always seen as the kind of hero people could look up to when things were bleak. Now that it's come to this, I don't know what I can do…**

 _ **Cuts to him meeting Widowmaker on the roof of the main U.A. facility, staring her down with narrowed eyes of contempt as she smirks back. The scene changes to Blake Belladonna fighting against Ilia Amitola in the former's home, followed by shifting to Ben as Ultimate Rath helping Ghira Belladonna fend off Corsac and Fennec Albain.**_

 **Ben Tennyson: I'm not here to protect** _ **just**_ **this world. I'm here to protect** _ **all**_ **of them.**

 _ **Cuts to a scene of Izuku yelling in agony as he uses his strength to push off most of the rubble from the collapsed building off of him. What follows is a scene of Sunset being shot in the right eye by a laser beam from Kizaru, causing her to fall over.**_

 **Natsu Dragneel: If there's one thing I know, it's that we've all got a family waiting for us back home.**

 _ **The scene shifts to Natsu and Gray Fullbuster exchanging blows in Ben 10,000 Tower, while Naruto and Sasuke, Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, Erza and Kagura Mikazuchi, and Sting and Rogue are all fighting each other as well. It then cuts to show Katsuki Bakugo staring over at Alice Fullbuster inside Overwatch HQ as they're looking out the windows, causing her to glance at him before he looks away in embarrassment.**_

 **Izuku Midoriya: Becoming a hero… that's my dream. And I'll make it a reality.**

 _ **Cuts to a somewhat bloodied and costume-torn Izuku standing in the rain, clenching his gloved fists tightly before running off into the distance.**_

 **END PREVIEW**

 **Once again, thanks for your patience. For one thing, adding in a few more characters to set up or continue the story like Red X and Julie Yamamoto were more or less meant to get you all excited. I personally found the idea of Ben's girls across the universe teaming up in a fight to be an awesome idea, so I hope it worked out here.**

 **Secondly, I hope that you are excited as I am for what's to come in the future with "Omni Force: WAR" getting two lengthy chapters before its next hiatus. With the preview you have for what's to come in the future, I sure hope you're ready!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **Kicking butt's great… but kissing you is always a bonus.**_

 **Rainbow Dash to Ben in "A New Dawn"**


End file.
